


Hesitance

by laadychat



Series: Our Desires [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Katara, F/M, Gen, Zutara, spy!zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadychat/pseuds/laadychat
Summary: During their separation, Katara and Zuko realized something important about them and their relationship with each other. It was scary - how it all progressed so fast. And with the reality of the invasion hanging close, it was a comfort to know they have each other's side.But that doesn't mean fate was going to make things easier for them.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Our Desires [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929991
Comments: 412
Kudos: 497





	1. Chapter 1

It has been a month since the catacombs, a month since she healed Aang with the spirit water.

A month since she last saw Zuko.

When they were sure Aang was going to be okay, the questions started.

Sokka, having already been suspicious with Zuko joining them, berated her, yelled at her, and it took everything in her not to snap, not to _cry._

At first, she didn’t want to talk to him. It hurt, knowing her brother wasn’t allowing her to explain herself, knowing that he blamed her for the fact that Aang had nearly been on the brink of death. It took Toph putting her foot down for Sokka to finally allow her a chance to explain.

That Zuko wasn’t actually betraying them, betraying _her._

And when Toph confessed that the original idea was actually hers, Sokka lost the fire to argue. But that was enough for Katara to lock herself in her room. She knew that if she said something, told Zuko to forget about it, he would have. He would have fought his sister right then. But Katara knew the special properties of the Oasis water. She was confident in her skills so she wanted him to continue, wanting him to go back to the palace to gather intel.

She told Sokka that Zuko wanted to join them and when Azula shot Aang, he was about ready to break character and fight his sister.

Even though he apologized for the yelling, Katara could tell he still blamed her a bit, held her slightly accountable.

To make matters worse, in a fit of rage, he asked if she slept with Zuko.

How was she supposed to answer this question in a ship filled with people that distaste the Fire Nation royal family? What was she supposed to say when her _father_ was also on the ship?

So she said no and held her breath when he turned to Toph. She didn’t want to put the girl through this mess but when the earthbender declared that she wasn’t lying, she had nearly cried.

She didn’t speak with Sokka for a handful of days after that and just spent her time healing Aang. Katara both dreaded his awakening and anticipated it. She knew he would have questions too, he might look at her like she helped in taking down the final stronghold of the Earth Kingdoms. 

She’s been preparing her answers, structuring them in a way that left no doubt in her faith in Zuko. 

When her father came into her room on her third day of ignoring Sokka and asked if she was okay, she finally _did_ cry. She knew he wanted to ask her a few questions himself but at the moment, she just wanted her father to hold her.

She never really had the chance before, always was the one holding the group together. But having her father’s arms around her, softly singing a lullaby her mother used to sing to her, the tears couldn't be stopped.

When they finally subsided, when she could take in a breath without shuddering, she explained to him what happened in that cave. She told him the idea they had in mind before Zuko had done what he did. 

“We have a man on the inside then?” He asked, resting his chin on her head. 

Nodding, Katara wiped her nose with her sleeve. “Yes.”

There was a pause before he spoke up again, his voice soft. “Do you trust him, Katara?”

 _Did_ she trust him? Katara nearly snorted at that. It was a question she was struggling with. She trusted him enough to have sex with him, to tell him about their invasion plans. But she also knew he had chased them for years, his sole purpose to catch the Avatar in order to go home.

And now, with him at the palace, Katara wasn’t completely sure he wouldn’t be tempted. Would he really go through with his promises? Or would he betray her?

Before she could answer her father, there was a loud commotion from the deck. Confused, they went to check it out and when she found out what happened, her mind was made up.

A firehawk with a letter tied around his neck was on her brother’s arm. When he opened it, the letter was filled with the layout of the Fire Nation palace, along with any secret room underneath. It was also contained with the current generals and ministers under Ozai’s rule.

Turning to her father, she answered with unwavering confidence.

“Yes.”

-

Sokka was finally talking to her normally.

(Actually, it was more like she wasn’t wary about him lashing out at her again.)

He had apologized for his outbursts but Katara didn’t completely blame him. He hadn’t known that they asked Zuko to act as a spy, how the plan was thwarted when Azula showed up, how they had to improvise.

He was currently lounging on her floor, talking about a strategy he had in mind when the question he asked surprised her.

“How did you get Zuko to switch sides?”

_Is that what he was thinking?_

“I didn’t.”

“Bullshit.” He sat up, narrowing his eyes. “Suddenly, you come back to the house one day, asking us what we thought about Zuko. A month later, he’s playing spy. What happened between you two?”

She shrugged her shoulders, barely glancing up from the book she was reading. “We just talked.”

“My sister, who has had a vendetta against the prince of the Fire Nation, willingly talked to him?”

Grimacing, she knew he was trying to corner her, get her to tell the truth. But until she knew he wouldn’t look at her differently, wouldn’t go telling anyone else, she wasn’t ready to admit it. 

“We couldn’t fight in the middle of Ba Sing Se - the Dai Li would have taken us.”

“You came home with hickeys. And _then_ told me Zuko wanted to join the group.”

When Zuko finally joins them, she was going to murder him. Then resurrect him with spirit water just to murder him again. 

“Save the gross details, you don’t have to tell me what you guys did.” Raised an eyebrow, she glanced over at her brother, puzzled when she saw the scrunch of his nose. Regardless of what she said, she knew it was suspicious when she came home like that, talking about Zuko. There was no way she was going to convince him that the two were not connected in some way. 

“Sokka.”

“You’re a big girl. I know you can take care of yourself but I just want to ask you one thing.” He furrowed his eyebrows, his gaze so serious that Katara sat up from her position on her bed. “He didn’t force anything on you, right?”

Blindsided by the question, the book slipped from her hand as she gaped. _Force her?_ “No, no, everything we did with each was with mutual agreement. Spirits, if he heard you right now, he would challenge you to a duel or something.” Shaking her head, Katara picked up the book. One of the days she was in his arms on his bed, the topic of marriage had come up. She doesn’t remember how but next thing she knew, she was telling him about the Northern Water Tribe customs. And the whole notion didn’t sit with him very well - if she hadn’t calmed him down, the whole apartment would surely have been up in flames. 

_‘Women should not be forced to marry. They shouldn’t be forced to do anything against their will.’_ His tone was bitter, the flare of his nose reminding her of the boy that stumbled on her home all those years ago. 

_‘Is it the same in your tribe?’_ He asked, and Katara couldn’t get the look of his face out of her head. He looked like he was moments away from whisking her somewhere far, away from the culture of her sister tribe. And to that, she couldn’t help but kiss him. 

He had only relaxed when she explained that the traditions weren’t a custom of the South Pole. She had the freedom to choose whom to wed.

It was then that he explained the story of his mother, how she was forced to marry his father. She was engaged to another man and when they were together, it was clear she never really held any positive feelings about him. Ozai only wanted her because she was the granddaughter of Roku - the last known Avatar before Aang.

Ozai was hoping to produce the strongest firebenders as his heirs.

This extreme respect he held of her, the understanding that he would never force anything on her, was one of the many reasons she enjoyed being in his presence. He was also one of the only people who didn’t treat her like she was fragile. He didn’t underestimate her or hold her up on a pedestal. She felt like she could be herself and she loved every moment.

With an astounding ache in her chest, it hit her just how much she missed him.

Sokka raised his hands before rolling his eyes. “As your brother, it’s my job to make sure you are safe. Even from guys - if only you knew how many guys had their eyes on you,” he muttered the last line and before she could question him on _what in Tui's name was that supposed to mean_ , he straightened up. “Do you like him?”

Flushing, Katara hunched back, drawing the book up to cover part of her face. She had only really spent a little less than a month in the firebender presence but the longer the waterbender went without seeing him, it only further cemented her feelings for him.

She liked him. More than she honestly should.

Slowly, she nodded and peeked over to see her brother’s reaction. The emotion flicking across his face was _amusement,_ and in her confusion of seeing that, the book slipped from her hands once again. 

“He must be one hell of a gentleman if he was able to get you to change how you feel about him.”

Huffing, she took her pillow and threw it at him. She was not going to delve into _that._

“Shut up, Sokka,” she narrowed her eyes at him when the corners of his lips curled into a smile she didn’t like the looks of.

Getting ready to haul him out of her room, a blessing in the form of a short earthbender came knocking down her door. 

Letting out a breath, Katara turned to the earthbender but the relief was short-lived when she caught sight of just how distraught Toph looked. 

Without glancing at her brother, she jerked her head in the direction of the door, sending a quick thanks to the spirits when he understood and left. 

Toph closed the door behind Sokka but her back was facing Katara, her forehead against the wall of metal. Eyebrows furrowed, Katara stood up, the feeling of her stomach dropping as she moved closer. At first, she thought the girl was shivering but when she heard the labored breathing, she closed the distance between them quickly.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, the waterbender whispered, “Toph?”

“Katara-” her name was cut off by a choked sob and suddenly, her arms were full of the younger girl, arms clutching around her tightly.

Placing her arms around her, Katara held on, wanting more than anything to soothe the girl in her arms. To take away the pain she held in, the pain that was behind the thick sobs. She didn’t know what the cause of it was, what brought her here, but Katara wanted to fight it, wanted to tell her everything was _going to be alright_.

But they made a promise to never lie to each other.

“I’m here,” Katara muttered, running her fingers through Toph’s hair, hoping it would help ease her wretched sobs a bit. This girl hardly ever let anyone see her like this and the first time she witnessed it, Katara made it her job to help her in any way she could. She understood what it was like to constantly put up a front, to let everyone assume you were fine.

So she eased them down on the ground, pulling the girl until she was in her lap and stayed with her until the cries subsided. 

Knowing that Toph would speak when she was ready, Katara began to hum a Water Tribe hymn, different from the one her father sung to her, but one that was just as precious. She realized a while back, it was one of the ways to ease the tension of the earthbender and had hummed it ever since. 

Just as Katara was wondering if Toph fell asleep, she spoke up, her voice hoarse and thick. “I had a nightmare.”

Pausing in her hum, the waterbender continued to play with her hair, waiting for the rest of the story. In Katara’s culture, speaking of nightmares was considered a bad omen - it was thought that telling it would somehow manifest it. But in Toph’s, it was different. Talking about it was their way of making sure it doesn’t happen. And for this reason, she knew the young girl would tell her about it.

“It was my parents - they threw me into the clutches of Ozai. But instead of a man… it was a creature made out of just fire and everything was just so _hot._ Katara, I never told you what happened that day we left Ba Sing Se.”

 _The meeting with my parents,_ she heard the unspoken words.

“What happened, Toph?”

The humorless laugh that spilled from Toph’s lips will forever be seared in her mind, Katara decided. 

“I went there and it was actually my parents. Of course they were also in the Upper Ring in one of those big houses we saw on our tours.” The earthbender snorted but buried herself further into her arms. “And at first, I didn’t want to enter - the house was made out of wood. I wouldn’t be able to really see anything. Then one of the servants came out and ushered me inside. Turns out, I was right.”

Katara felt the air get knocked from her because _she knew what Toph was about to say._ She couldn't believe it slipped her mind, what Zuko had told her before the parted ways. What he told her about the other strong cities of the Earth Kingdoms.

"My father wanted me to return home and when I kept pressing him for the reason, he told me the deal he made with Ozai. Katara," she pulled away a bit, red rimming her eyes. "My family and the other nobles sold Gaoling to the Fire Nation."

"Oh, Toph," she whispered, tugging the trembling girl back into her arms, if only to hide the fact that she wasn't surprised. But Katara could tell there was something else Toph wasn’t telling her.

"While I was yelling at him for betraying our people, I was thrown into a metal cage. But," the earthbender sniffed before pulling away with a fake bravado, brushing her hair out of her face and it tugged at something in Katara’s heart. "I'm the greatest earthbender in the world so naturally," traces of Toph started to show with the smug smirk on her lips. 

Pressing her hand on the door, Katara was confused until she saw the metal move. 

Jaw slackened, she faced the young girl with wide eyes. "You can bend _metal?_ "

Toph nodded, giving her a wide grin. "Yup. But I haven't really told anyone - I wanted to keep it in the down low. You should have seen their faces! But after we defeat Ozai," just as quickly as she smiled, Toph's face slipped back to a somber expression. "I don't know if I can go back to Gaoling."

 _To my family,_ was left unsaid.

If Katara had her way, she would make sure Toph never had to see her parents again. To lock her in a cage? If anything, Katara was tempted to visit the Bei Fong's just so she could teach them a lesson.

"Careful, sugar queen. No need to plan anyone's funeral at the moment." Toph snorted before standing up. "Father threatened to disown me when I was leaving and I told him to shove it. I don't care - they'll never see me again." 

_Disown?_ He would disown Toph for trying to fight on the right side of this terrible war? Looking up at the girl, Katara wanted to push her, wanted to find out what her true thoughts were but with the way her lips slightly trembled and the tight balls of her fists, the waterbender swallowed her questions. 

"Their loss," she said, getting up from her position on the floor. "I would totally boast if I had the greatest earthbender as my daughter."

"I am the greatest, aren't I?" The younger girl rested her fists on her hips, a smile on her lips and Katara felt her own blossom at the sight. 

"Of course - no one else could be as awesome as you. Don't let it get to your head though."

Toph scoffed before moving closer to punch her arm. "Too late."

Wincing at the slight pain, Katara then rolled her eyes as she rubbed it. But she wasn't too upset, not when the earthbender was in a better mood now. 

Smiling softly, Katara felt her affection for this girl grow. They've been together for a couple of years now and she couldn't imagine a future without her. And when Toph started talking about how she figured out to bend metal, Katara realized she wouldn't want it any other way.

But just as she was about to ask a question, the door to her room open abruptly. Realizing the only person who had the audacity for such an act, Katara was ready to berate him until she caught the tight corners of his lips, the serious look in his eyes.

And when they locked eyes, she had a feeling she knew what her brother was about to say. 

"Aang woke up. And he's _pissed._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Katara is definitely the best waterbender, Sokka."  
> "Toph, Can you believe the North denied to teach her at first?"  
> "What? Why?"  
> "Cause she's a woman."  
> "..."  
> "I know I never wanted to visit the Northern Water Tribe because of snow but now, I really don't want to visit them."


	2. Chapter 2

_The room was lit, basking everything in its glow. Red and gold, the scent of perfume filled the room and Zuko forgot how these parties go. He forgot about the sound of chatter, the drinks, the people and it was starting to hurt his head._

_Everywhere he turned, it was filled with a familiar face with an unknown name. And each man he was introduced to, he had to dance with their daughter, entertain her until another man with another daughter came up to him._

_He has been back for nearly a week and everyone he met congratulated him. Was this what he wanted to be known as? The man who killed the only hope the world had at peace for his selfish father?_

_“Prince Zuko, welcome back.”_

_Holding back the grimace, Zuko turned towards the voice and smiled. “General Chaosu. How are you?”_

_The man puffed at his chest, a grin on his lips and all Zuko wanted to do was leave this suffocating place, leave this palace he used to call home. But he was here for a reason and he would brush off any discomfort to make sure his plan works out well._

_“My, look how much you have grown! Banishment must have made you into a man your father would be proud to call a son.” He laughed and the scent of the plum wine being served filled Zuko’s nose and he couldn’t stop the disgust from showing on his face until he quickly schooled it back._

_“It was my destiny.” He straightened his shoulder, letting himself come to his full height. When he was younger, this general was able to push him around and make snide comments but now, Zuko wasn’t going to allow him to get away with much._

_“The banished prince restored his honor - they will make stories out of it.” The older man laughed ruthlessly, baring his teeth and Zuko raised his lone eyebrow._

_“I knew you were a lightweight, General.” He mused, looking around to make sure no one was else was in earshot. When he was satisfied that no one was listening, he turned back to the man in front of him. “Always embarrassing yourself, I’m surprised the Fire Lord allows you into these gatherings. Enjoy the rest of the meal, General.” Brushing passed the man, Zuko forced himself to hold his smile in until he was by the drinks._

_He never liked the man - because he was a trusted general and advisor to the Fire Lord, he thought his position would always protect him. Seeing the outrage on his face was the only positive outcome from this party so far._

_Watching everyone mingle around, watching them all laugh, had his blood boiling. This room was filled with the very people who were profiting from the war, who were unbothered by the continued bloodshed. Did they love their wealth so much that the destruction of the rest of the world was a game to them? Is this really how his nation came to be?_

_But one of the things that shocked him was that it wasn’t just filled with Fire Nation._

_“Prince Zuko, it is a pleasure to finally meet you.”_

_The man in front of him was most certainly not Fire Nation._

_He watched as the man came up from the bow and with a bolt, Zuko realized that he looked oddly familiar._

_“I am Lao Bei Fong and this is my wife.”_

_Bei Fong? The name meant something else to him but instead of questioning them, he made pleasantries with them, letting them know he was glad to build a relationship with the couple._

_It was when they mentioned the other adults from Gaoling that it hit him why they looked so familiar._

_These were Toph’s parents - the Avatar’s earthbending teacher._

_They were the ones who sold the rights of their city over to the Fire Nation. And if what he heard was correct then they were benefiting greatly from this partnership. Were they much differently than the nobles here? It was clear they would do anything to keep their wealth._

_Zuko was willing to give them the benefits of the doubt though - was it possible that by willingly letting the Fire Nation rule over Gaoling, they protected their city from the bloodshed that threatened the other cities? If that was the case then it was possible Zuko would be able to work with the noble families. However, when he heard Lao Bei Fong offered the weak spots of the other cities who haven’t completely been overtaken by Fire Nation soldiers, Zuko decided this wasn’t the case._

_The loyalty of these nobles was with the cause that gave them wealth._

_Even if it killed their own people._

_How was it that these were the parents of the Avatar’s earthbender? She was out there, helping the world’s last hope and her parents were here, helping his nation further their plan of total world domination._

_When Zuko was for world collaboration, this isn’t what he wanted._

_As he was about to drop the question about their daughter, the announcement of the Fire Lord’s entrance interrupted him and then his father was in the front of the room, decked out in an outfit that screamed royalty, the room went silent._

_“The Fire Nation has made great strides in showing the world our power, our ways. Today, we are celebrating another great victory - we have control over the wretched city of Ba Sing Se.”_

_Immediately there were cheers and Zuko felt his heart sink._

_As the Fire Lord raised his hand, the room fell quiet once again. “There is more good news. Today, we have our fellow friends from Gaoling joining us in our efforts to spread the ways of our beloved nation.” He waved towards the side where the group of people dressed in green was standing. “And as you know, the Avatar, after 100 years of cowardly silence, had tried to fight against us. But I am here to let you know that Prince Zuko had brought us another victory. The Avatar is dead.”_

_Zuko was in front of the room and he bowed towards his father, feeling the rush of blood in his eardrum. Azula told him soon after they entered the palace that their father thought it was him who landed the fatal blow. It didn’t make sense to him, why she did that. Without him here, she was going to be next in line for the throne. His banishment guaranteed that she would be crowned Fire Lord and he knew that was what she wanted. But before he could question her, ask her for her motives, he was summoned by Ozai._

_It was only after a week did Azula confess. She told Ozai it was him who caused the Avatar’s death in the off chance that he was not actually dead. In that case, the blame would certainly be put on him. It would be his fault for why the Fire Lord would look embarrassing to the other people._

_But that wasn’t a problem Zuko cared about much. He would love for the respect everyone had of him dim right in front of his eyes. Now that would be some sweet justice._

_And as Zuko took in those who were participating in this gathering, he vowed to turn the mercilessness they showed to the world onto them._

_-_

It’s been a month and Zuko hated the palace.

Back when it was just his uncle and himself, he didn’t have to worry about the words that came out of his mouth. He didn’t have to wonder much about what the older man was saying too, which was a complete contrast to what it was like here. Everything anyone said was always layered, always meaning something else. It gave him a headache, trying to figure out their words. Since he was younger when he was last at the palace, it was something he hadn’t gotten used to. Would it be like this when he took over the crown?

No, Zuko decided. It wasn’t going to be like this because everyone in this damn palace was going to have to answer for the trouble they caused. He would have to flush everyone out and it wouldn’t be an easy task but it would be necessary. No one who would want Ozai to be in power could have a high position. 

“Is Zuzu finally using that head of his?”

Groaning, he threw an arm over his eyes. He was currently laying down on his childhood bed, trying to figure out when the best time to send another letter out would be. Of course his sister would bother him on the one time he was alone.

“What do you want, Azula?”

“Is that some way to talk to your sister? I’m just trying to make conversation with my brother.”

Snorting, Zuko sat up and raised his lone eyebrow at her. She was always up to something - if she was here now it was for a specific reason.

Azula was standing near his bedpost with her arms crossed and when he didn’t rise to the bait she sighed and straightened up.

“You’re truly no fun, brother. I still wonder what Mai sees in you.”

The air whooshed out of him and he struggled to maintain the casual expression. This was a topic he was constantly avoiding from everyone. Since he was of age to marry, everyone was determined to have him wed to their daughters. 

And to make matters worse, Mai was back in the palace.

Originally, she and Ty Lee were left behind in Ba Sing Se to make sure the power was peacefully transferred over. But now, they were here as of yesterday. How was it possible that he forgot about his childhood crush and the implications of what that would mean now that he gain his title back? And most importantly, did she still have feelings for him? 

Because he was certain about his - and they weren’t for a Fire Nation citizen. 

“Mai is back?” He asked, keeping his voice as neutral as possible. He already knew but his sister didn’t need to know that.

“I knew that would get your attention,” Azula smirked before turning around her heels and heading out the door. 

And just as quickly as she came, she was gone, leaving behind a nasty taste in the back of his mouth. He should have known this would be something she would do. 

He was avoiding such topics about marriage as much as possible, as discreetly as possible. One day, Azula finally cornered him and had asked him if it was because he was waiting on Mai. And wanting to brush off any suspicion, he had said yes. There was nothing else he could really say at the moment for why he was so reluctant. Even his father was suggesting a bride to secure their linage. 

But now with Mai here, it was with the certainty that Azula would tell her what he said. How would he be able to avoid her now?

Sure, she was who he thought about sometimes under the cover back when he was banished but another girl took over his dreams soon after the Avatar was discovered. It was no longer the Fire Nation woman that had his heart speeding up, had him wanting to be a better person.

_Katara._

The thought of her always brought a pang in his chest lately. He missed her dearly and it floored him. He had only spent a few weeks with her but already, he couldn’t imagine another woman in his arms or sharing his bed space with. Every time he closed his eyes, he thought of her. And every time he woke up, he was left with the lingering feeling of longing for her. 

He declared himself her boyfriend - he wouldn’t tarnish the trust she put in him.

But if it came down to protecting himself until the day of the Black Sun, would he have no choice but entertain the thought of courting someone? Of courting Mai? Was it possible that he could say they were together without doing anything physical with her?

His uncle would probably have the answers but with him constantly guarded, it would be hard to not be overheard. Zuko already took a risk by slipping a paper to him that explained his reasons for ‘betraying’ the Avatar’s team. That one glimpse of pride he saw in his uncle’s eyes was enough for the prince to push through his disgust of his family, of his people and work towards sending more information out to the rebellion.

Whatever he decides to do next, would Katara look at him in disgust, in betrayal? Would Katara be able to forgive him?

 _No_. His decision would not breach this thing he had with Katara. He wouldn’t betray her trust. He liked her, more than was probably normal considering they haven’t been with each other for long. Dear Agni, Zuko wanted to turn the clock back just to spend more time with her. When they succeed in taking down Ozai, when he was officially in their group, Zuko wants nothing more than to have her in his arms, to show her how much he missed her. 

There were certain tricks up he sleeves he was hoping to try out if she was down for it.

But in order to be able to sleep in the same bed as her, he needs to keep up with his side of the deal. Which came back to the topic of Mai and marriage. 

He prayed to the spirits that she no longer had any feelings for him. For once, he hopes his prayers are heard. Zuko might not like her anymore but he didn’t want to inflict any pain.

Deciding it was best to visit his uncle, Zuko got off of his bed and put on his robe and slipper. It wasn’t too late and he would be able to speak his to his uncle as the guards switch out. 

Just as he was about to walk out of his room, there was a knock on the door. Feeling a sense of dread seep into his bones, he straightened up.

“Come in.”

“Zuko.”

He wondered just exactly what spirit he pissed in order for his luck to be so horrible. 

Mai stepped from the doorway, her expression as blank as he remembered and he silently cursed himself for not leaving earlier.

“We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Mai, do you think Zuko still likes you?"  
> "Sweetie, he would have already been knocking on my chamber if he did. I think he found someone else."  
> "You think so?"  
> "Yes. There's also something different about him, like he's sure of himself now."  
> "He certainly got more charming, I'll tell you that."
> 
> i redid this chapter three times and this is what I have finally landed on - sorry for the wait! Updates will definitely be faster and the chapters will be longer as well. <3 thank you lots for your comments! They always make my day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanna apologize to @Ashlyne_M in advance for uploading this while they're at work. xD sorry homie!

The whole way towards the temporary sleep space for Aang, Katara was nibbling on her bottom lip, worried about how he would act when he saw her. Would he blow up on her? Yell at her?

The look of utter betrayal on his face when Zuko sided with Azula was something that haunted her dreams. How much of that day did he remember? Did he blame her for their loss of the city?

“He was up for a bit but we had to calm him down when he realized we were on a Fire Nation ship.” Sokka interrupted her thoughts, his hand on her shoulder grounding her, bringing her back from the sense of panic that was about to consume her.

It didn’t even occur to her that he would freak out from seeing all the red. He must have thought he had been captured. Giving her brother a smile in gratitude, Katara straightened up. 

“How much does he remember?”

When Sokka didn’t respond immediately, she glanced over at him, her heart sinking when she caught the hesitation on his face. That was more than enough to answer her question. Realizing she understood, his face softened, his voice even softer.

“He’s confused, Katara.” He muttered. “But if anything happens, I’m on your side.”

“He better not do anything stupid,” Toph snorted and the tight bundle of unease inside of her started to unravel, making it easier to breathe. She wasn’t exactly worried about what he might do - she was more worried about what he would feel towards her moving forward. Would he still trust her? Or would he want nothing to do with her?

But then, Katara furrowed her eyebrows and wondered why she was so worried. Sure, she hated the outcome, hated the fact that for the past month, he was unconscious.

Hated the fact that her heart ached for a certain person who wasn’t with them.

But it wasn’t because of her that Aang was shot with lightning. She was able to get them both out of the cave - she _healed_ him, brought him back from the edge of death. And as much as it might seem heartless to anyone, she wasn’t exactly apologetic about all the outcomes. They’ve been safe for the past month, hidden right under the Fire Nation’s nose. They were able to get information on the next move the Fire Lord was planning. She was with her family, with her friends and she was certain Aang would make a great recovery. 

She wasn’t sorry and even if it ruins the way Aang thought of her, she would happily explain to him that what Zuko did was important, _fundamental,_ in their efforts to end this war.

It was because of the information Zuko provided to them that they were able to convince the Northern Water Tribe to join the fighting efforts, to prepare those in the Earth Kingdoms of attacks.

“Does he blame Katara for what happened?” Toph asked, startling the waterbender from her thoughts.

“I’m not entirely sure, to be honest. I couldn’t quite understand what he was saying through all his yelling but when I brought up Katara’s name, it was almost like he shut down and then asked to see her.” Sokka shrugged but from the wary look in his eyes, Katara had a feeling that he was sure but didn’t want to admit it.

And after a beat, the earthbender voiced her exact thought. “You’re lying.” She whispered and then they stopped right in front of the airbender’s door, cutting off their conversation.

But Katara wasn’t one to fret over the inevitable. Taking in a deep breath, she knocked on the door before opening it slowly. 

“Aang?” She spoke softly, stepping pushing the door further so she could step in, scanning the room for him. When her eyes landed on the figure sitting on the bed, she felt herself relax a bit. It was a relief to see with her eyes that he had woken up, that he was no longer under the influence of unconsciousness. 

But the relief was short-lived when he stiffened, his head swiveling in her directions. The calm Aang she knew was gone replaced by anger and hurt. “Katara.”

She nodded, before moving away, allowing Toph and Sokka to enter. But Aang’s eyes never left hers.

“Katara, what happened back there?” He delved in, fists tight by his sides and Katara met his searching gaze with her own unwavering one. She was confident in her trust of the prince and Aang’s anger wouldn’t change that. She was sorry, though, that he had been hurt and it fueled her desire to defeat the Fire Nation more. 

“How much do you remember?” 

“Katara,” he started in her direction and it was only when Sokka stepped forward a bit that he paused, his eyes flickering over the other two in the room briefly before finding hers again. “ _What happened?_ I thought you said Zuko changed? That he was on our side?”

“He is on our side, Aang, and-”

The airbender interrupted with a frustrated sound and threw his arms in the air. “He sided with Azula! I got shot by _lightning_ so please, explain to me how Zuko helping her is him being on our side?” Just as suddenly as he exploded, he went stock still, and momentarily, her thoughts were on his scar, wondering if it was causing him pain. But his next words had her forgetting about it again.

“Is he here?”

Sighing, Katara rubbed her forehead before shaking her head. “No. Now, if you’re going to keep interrupting me, Aang, I won’t be able to tell you what happened.”

Usually, the waterbender had the patience for the air nomad but the lack of sleep from the past few weeks was wearing down on her. The healing sessions she did always took a toll and the sooner she would be able to explain why what happened, happened, the sooner she would be able to rest.

Also, getting yelled at once was enough for her - she wouldn’t stand another shouting match.

When he snapped his mouth shut, the anger in his eyes blazing, but he remained silent, Katara straightened up. “Before we got thrown into the catacomb, I spoke to Zuko about the possibility of acting as a spy for us.”

“My idea before you start trying to yell at her again.” Toph chimed in, her sharp tone silencing any protest she could on the airbender’s lips. 

Nodding her head in appreciation, Katara continued. “And we weren’t planning on moving forward with it until after we talked to you all and we left Ba Sing Se. But since Azula threw that idea away when she captured both Zuko and I, we were planning on a very brief explanation when you showed up. So he made a quick decision when Azula asked him to join her. We had no idea Azula would shoot lightning at you.”

Once she said that last line, she felt a little silly. They should have expected it, shouldn't they? Of course Azula would try to kill Aang, to get rid of the only chance the world had at peace. Why would she have waited for Aang to go into the Avatar state before attacking? In reality, she was expecting them both to leave the prison unscarred but even she had to med a few sprain bones of her own. 

“He’s at the Fire Nation sending us information that would help us in defeating Ozai.” Sokka finished when no one spoke up for a bit. “He is on our side, Aang.”

But when he didn’t relax, Katara held her breath. Would he reject this explanation, say that Zuko was just misleading them? It was often a question she had to fight against, a fear she had to dwindle because this was hope that they couldn’t give up. 

“Do you trust him?”

The question was one she often got and was tired of having to answer, but she couldn’t blame those asking. A lot was riding on this, on her conviction. She’s heard the whispers of some of the men here, heard their thoughts. Most of them believed she slept with him and that was the only reason she was putting her belief in him. _Experiencing spirit sickness,_ they said. They think the letters they’ve received were ways to deceive them, to move them away from the fight. Her trust in the prince was straining her father’s relationship with his crew, with the men that think it's best to forget what she was saying and move forward with their own plan. 

Those men, she doesn’t blame. They have a right to be wary about the son of the man who was seeking for their complete demise.

But she couldn’t stand the hurt and betrayal still present in the Avatar’s gaze.

“I do.”

He nodded but it didn’t change the way he was looking at her. “Okay, then.” He finally said, turning away and sitting down. When his hand came to rest on her lower back, she sighed, feeling the tension in her shoulders uncoil. 

“How are you feeling, Aang?” She asked, wanting to change the subject. “Are you feeling any pain?”

She made her way towards him slowly, cautions still about how he might react if she was near him. When he didn’t make any motions telling her to stay away, she sat down besides him.

“There’s an ache, but it isn’t painful.” He muttered and the breath she let out the breath didn’t even know she was holding. She could feel the nerves and the skin healing but she was never sure if it was painful. “How did we get out of the catacombs?”

"General Iroh made a distraction and I was able to get us out. Sokka and Toph were right outside with the King and Appa.” She answered, pulling the water from her waterskin and coating her heads with it. “Are you up for another healing session?”

“They didn’t come after us,” Sokka spoke up, taking a seat on the ground in front of them. “I’m thinking it’s because Azula was confident she killed Aang.”

Their last moments there was a blur to the waterbender - she was too focused on healing Aang to really take in their surroundings. But she learned soon after that they weren’t followed. It didn’t make complete sense but Katara wasn’t going to question it, not really when they were fine on this ship.

When she placed her hands on the airbender, Katara was surprised by what she found. There was an energy pulsating, almost fighting against her. This was different from the other healing sessions and she is thinking the change is due to his wakefulness now. Curious, she pushed against, working through the threads of his chi and the effect was immediate. 

Aang groaned, his head drooping but Katara didn’t stop, not when she felt it all slowly untwine, the energy in him running smoother. It was progress and she was happy with the results.

“How long have I been asleep?” The airbender leaned back to stretch his arms above his head and Katara moved, standing next to the bed and the earthbender. “I feel like it’s been forever.”

It was Toph who spoke up this time. “More or less. You’ve been out for a month.” 

Has it really been that long? It felt both like it was longer and shorter. Like it was just yesterday she was in the firebender’s arms- like it has been years since she tasted his lips. Would this be considered an obsession, an addiction? 

Why was it so hard to get him out of her head?

“A month?” Aang shrieked and toppled off the bed, looking around the room with wide eyes. “I’ve been asleep for a _month_?” 

It must be unnerving, having a whole month ripped away. Then again, if there was anyone who knew of the experience, it would be Aang, right? What’s a month when one moment, the Air Nomads existed and then got thrown into the midst of war the next? 

But with that said, wouldn’t Aang be the one to hate the idea of a coma more than anyone else? 

“You got shot by _lightning,_ Aang. Don’t be too hard on yourself.” Sokka comforted him, speaking quietly. “No one is blaming you for anything.”

“I was gone for a _hundred_ years, Sokka. And now, another month?” 

She saw the fight bleed from him in the way he slumped, the way the light in his eyes dimmed and Katara’s heart squeezed at the sight of it. She never liked how the fate of the world rested on the shoulders of a teenager and was bitter over it. It was down to a handful of teenagers, of young adults to bring this world into an era of peace. How was any of this fair?

“You didn’t miss much, twinkle toes.” Toph piped up, coming over to him to hit his arm. Katara couldn’t help the smile that tugged on her lips. “You just missed the Northern Water Tribes agreeing to join our war efforts and how we were able to warn an Earth Kingdom city about a raid.”

Rolling her eyes when Aang gaped, Katara snorted. Leave it to Toph to bring the airbender to speed. Just as she was about to explain the two points further, they heard a shout, causing Sokka to bolt up straight. She knew what the shout meant - another letter has been received. The third so far.

The only reason her father was still the elected chief, why she was left alone was because as far as they were concerned, the information in the letters had been useful. After the Earth Kingdom village was able to successfully hideaway, they sent a paper in appreciation, explaining how their warning saved them. Since then, the Southern Warriors were more accepting, less hostile towards them.

Usually, Katara would have been heading towards the upper deck but this time, she chose to stay with the airbender, knowing there were other questions he wanted to ask. So when Sokka and Toph left, the latter hesitating at the door, she tapped on the ground twice, a message letting her know she was fine.

It was a little thing between them, something to keep Toph aware of things without the others knowing. It came in a clutch at times like this. She knew the earthbender was wary about leaving her alone with the airbender, especially when he seemed so upset with her earlier. But Katara would be fine - what reasons did she have to be afraid?

He waited just a beat after Toph closed the door to turn to her. “What is going on between you and Zuko?”

Immediately, she felt her shoulders hitch in defensiveness. Not because of the question but because of the _way_ he said it as if he had the right to know. It was different from the way Sokka asked her that just earlier and it didn’t sit well with Katara.

Taking in a breath, she forced herself not to flame the anger rising in her. “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” he waved towards her, his eyebrows furrowed. “How did you go from hating his guts to trusting him? Did something _happen_?”

From the way he was staring at her as if accusing her of something, Katara wanted to rub in his face that _yes,_ something did happen between them. _Multiple_ times, in fact.

“We talked and he wanted to help end the war.” She said instead, not bothering to conceal the iciness of her tone, letting it show how much she didn’t appreciate the way he was asking her these questions.

“ _Talked?_ Why do I find that hard to believe?” 

The air whooshed out of her and _what in La did he mean by that?_ “What?” she asked, her voice breathless with disbelief.

“Is he the reason why you don’t want to be in a relationship with me?” 

Is that all he cared about? Is that all he was thinking about now, after finally being awake from a coma?

It bated the anger in her, fueled it, kindled it, and slowly, she got off the bed. Did he not understand when she told him she didn’t see him as anything but a younger brother? Did it take liking another man for him to understand where her feelings laid? 

That she didn’t like him like a _lover?_

She flexed her hand, feeling a storm in her veins and took in a shaky breath to steady herself. But then she caught sight of his scowl and _wanted_ it to boil over, wanted to take advantage of it.

Before she could grab a handle of it, a hand was on her shoulder, holding on her firmly and it brought her back, took her off the cliff she was a step away from tumbling towards. Just enough to have the waves recede a little. 

“There is a letter addressed to you, Katara,” came her brother’s soft voice and she could hear the concern layering underneath it. What he said was able to distract her a bit from how furious she was and tilted her head towards him. Seeing the piece of paper in his hand, she nodded and took it. 

She didn’t need him to tell her who was the sender. 

Turning on her heels, Katara stalked towards the door, pausing when she was at the threshold. Because she was still angry, still upset, she looked over her shoulder at Aang and said with a biting frost, “No, but he definitely confirmed it.”

With that said, she left his room without witnessing what affects her word had on the airbender.

-

It took her a moment to calm herself down enough to finally read the letter without her hands shaking. The first thing she noticed was the perfect penmanship. Then the nickname he called her all those nights ago, when it was just them two, and her heart quivered. 

_Kat,_

_Gaoling is starting to fight against the nobles - people aren’t liking the fact that they were sold out. The whole city is in unrest, along with Omashu. New recent push is bringing a halt to other plans Ozai had in mind. I know Toph is a Bei Fong and wanted her to know that her home city isn’t surrendering easily. They’re fighters._

_Please let her know that I haven’t made her parent’s lives easy while they were in this horrible place._

_There is also unrest in the outer cities and villages of the Fire Nation and I might or might not have helped fueled them. Fire Nation citizens are standing up against the oppression of Ozai’s reign - they’ve felt the unbalance of the world but they have also been affected by high taxes and all their benders have been thrown into this war. They’re tired and I don’t blame them._

She paused here, a sound of amusement passing her throat. It sounded like something he would do, light the match that was the rebellion. Her heart swelled with pride - he was putting himself at risk but he didn’t let that stop him. And she appreciated that he included what was happening to the Earth Kingdom cities. Toph might not say it out loud but Katara knew she worried about her hometown.

 _I miss you. Not a day goes by that I don’t think of you. I wish I could get a letter in return but I know how dangerous that could be - the mail supervisors always read through them before handing them off to the right person. I’ll see you in just a couple of months._ ~~_Do you think of me?_~~

_I hope Aang is fine and recovered from what Azula did._

~~_Always yours_ ~~

_From,_

_Z._

As she finished up reading, she felt her eyes prickle. And _Tui,_ did she miss him. She felt a couple pieces of her mend back into a whole, knowing that he felt the same way she did. It quieted the insecure thought she felt growing in the back of her mind. That he had found someone else, someone better than her. He was the prince - wouldn’t they push him to get married, to court one of the beautiful women there?

But he said he _misses her_ so that must mean he wasn’t seeing anyone. The possibility of him having to court to keep up appearances did come to her but she always brushed it off, didn’t allow it to fester. However, if it came down to it, she couldn’t be mad, couldn’t hold it against him if it turned out to be true.

(She was great at lying to herself.)

A knock on the door scattered the rest of her thought. Shaking her head slightly, she put the letter down as the door opened, letting her know who it was immediately. Only one person walked in without waiting to be invited in.

“What happened between you and Aang?”

Sighing, Katara suddenly felt very, very tired. 

“I mean, I’ve felt your anger before but whatever happened must have _really_ upset you. I stopped by Aang’s door and heard Sokka ripping into him so I knew something happened.” The young girl closed the door and moved closer, jumping into the bed.

Knowing it was best to tell the truth, Katara laid down, her gaze on the roof of her room. “He asked if Zuko was the reason I didn’t see him as more than a friend.”

“Is he still not over it?” Toph immediately hopped off the bed, her quick anger surprising the waterbender. “He doesn’t get it, does he?”

Katara sat up, her eyebrows raised as she watched the earthbender pace. 

“Even now, when he was already gone for a month, he is unable to understand that he isn’t entitled to your affection? You know what?” The young girl turned abruptly towards the door and started for it. “I let it go too easily when he used to complain about it. I think he needs a good bending lesson.” As Toph made for the door, Katara called out, forever appreciative that she cared this much.

“Forget it, Toph. Besides,” she felt the quirk of her lips and knew the earthbender would love what she said next. “I told him it wasn’t because of Zuko but it definitely confirmed it.” 

At first, it was silent. And then-

Toph tilted her head back and a laugh bellowed from her - laughing so hard, she fell to her knees, causing Katara to giggle as well. 

It took a few moments for them to calm down and all Katara could think of how nice it was, seeing the mirth on the girl’s lips, in her movements as she stood up once again.

“Good one,” Toph snorted, wiping the tears from her eyes as she came back to the bed. “That should finally get it through his head.” 

Before, Katara would have been apologetic before, would have done her best to let him down gently. But she has tried and she was tired - it wasn’t fair that she had to push her thoughts aside. Maybe later, when all the stress is over, she would apologize for how snappy she was.

Or maybe she would wait until Aang apologizes first.

But what she wasn’t going to do is apologize for the way she feels.

“By the way,” Toph stretched her arms before flopping on the bed. “I’m sleeping here.”

As if Katara had a choice in that matter. Chuckling, she jabbed the girl’s side, moving away when a small metal chip was thrown in the general direction of her head. “At least come up here and get under the covers correctly.” 

Just as the earthbender moved over, pushing herself against the wall, Katara realized just how tired she was. Making sure to place the letter in a safe place, away from any curious eyes, she snuggled up next to the earthbender, a smile on her lips when Toph’s arms wrapped around her.

Things between her and Aang might be tentative but Toph being her made her realize that they would get through all this fine. When she finally closed her eyes, when slumber finally took hold of her, she dreamt of dark hair and the taste of affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Toph, how long do you think it'll take for Katara to let Aang off the hook?"  
> "Give our girl more credit - I think whatever she has going on with prince firepants is serious."  
> "And?"  
> "And I'll gladly teach Aang a lesson if he won't understand it. Any more questions?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Her lips pressed against him was sweet cool relief, her fingers playing a song on his chest. His fingers in her long hair, he tilted her head to finally taste the skin of her neck._

_"Zuko," she gasped, her eyes fluttering closed as he pulled her flush against him, wanting to eliminate any space between them. "Please..."_

_He groaned, the sound of her wrecked voice making it hard to think past the feeling of her, of what he wanted to do to her. Spirits, the things he wanted to do to her._

_Pushing her down on the bed too big for just one, he went to slipping her gown off, his movements pausing when she was finally bare underneath him. And as if she knew the effect she had him(she most certainly did), this incredible woman arched her back towards him, a coy smirk on her lips. She was beautiful but there was something about the way she was spread out in front of him, ready for him, that made her look ethereal, enchanting._

_Leaning down, he captured one of her hardened nipples, heat building at the base of his spine when she withered, whimpering his name over and over again. She was perfect - she was perfect for him and there wasn't a single thing he would change about her._

_Bringing two fingers to her mouth, he closed his eyes briefly at the feeling of her cursed(blessed) tongue, wanting to feel it around him. But today, he wanted to spoil her, wanted to make her feel good. When he couldn't take it anymore, when she moaned around his fingers, he took them back, trailing them down to her center. Brushing his finger over her entrance, he nearly growled by how wet she was, how needy for him she was._

_"You're so good to me," he muttered against her lips, capturing them in a searing kiss as he slipped his fingers in her, swallowing her cries. Wanting, craving, to see her unravel, he curled his fingers and brushed his thumb against her clit.  
_

_"Oh," she keened, her nails digging their marks on his back. "_ _More."  
_

_Pulling out, he settled in between her legs because Zuko would always give her what she wants. Intertwining their hands, he pinned them down on either side of her head, resting his head on hers when he entered her, a groan rumbling in his throat. Agni, was she so warm, so perfect and he couldn't think of anything else, didn't want to think of anything else. He wanted to be engulfed by her, taken away by her._

_"Zuko," she gasped, her legs wrapped around him, pulling him impossibly deeper. The way she said his name as if reciting a prayer, was unleashing something in him, spurring him to rock into her hard, setting a pace that he knew she loved._

_"You're perfect, aren't you, Kat? So good," he rasped, taking one hand and moving it towards her clit, wanting to hear more of those pretty sounds from her lips. Those sounds she saved only for his ears, and when she clenched around him, begging for him, he thrust in her harder, wanting to have her completely undone by his hands._

_He could feel she was close by the way she was trembling, the way her walls fluttered around and he was-_

"Prince Zuko?"

Jerking his head up, he immediately grabbed the knife from under his pillow and swung it towards the intruder. The dream, still so fresh in his mind, had him hazy and he nearly stumbled getting off his bed.

"I apologize, Prince Zuko!"

When he realized there was no danger, he set his outreached arm down and squinted. The person in front of him was just his servant and a wave of shame flood through him when he saw the fear in his eyes. It was something he never wanted to cause.

Running a hand through his unkempt hair, Zuko let out a sigh. "No, I'm sorry." Catching himself, he straightened up, letting the authoritative look he mastered blanket over his face. The image he needed to keep was one that couldn't cause any confusion. He had to be seen as the perfect son being groomed to take over the throne. He couldn't have people questioning him.

But this servant was someone who he was familiar with, who was with him when he was first in the palace all those years ago. He wouldn't tell Ozai when Zuko slipped up, right?

"I apologize, crown prince," the servant, Nusee was his name, bowed deeply and Zuko grimaced. "I only came to wake you, sir. The Fire Lord is requesting your presence."

Nodding his head, Zuko turned around but he hesitated briefly. Looking over his shoulder, he felt his facial muscles relax a bit. "Thank you," he said softly, turning away without waiting for his reaction. The way his family and the other nobles treated the workers never sat well with him. And even now, when he was supposed to act like the son his father wanted, he couldn't stomach being rude to them. Not like the way Azula did it so effortlessly, the way his father was quick to harm them.

Stepping into the bathroom that was adjacent to his room, he let out a sigh as he looked down at the bulge between his legs. It was then that the dream hit him, the simmering desire threatening to boil over. It wasn't the first time he has had such dreams but none felt as realistic as this one did. He flamed his longing for her, made him want to abandon his post here and go looking for her.

The ghost of her touch lingered on his skin and _fuck,_ a cold bath would not be able to rid him of this boner.

Sighing, he slipped out of his sleeping pants and nodded to the servant, Oso, who had started the bath for him. He waited until Oso left before tilting his head back on the basic, his hands moving towards his hardened cock as he closed his eyes. His strokes were languid at first, imagine that he wasn't alone, that she was here with him. But as he thought of her warmth, of the look she would give him, he moved faster, chasing that bliss. A few more strokes and the thought of her moaning his name tipped him over, and he groaned softly.

Taking a few moments to calm his breathing down, he grunted, feeling annoying unsatisfied. _Just two more months,_ he thought to himself, repeating it over and over again in his head like a mantra.

He doesn't think he could survive those two months.

Call him dramatic, ridiculous, it wouldn't change the fact that somehow, Katara, Master Waterbender from the Southern Water Tribe has the once banished prince of the Fire Nation in her palms. He doesn't know what it is but he knew that if she sent word, anything, asking him to return to her side, he would do so without any hesitation. This wasn't normal, he thought. How was he so enthralled by her after spending a month with her?

Wondering if there was something about this in the palace library, Zuko began scrubbing himself, preparing for another long day filled with meetings.

-

It wasn't until lunchtime that he was able to sneak into the library. He wouldn't be disturbed - his schedule was free for the rest of the day and Azula would be too busy with Ty Lee and Mai.

_Mai._

Their last conversation didn't go at all the way he expected it to go. When she was at his door, already all the thoughts of how to reject, how to dodge any questions were ready on his lips. But before he could word any of them(wasn't it a bit conceded of him to expect her to confess?), she threw him off his balance with a short, quiet sentence.

_'I'm with Ty Lee.'_

He didn't mean to look as relieved as he felt to have heard that but to her amusement, Mai took it with stride. She told him that Azula didn't know and they weren't ready for the accusations and questions that would come with the declaration. Azula loved to be the center of attention - to know that her best friends enjoyed each other's company without her more than when she was around, it wouldn't be a good sight.

And Zuko knew how unfair it was, to have Mai and Ty Lee hide their relationship but he understood wanting to hide things from his sister.

What surprised him though is when the noblewoman asked if he had someone in mind. And this was his sister's best friend but he hesitated to answer that question. Unfortunate for him, that pause was enough of an answer. And he had a feeling she knew who was on his mind daily but she never pressed for confirmation. Instead, she told him something that shook his core, making him rethink everything he thought he knew.

But then again, should he have been completely surprised?

She brought up the prospect of spying, of taking over the crown forcibly. Of _ending the war._ Zuko assumed Mai didn't like bothering about things but the inferno in her eyes as she talked about the poverty she witnessed, of the burned down villages, the unrest stirring on the outer cities. At first, he was wary - she was the friend of his sister. A woman who wouldn't be afraid to strike anyone who spoke about ill-will of the crown. And that included her friends. But he also wondered if this was a trick, a way to see what his real intentions are.

But he knew what it felt like being trapped in a position that felt suffocating and staring at Mai, he had seen the same look on his face right before Katara stumbled into the tea shop all those days ago.

So he indulged in planning with her, finding ways to sabotage any plans Ozai had. They also agreed to act as a fake couple - since public affections were frowned upon by nobles, they didn't have to worry about _looking_ like a couple. It was enough for a servant to whisper _'the Prince is with lady Mai'._ To his surprise, it worked well - Azula teased him about them and no one was pushing thoughts of marriage in his face anymore.

And when he could, he would drag Azula away, to give Mai and Ty Lee a chance to be together. It wasn't his favorite thing to do. Constantly being berated and outshined by his sister left him drained and irritated. But he promised Mai and he was a man of his words.

He hasn't told her about working as a spy for the Avatar and his companions, as a spy for the Southern Water Tribe Warriors and their allies. Even if they were working together to flame the unrest, he didn't completely trust her. He couldn't tell her about the planned attack on the Day of the Black Sun. So instead, with her and Ty Lee's help, they were able to release information on how the royal family was using the tax money they collect from each city.

The outcome of _that_ surprised him greatly. The outcry was loud and the Fire Nation citizens were pissed, and rightfully so. They were being stripped of their wealth and weren't getting in return. _'A great nation'_ was said but how would a nation be great when they don't take care of their people?

Also, the appearance of the Blue Spirit didn't help with calming the tension down. If anything, it increased it, giving people the courage to go against the monarchy. And the other thing that surprised him was how many people disproved of what Ozai and the royal family had done to the rest of the world. They hated the fact that it was their nation that killed the Air Nomads, that have nearly destroyed the Southern Water Tribe. That their sons and daughters helped in occupying and burning down cities and villages of the Earth Kingdom.

Since not many have seen him, Zuko was spared of the name-calling and strife. His father's and sister's name have been dragged but no one knew much about the once banished prince and this worked in his favor perfectly. It would be easier for people to accept him when he does officially take over the throne and end this war. He would need to answer them when asked how he would run the country. Which is one of the reasons he was currently hidden in the library. He wanted to see if there were any books on how the country was run before starting the war.

He would have to try and fix their economy from the ground up, bring back things that have been paused for the past hundred years. What were they known for before being known as the most destructive nation? What was their role in this world?

As he was looking throughout the books, he stumbled upon one that had nothing to do with politics. The only reason it caught his attention was because the name sounded oddly familiar. _Harmony Flames,_ it read and curiosity took over. The book didn't seem like it belonged in this section and so Zuko took it, tucking it underneath his arm as he turned to head back into his room.

Once he was settled, he opened the book and scanned the first page and was immediately drawn in. His first thought was that it definitely was not a political book. If anything, it would have been deemed as a fable, a bedtime story. But something about it was tugging at his remind as if to recall a memory.

And then he read a line that was all too familiar;

_'...half of one whole, the bringers of world peace.'_

That was something his uncle told him about. That the world once believed in the tale of two people, their souls connected, two souls destined to bring a messy world into an era of peace. Their teamwork would take the world by storm, letting everyone know that working together was the best thing to do. But this book went deeper into the tale his uncle talked about, mentioning that once these souls make a connection, their collaboration was inevitable. They usually started off on opposite ends but when they open themselves up to each other, they stuck by each other's side.

Sometimes, these connections were platonic, sometimes romantic - it was up to them. And those that let their feelings grow, that let themselves find solace in the embrace of their other half, their love was talked about for generations. And the way he knew this was because of some examples they gave; Morjan and Lorin, Telek and Kala-

Oma and Shu.

These were names, stories, his mother used to tell him. Her eyes always lit up when she talked about their love stories, their accomplishments, and now that Zuko thought about, wistfulness.

But then when he thought more about it, he could feel his heart pounding against his ribs. The suggested evidence of said relationship sounded too close, recognizable. It was a bit too close to the circumstance that surrounded him and Katara.

He waved it off, scoffed at the prospect of it. This was a story, a bedtime tale to tell children, it most certainly wasn't real. Even though he was saying this to himself, he couldn't put the book down and continued to read it, wanting to gather as much information as possible.

No matter how much he told himself that it wasn't possible, that the spirits wouldn't be kind enough to give him a destined half, the name settled in his heart, in his essence.

His conviction wavered, though, when he heard what happened when they were apart. And weakly, even to his own ears, he chuckled.

He knew the way he missed her was different from the way he missed anything else, _anybody else_.

 _Would you look at that, Kat,_ he mused, placing the book under his pillow. _You might be stuck with me longer than you think._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Prince Zuko and Lady Mai are definitely not together. Rin."  
> "Sh! They'll hear you, Umare!"  
> "We're just servants, they don't care what we say."  
> "..."  
> "I'm betting on those sweet buns that it's Lady Mai and Lady Ty Lee."  
> "Prince Zuko and Lady Ty Lee?"  
> "..."  
> "No, you're right; it's Lady Ty Lee and Lady Mai."


	5. Chapter 5

A few days after his sudden awakening, Aang apologized for his behavior. 

_‘I am not entitled to your affections.’_

Toph must have talked to him, she thought.

And as much as Katara felt like she should be angry longer, she forgave him. 

But his words still rang in her head, made a home for itself in her heart. She doesn't mean to do it purposely, but she spent little time with him alone after that. Even during the healing sessions, either Sokka or Toph was always in the room. It wasn’t like she asked them to do so but regardless of their own reasonings for it, she was grateful. 

Right now was one of those moments, when Aang was looking at her with his grey eyes full of wonder. She knew what would come next, what always came after he smiled that soft smile of his.

A hug.

And usually, this never bothered her. Spirits, how many hugs have she initiated? But for whatever the reason may be, she didn’t want a hug from Aang. Not right now, at least. And maybe she was being a bit overdramatic, overreacting, but she didn’t want it. So when it seemed like he was about to lean in a bit, raise his arms a little higher, she used the excuse of putting the water back in her canister as the reason she got up. 

But was it right for her to feel guilty about something she didn’t want to do? It wasn’t as if she owed anyone a hug. Holding in the scowl, she forced herself to smile, refusing to acknowledge the hurt in his eyes. 

“You’re pretty much healed up, Aang. I can’t do anything about the scar but besides that, you’re as good as new.” She muttered, turning away quickly to drop the corner of her lips. Hurting him wasn’t in her intentions but she wasn't going to do something that the very thought of it made her uncomfortable. 

She needed to talk to him about this, about the boundaries that would now need to be set. To protect his heart and her sanity.

He let out a yawn and slipped under his cover. “I’m pretty beat. Wake me up when anything fun happens!” His voice was filled with false enthusiasm but shrugging it off as much as possible, Katara nodded and made her way to the door right behind the other two. 

“Rest well, Aang,” she spoke softly, closing the door behind her. 

Taking in a deep breath, she straightened her shoulders. They’ll get over this bump, they’ll be fine, she was sure of this. They’ve done well so far and Katara was stubborn. She wouldn’t let this ruin the friendships she’s made, the family she’s built.

But she needed the reassurance from Aang that he wouldn’t try anything again. If it wasn’t clear enough that something was going on with her and Zuko, Toph made it her job to constantly drop some snide comments here and there.

If she wasn’t too focused on hiding the blush, she would have appreciated it.

Speaking of the earthbender. “I’m tired,” she shouted, lacing her fingers behind her head and walking towards the opposite direction of her room. Towards _Katara’s_ room, actually and the waterbender snorted. 

“Your room’s in the other direction.”

“Sharing is caring.” She threw her a mischievous smile before ducking into the door. 

Shaking her head, Katara looked over at her brother in exasperation. But she wasn’t completely annoyed; she knew the girl would leave if she really wanted the room to herself. 

“You okay, ‘Tara?” Sokka asked, his eyebrows furrowed, creating a crease that was a frequent visitor these days. Lately, it seemed as if he was doing more worrying than her. Smiling, Katara nodded, stepping in to hug him. 

“Why don’t you go up and see if dad needs any help?”

He nodded, stepping back to look at her once more before turning away. She never usually told him this but she was glad Sokka was her brother, the best friend she grew up with. Ever since their mother’s death and their father leaving to fight, it was always them against the world. Them and their grandmother in a ghost image of the once-mighty South Pole. 

Heading towards her room, her eyebrows raised in surprise when she saw Toph sitting up in her bed instead of under the cover. Walking over, the waterbender sat down right next to her. 

"Sugar queen, I gotta say- I'm a little surprised."

Hearing this, Katara frowned. "About what?"

"You always coddle Aang. After he apologized, I thought you were going to let him act around you as if nothing had changed. But you haven’t.”

Feeling a flash of irritation, Katara forced herself to take a deep breath before responding. This wasn’t a new topic - the number of times Sokka and Toph yelled at her for the way she treats Aang was too many to count. Ever since her mother was murdered, she took it upon herself to be the caretaker of the family. Of course, her father did most of the work but when she was old enough, she asked her father to go on the hunts, to do the things he needed to do as the Chief. Then he was on a ship, sailing towards the war that was overseas. 

She ended up becoming her family’s caretaker full-time. 

Sure, her grandmother took watch over them but she wasn’t young - it was a lot on her bones to be taking care of two very active, very rowdy children. 

And when they found Aang, it was a role she slipped in easily. He had been missing for a hundred years, he was taken to the Air Nomad temples when he was young, and his entire people were completely decimated. 

How could Katara _not_ slip into the role of the caretaker? 

They thought she was using the excuse of him having lost all his people to act like this towards him and as much as she wanted to be mad about that, she couldn’t. They were right.

But now, it brings the fact that they hardly leave her alone with the airbender to a different perspective. Was this the reason?

“Is that why you and Sokka follow me when I visit Aang?” She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, struggling on whether to be annoyed or not. 

“That’s half the reason, to be frank. The other is to make sure Aang doesn’t make you uncomfortable. He’s been used to you brushing things off when it came to him. I didn’t want him to think he could win your feelings like the way he was trying while we were in Ba Sing Se.” Toph confessed and she looked so serious that Katara sighed. It wasn’t often the girl was like this with her and so the waterbender decided she wasn’t upset.

“I think I could handle it if Aang came at me again.”

“I believe you now, Katara.” Toph raised her hands in a surrendering gesture, a smirk playing on her lips. “That Fire Nation prince must have you so whipped; it got you putting Aang in his place with no problem.”

Now _that_ was the Toph she knew and loved. Well, _most_ of the time.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Katara huffed, looking away. Realizing how ridiculous that was, she quickly faced back to the earthbender, only to regret it when she noticed her grin only got bigger.

“ _Salai,_ you are _so_ whipped, sugar queen.” She laughed, throwing her head back with her hands on her stomach and Katara, as much as she hated it, could feel the warmth of that accusation crawl up her cheeks. 

But it wasn’t like she was entirely _wrong_ \- Katara has spent countless hours with her thoughts on Zuko. And lately, she was starting to feel the stress of having to watch over three people leak into her shoulder, into her aching feet. With that came with the memories of what she was used to doing to relieve her tensions.

It often involved being under a certain firebender. 

And having those thoughts were becoming increasingly more dangerous. It made her want him even more than she usually does daily and it left her confused most of the time. How was she so enraptured by him that the reason she was keeping herself busy was so her thoughts wouldn’t wander to him?

This longing had to be unnatural - she didn’t even miss her father this much when they were apart for years.

Wanting to literally talk about anything else, Katara wracked her brain for something to distract Toph. Eyes scanning the room, they landed on where she kept the letter she received hidden and suddenly remembered the part about Gaoling Zuko mentioned.

“Toph, I forgot to tell you,” she turned to face the girl fully and felt herself soften immediately. “Zuko said that the people of Gaoling are revolting against the nobles. Your home is fighting back.”

Immediately, the earthbender straightened up and gripped onto the bedsheets, her knuckles turning white. “Revolting?” She asked, her voice quiet and Katara felt her heart squeeze at the hopeful tone. Oftentimes, she forgets that Toph is still only a teen. 

Not that Katara was much older.

“Yes - Gaoling and Omashu. It is putting a hold on other plans Ozai has.”

“But that means,” slowly, Katara saw the tension bleed out of her but the slump in her shoulder let her know that it was being replaced by _defeat._ “People are going to die.” She finished in a whisper, her head bowed and without much thought, Katara wrapped her arms around the younger girl and pulled her close.

“I mean, I know people are dying _now_ but… but,” a shudder passed through Toph and Katara squeezed her tighter. She _understood._

“It’s going to look a bit different when you go back.”

"Yeah,” she heaved a sigh before pulling away with a crinkle on her nose. “Gah, I need to stop being around you so much. Your softness is rubbing off on me.” 

As Katara laughed at that, the younger girl stuck her tongue out and hopped off the bed. “I can’t be soft. I am Toph Bei Fong- uh,” she shook her head with a grimace. “I will think of a family name later because I denounce the name Bei Fong. Anyways,” she rested her fist on her hips, her stance wide. “I am the greatest earthbender and metalbender this world has ever seen.”

With that said, she strolled out of the room with the confidence only someone with that title could and Katara shook her head. 

Rolling her shoulders back, she winced at the cracks in her neck. The past couple of weeks had not been easy on her, especially on days she would have to bend a mist all around them to obscure them from the sight of other ships.

Her mind returned to how she usually released this stress. Biting her bottom lip, Katara stood up to the bedroom door and immediately locked it. Letting a low sigh, she trudged back onto her bed, placing a pillow underneath her shoulder blades as she laid down. 

Tilting her head back, her thoughts wandered to the way Zuko would touch her, would undo her, would _ravish_ her and her eyes fluttered close. The way his hands would caress her skin as he slipped her clothes off, the way he would pay so much attention to her breast and how much it drove her insane, and _Tui,_ did she miss him.

Miss the way he would whisper ‘ _good girl_ ’ when she opened up her legs, begging him for _more, more, more._

Her breath staggering as she kept thinking about how he plucked the strings of her body, winding her tight, she pinched her nipples, feeling the pleasure of it add to the haziness in her mind. He would take his time, make sure not an inch of her skin went untouched as he leaned down, gripping on her thighs as he began to eat her out. The image of it had her hand sliding into her legging, past her undergarment and a soft moan escaped her lips.

 _'Let me hear you, Kat’_ he would say when she tried to hold back and her fingers moved faster as she thought of his voice, of his cursed tongue sliding in and out of her with his equally cursed fingers.

As she imagined the way he would pull away when she was just right there on the edge, lining himself against her, she slipped two fingers in herself, her breath hitching with the need to chant his name. 

_'You’re such a good girl, you’re doing so well for me’_ his filthy praises would start, knowing she loved it, loved the way he would lean down to kiss her hard, loved how he already knew her body so well in the little time they were together.

“ _Oh, spirits,”_ she moaned, squeezing her eyes as she brushed her thumb over that bundle of sweet nerves, tipping herself over. 

Struggling through the pleasurable haze that blanketed around her, Katara slowly blinked her eyes open. 

_Fuck, I miss Zuko,_ she briefly groaned, pulling her hand away and sitting up. Did he curse her? Was that the reason she wanted to jump into his arms more than anything else at the moment? 

Shaking her head, she headed towards her nightstand and wiped her hand on a tissue before washing it in the basin she was happy they gave her. But now, her room smelled like sex so, on a whim, she gathered her unclean clothes and sheet. It was about time to wash them anyway.

-

Fixing her bed with the now clean sheet, she decided to go up to the deck. Katara was surprised there wasn’t an accident, something that would require her attention.

(Toph and Sokka together were almost as bad as Toph and Aang.)

Plus, it has been hours since she had any food and seen her dad. Heading up there, she smiled once she caught sight of the three she was thinking about. Toph was pointing in the direction of her dad while Sokka was bent over in laughter. 

Her father was the first one to see her and his soft smile relaxed Katara further. “Katara! My girl, we’re about to sit down for some dinner-”

“Chief! Ship ahead!”

Of course, just when she was about to relax, it came back to bite her. Just as she was getting into a bending position, her father shook his head. “They’re already heading this way. Hide under your hood and cover the bison.” 

Nodding her head, she went to do as she was told, though she didn’t have a very good feeling about this. The better option would have been to let her cloak them in some mist but when she turned to see how close the ship was, it wouldn’t have worked. They were already too close.

Close enough that they were now unloading the board between the ships and the other captain had come over, asking her father why they were not traveling in the right way.

After some quick exchange, she thought they were convinced. Both men nodded at Chief Hakoda before heading back to their ship when Toph’s sudden shout rang in her ears.

_“They know!”_

Without much thought, Katara sprung into actions, making sure to get as much distance between them and the Fire Nation. It was the most bending she had down since boarding this hunk of metal and _it felt good._

She felt _powerful._

Her father told her of how the Southern Water Tribe was ambushed by the Fire Nation - they were tricked and were unprepared for the onslaught of violence rained down upon them.

If her people were prepared, if they knew just the length Sozin was willing to go in order to please his greed, the Fire Nation would not have stood a chance. Not with her homeland covered in snow, in _water._ Not with the ocean surrounding them like this.

She stopped bending when they were out of sight of the other ship. Wiping the sweat off her brow, she turned around, the question of everyone’s well being dying on her lips when she found the entire crew staring at her with wide eyes.

Frowning, she looked around until locking her gaze with her father. “Did I do something wrong?”

That seemed to shock everyone into moving once again, but their eyes held something else now. 

“You have a very powerful daughter, Chief,” one of the men muttered and that’s when it hit Katara what that look in their eyes was.

_Respect._

Maybe a bit of fear and Katara couldn’t help the satisfaction that she felt from it. It was only when she saw her father looking at her with pride that she felt bashful, giving him a shy smile as she moved towards him.

“You’re damn right,” he chuckled, wrapping an arm around her, he brought her close.

“The greatest waterbender there is,” Toph piped in and _ow,_ she didn’t have to hit her arm that hard. 

Wincing, Katara shook her head. “I wouldn’t say the greatest-”

Another arm came around her. “No, that title belongs to you, little sister. And you know a certain someone else would agree too.”

Eyes wide, she whipped her head towards Sokka, ready to ask just what exactly he meant by that. But by his knowing smirk, the mischievous glint in her eyes, she _already knew._

And when her father asked who this person was, she felt herself panic and started thinking of all the ways she would be able to drown her annoying brother without alerting anyone.

Seeing the alarm in his eyes, it was clear that the last sentence out of his mouth left without thinking much about it. Sending him a glare that she hoped meant ‘ _we will talk later’,_ she turned to her father with a sweet smile.

“No one, dad. Um, so the eclipse will be happening in a couple of weeks, right? When will we be heading towards the Fire Nation?”

“Someone sounds impatient,” Toph muttered and if her father wasn’t there, Katara would have shoved her.

“Patience was never her strong suit.”

Hitting Sokka in front of their dad was something common so Katara whacked his arm, satisfied by his sound of pain. Sure, she stepped right into their teasing by asking that question.

Then again, they also weren’t _entirely_ wrong. There was only one reason she wanted to hurry their trip, the only reason besides seeing the current Fire Lord lose his throne.

It was to see the Prince of the Fire Nation.

And these little shits were going to spill her secrets if they didn’t stop their snickering. 

“The Day of the Black Moon is fourteen nights away - by the rate that we’re going, we’ll touch dock in that place the prince spoke about in seven.” Her father’s gaze bounce back between her and the two laughing teens and raised an eyebrow.

“It’s uh,” she cleared her throat, ducking under her father’s arm before he could see the blush claiming her cheeks. “Nothing.”

She was hardly able to tell Sokka about her growing affections for Zuko; she was _nowhere_ near ready to tell her father that she went ahead and allowed herself to fall hard for him when they were in Ba Sing Se. 

Pushing all thoughts of that aside, she felt the steady rise of excitement in her. It should not make her this happy to know that in a few days, she would be on the same land as the firebender.

Maybe she shouldn’t be this eager but that didn’t stop her from rolling around her bed, a lazy smile on her lips.

And maybe she shouldn’t have moved the ship just a _little_ bit faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I will personally catapult her to into the ocean if she doesn't stop her moping, Sokka."  
> "Ah, Toph, give her a break! My little sister is in love~."  
> "I'm horrified - you both have gone dumb on me!"  
> "You'll find your certain someone too, Toph!"  
> "I will throw up on your shoes, twinkle toes."


	6. Chapter 6

He rose with the sun but the evenings were his most important time.

For the past week, he was in one of the outer villages under the cover of stifling the rising unrest. There wouldn’t have been a more perfect time than if Zuko had prayed to the spirits for one.

Hopping over the houses, he was following a trail he was investigating. There was a group of settlers here who had some sort of connection to the invasion the Avatar and his crew were planning.

He knew only what Katara had shared with him back in Ba Sing Se and once he caught word of others, of _his people,_ joining, Zuko wanted to know if there was a chance he could gather more intel. Anything to help them overthrow his father and bring peace to the world. 

When he and the royal guards arrived earlier that week, they were not greeted with the enthusiasm of those in the main capital. People would bow but there was anger in their faces, venom in their words and looking around the village, he felt ashamed to call himself the prince of this nation. 

He knew his father was accumulating a lot of wealth in the war but it was clear none of it was reaching those outside the main city. The houses were run down, there were people living on the streets, and the only ones to be seen were the elders and the children.

_‘Our children are dying!’_

A woman, a mother, shouted as they had passed, her arm holding a child tightly. _‘Where are our children?’_

When recruiting soldiers, they always started with villages like this. They promised their people money, wealth, _a name,_ if they joined the war.

But none of that was ever seen. Most times when their children came back, it was with missing limbs, with constant flashbacks and nightmares of the violence they bestowed on people, the violence they had experienced. The royal family took them whole and spit them back broken.

_Of course they would revolt._

And Zuko was proud of them for standing up, for deciding not to take any more of his father’s propaganda.

As he jumped over one roof, he caught sight of a brief flickering light. Crouching, he moved closer. It was in a clove, hidden away from wandering eyes. Squinting, he dropped off the roof, keeping his footsteps as quiet as possible in order not to alert them of his presence.

“The crown prince was banished for years - do you know why?”

One man muttered and the question nearly had Zuko stumbling over his feet. When he first began looking around, he wasn't expecting to be the topic of choice. 

“I heard it was because he didn’t agree with something _Ozai_ said.”

The only time he has heard such venom in someone’s voice was when he ran into Katara in the Northern Water Tribe. Scooting a little closer, he crouched by the doorway. 

“I heard he challenged the prince to an Agni Kai. Then burned his face when he refused.”

“Wasn’t the prince just a kid?”

“As if we needed more reason to hate him _._ This war needs to end, we’ve had _enough._ Do you have word on the Water Tribe fighters?”

It took him by surprise, hearing other people defend his actions against his father. There were others there that day - of course people would know about it. He doesn’t know how the people of the Fire Nation reacted to such a scene, how they felt to know that their leader willingly challenged his son, _a kid,_ to a duel to the death. It was the first time and if he hadn’t quickly focused on his composure, he would have given himself away.

But the Blue Spirit was known to be against the Fire Nation, would they allow him to sit in and listen? Would they accept him into their plans?

He wasn’t exactly known to be supportive of the Fire Lord’s regime.

“I heard that the prince killed the Avatar but if what Chief Hakoda said is true, the Avatar is alive.”

 _Chief Hakoda?_ Did these men have a relationship with the Water Tribe chief? Did the chief trust them enough to tell them things?

“Does that mean the prince is on the side of the Avatar?”

“We can only hope. If only we could get the Blue Spir-”

That was just the information Zuko was seeking. Knowing he had only a little bit of time before sunrise, he started to move away. But before he left the villagers, he wanted to show them that the Blue Spirit supported their cause, supported their uprising. Stepping into the little light given by the lamp outside, he waited until their attention was on him. When they started heading in his direction, he placed a hand over his chest, to show his compliance, his agreement. 

“The Blue Spirit,” one of the men muttered, his eyes betraying both fear and admiration and Zuko felt his lips twitch. 

But he had a reputation to maintain and with a quick dip of his head, he launched himself upward and quickly dashed away. There was something he needed to do right before turning in for the night. 

Now that the villagers knew the Blue Spirit was on their side, he knew it would provide a boost of confidence, to push his people towards liberation. In order to further give them a sign, he found his way quickly towards the soldier station just outside the village. Since this place was closer to the Earth Kingdom than Caldera, there was a watch post to protect the village in case they were attacked. Within the station, was food and medicine that were meant only for the soldiers.

His father didn’t spend any money on villages and infrastructure, but he didn’t hesitate to lavish the stations. It was an illusion, to make people beliebe being a soldier was the greatest honor. 

That also meant the villagers, those sick and bedridden, were not getting the proper care or medicine they need. 

As the prince of the nation, he knew how the stations were built. He knew of certain passages even the soldiers themselves are not aware of. Which worked out perfectly for him - he was able to slip into the station undetected and make his way towards the infirmary. 

Just as he was about to enter, he heard voices nearby, slowly getting closer. Holding his breath, Zuko slipped into the room and did his best to close the door without being heard. But of course, his luck was never that great. The voices were heading in his direction.

“Fuck,” he cursed, looking around, trying a space he could hide in. His gaze shifted upwards and _there._

The soldiers would never think about checking the area above their heads. Quickly finding a ledge on the wall, Zuko began climbing, keeping his breathing as quiet as possible, thanking the spirits when he was able to properly hide right before the door opened up, revealing the two benders behind the voices.

“...do you think the prince knows?” The shorter of the two muttered.

He wasn’t surprised to hear the soldiers talking about him. As the son of the Fire Lord, it came with the position. But it did pique his interest.

“He seems much more knowledgeable than when they first banished him.” The taller one shrugged. “He’s no longer a kid and even if he wasn’t part of the politics in the last few years, I’m sure he has some indication.”

_Indication?_

The way these two were talking, they were not mere soldiers. Risking the chance of exposure, he moved along the edge until he caught a good look at their uniforms.

 _Generals_. More precisely, the generals he was told about earlier that day. Now, he was more invested in their hushed gossip, wondering just exactly these two knew that he didn’t.

“You’re right. For years, Fire Lord Ozai has been grooming Princess Azula since the very beginning.” The soldier shook his head. “It is obvious that they were expecting him to not be as charming or as sharp as he is and was hoping he would make a mistake. That way, they have an excuse to banish him again.”

_Banish._

The word felt like a punch to his gut, nearly knocking the air out of him. He wasn’t entirely surprised by such a revelation but it caught him off guard, momentarily stunning him. For some reason, the thought of his father and Azula coming up with a plan to get rid of him didn’t come to mind before. He was so focused on making sure to provide as many details to the Water Tribe Warriors that he forgot about the possibility. 

Was he so out of the loop that he didn’t catch wind of this?

But then he furrowed his eyebrow because if the generals knew, wouldn’t Mai and Ty Lee have known as well?

“From what I’ve heard, many of the court people are starting to favor the crown prince over Princess Azula. But also many people outside of the court are hoping he becomes Fire Lord because they believe he would end the war.” The taller bender said as he looked through one of the cabinets.

“How would that work if they say Prince Zuko killed the Avatar?”

“There’s word going around that the Avatar is indeed alive. One of the reasons why the royal family is plotting to banish him.”

“If I’m being honest, I want this war to end. Haven’t we taken enough lives?” His companion responded, crossing his arm, he leaned against the counter.

“Hush now, we don’t need someone reporting what we say.” The soldier scolded before sighing. “But yes, I agree. One nation wasn’t meant to control the whole world and with the Air Nomad wiped out and the low number of waterbender, we’re already in an imbalance. I’m surprised the spirits haven’t cursed us yet.”

The soldier stepped away from the cabinet with a vile of medicine in his hand. “With the rising unrest and the inner political turmoil, I think the spirits will curse us with a war among ourselves.” 

“If the Avatar is indeed alive, the only way to stop the pending inner war is if the prince somehow takes over the throne.” His comrade hummed as he started heading towards the door and Zuko crouched further. Holding his breath, he watched as both soldiers left the room, their voices now fading away. “Too many people are speaking out now; the support would be on his side…”

He stayed in his position for a few long moments, letting the conversation he witnessed sink into his mind. It was one thing to hear civilians say they want the war to end but soldiers? He had expected every soldier to want the war to continue, to triumph over every other nation.

But then he thought about it as he looked around the room. They had the top medicine here, the best food the village can offer and where many soldiers came from, it wasn't as well off as Caldera City.

Most soldiers probably joined because they then would know when their next meal is.

A fierce, blinding rage trembled through the prince. Anger at his father, at the system he put in place that forced his people to fight a selfish man's war in order to merely _survive._

Dropping from his position, Zuko quickly began looking through each drawer and cabinet, filling the bag he brought with him. Making his way out of the station, he couldn’t stop thinking about what he overheard. Both from the civilians and from the soldiers. The Firenation is struggling within its own people and he was starting to realize just what his presence has done.

When he had first arrived, he was always on his toes, prepared for any question, any comment to undermine him. His uncle had trained him for years on how to talk, how to put those in power in their place with certain phrases. Now, with what those soldiers said, he was starting to think back over his recent interactions with his father’s council as well and noblemen; there was a stark difference between how they first treated him a month ago compared to just the other day.

They no longer threw snarky comments at him, no longer questioning his authority or actions. If anything, it was as if they had begun to _respect_ him. As he left the bag of medicine in front of the village’s clinic, a sudden moment broke through his thought, slamming to his forethoughts.

Soon after it was announced he would be leaving for this village, the councilman in charge of looking over the royal family’s travel had turned to him, asked _him,_ what he would need. The only reason why this was so significant was because every decision had to go through Ozai before any action could be taken. In that moment, Zuko had spoken without hesitation, with the voice that left no doubt he was the prince of the Firenation, the next Firelord.

He remembered how livid his father looked soon afterward, how Azula looked furious. They both schooled their expression quickly and Zuko had originally written it off as he had imagined it but it was clear he didn’t.

The court was already accepting him as the future Firelord and was starting to treat him as such.

With many outside the capital hoping he would take over in order to end the war, Zuko realized a very important fact; he was holding all the power now.

Ozai and Azula wouldn’t be able to banish him again. Not unless they are prepared for the potential pushback it would cause. Since they already knew the story of why he was banished, kicking him out again would have the public believe it was due to another disagreement with his father.

If he was forced to leave before the invasion, he would use that opportunity to turn more people against Ozai. They couldn’t risk that. The other way to get rid of him would be to _murder_ him. That thought brought a grimace to his lips but he couldn’t dismiss the idea - murdering the prince in order to achieve Ozai's desires was not beneath them. Agni _,_ they had murdered his grandfather so his father could be crowned Fire Lord. 

But if they did go through with it, the results would be just as catastrophic.

They couldn’t get rid of him, he realized.

In order for him to have more support, however, he needed to further the tension between his father and the people of the Fire Nation. He would need to challenge Ozai but not to a duel - he needed to challenge him _politically._

He was already doing this but so far, everything had been subtle, nothing the Fire Lord could call him out on. Zuko needed to ramp it up. 

Slipping into his designated room, he yanked the mask off and quickly tugged off his alter ego’s clothes. Just as he was shoving it into his bag, the sight of an envelope on his bed caught his attention. 

The sound of his blood rushing suddenly erupted in his ears. He sent a letter soon after he was told of his trip detailing about new situations as well as informing them that this would be the only time he could receive any letter. 

Before he left the palace, he had asked Mai to act as if she were to send him one just in case he received a letter from the Water Tribe warriors. 

Picking it up, his breath caught in his throat when he saw it had no seal. Ripping it open, the breath he was holding exhaled slowly. Pulling the content out, he was surprised to find more than one paper. Deciding to read the top one first, he set the other one down.

_7 nights - East Maszo Port._

He was surprised by how close they already were. The eclipse is about two weeks away; he was expecting them to reach the Firenation closer to it. 

_We coordinated with those already inside - the others will arrive on the night before. Be prepared, Prince Zuko._

_H._

This letter was short but it held all the information Zuko needed to know. He would need to meet with them before the eclipse, to show that he was, in fact, on their side. It was crucial he met Chief Hakoda - as the incoming Fire Lord, he needed to have a positive relationship with the head of the entire force fighting against his father.

It didn’t slip his mind that he was also the father of the girl that invaded his mind every day they’ve been apart.

Before letting his mind wander towards what that would mean, he picked up the second paper.

_Ko-sah_

_I miss you._

The words, so sudden, left him reeling, his knees threatening to buckle underneath him. He knew exactly who had written this letter and he had to sit down. The nickname, something she only ever whispered in their vulnerable moments seared his brain with the deep affection he held for her. Taking in a deep breath, his eyes roamed over the paper.

_We know sending a letter to you is risky but when my dad told me he was going to do it, I couldn’t miss the opportunity. I just miss you a lot and since I felt better when you sent me a letter, I hope this does the same for you. And I have to confess - Sokka and Aang know something happened between us. They don’t know that we’re actually together but be aware of Sokka - he is determined to give you the protective brother treatment even though he knows I can easily take you on._

A snort escaped from him and he fondly shook his head. 

_Will I be able to see you before everything changes? You’ll stop by right?_

A sudden ache zapped through him and he sighed, using his free hand to rub his chest. The lingering longing has been there since he left Katara all those days ago but reading her words, knowing she missed him just as much, the gape in his heart widened.

 _Spirits,_ he missed her so much. And to know she wanted to meet up with him, it was both soothing him and tearing him apart. He was already planning on stopping by but now, he was afraid that once he does, once he got a view of Katara, he wouldn't know how to behave. She was already a constant presence on his mind without her being here but what would happen once he sees her?

He would have to see her first, to quench his need of holding her once again, of touching her, of just being around her. 

_Hope to see you soon, future Fire Lord._

_Yours._

He felt a flare of possession ripple through him, so fierce a puff of flames escaped his nose, as he read the final word. She said one of the things he hadn't realized he needed to hear; that she was _his._ If only he could tell her, face to face, that he was hers. Mind, body, _his heart_ \- it all yearned her Katara.

He was going to see her soon or spirits help anyone who dared to stand in his way. 

Tucking the envelope safely in his sack, he started prepping himself for sleep when he heard the familiar sound of a messenger firehawk by his window. Wondering who might have sent him a letter, he walked over to the window and stuck his arm out for the bird.

Zuko slipped the letter off the bird's neck, his eyebrows furrowing when he noticed it was sealess. Why would Chief Hakoda send him another letter so soon? 

But as he read it, he felt his heart sink with anger and dread.

_Northern Water T. no longer with us. Prepare for an ambush._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Who do you think is the Blue Spirit?"  
> "I don't know but I have to give them respect. It's amusing to see the Fire Lord scrambling to find him."  
> "I think it's Prince Zuko. He was banished for trying to save troops and this looks like his own payback, Joru."  
> "Akun, please get some rest."


	7. Chapter 7

Of all things Katara had expected to hear, her sister tribe backing out last minute was not it. 

They were only a handful of days away from touching dock when an animal she hasn’t seen in a long time bobbled its head out of the ocean. It was an otterdolphin, an animal used by her tribe as a means of communication with other cities around the pole. But ever since the big move into the main city of Terlaq, the animals weren’t needed.

At first, Katara assumed it was from her Grangran. That had both concerned her and excited her. It had been too long since she had seen the older woman and she greatly missed her.

But as her father read the letter in the bottle, his face carefully morphed into an expressionless mask. This was what concerned her the most and fear shot through her. Whenever her father had that look, the reason behind it was never good. As much as it pained her, Katara prepared herself for the dreadful news.

However, when her father looked up and locked gaze with Bato, his second in command, she noticed anger creeping into his eyes. There wasn’t any anguish or loss in his gaze and it left Katara confused. But once he called for a meeting of everyone, she knew it had to do with something else. Even Bato looked murderous and instead of asking the many questions in her head, she settled on remaining quiet, sitting next to her brother as her father explained the content within the piece of paper.

Her father was a gifted speaker - he had the ability to boost the spirits of those he was with. This time though, her father was sharp, his words short and clear;

_ ‘Our sister tribe in the north have decided to change their stance. They are no longer choosing to participate in the invasion.’ _

The moment after this reveal was etched in her mind. It was silent before it seemed like every voice spoke up at the same time. But Katara didn’t stay long to see the outcome of the abrupt chaos caused by those words.

Her mind had been buzzing, unable to comprehend anything besides the sense of betrayal growing in her chest. The participation of the Northern Water Tribe was crucial to their invasion plan. They were confident in their chance to overthrow the Fire Nation, overthrow  _ Ozai,  _ but now, she could feel it start to crumble. She would be the only waterbender besides the Swamp benders and Aang. Earthbenders would still be present and her father, just yesterday, received news of many firenation citizens preparing to fight as well. Both benders and nonbenders.

“What in La,” she muttered as she sat on her bed, feeling the numbness seep out of her, quickly being replaced by fury. “What the  _ fuck. _ ” She scoffed, her fingers gripping the bed sheet underneath her, the only thing anchoring her at the moment.

“Katara,” her door slammed open and she bolted onto her feet, her hands ready to bend the water from her pouch. “Katara, your father is saying Zuko might be in danger.”

“What _ , _ ” she whispered, her arms dangled by her side as she blinked at the earthbender stupidly. Already, her mind was having a hard time accepting the fact they didn’t have the support of her sister but  _ this  _ was what broke Katara’s mind.

Toph simply nodded, her breathing was heavy as if she ran to tell Katara. “We got another letter from a firehawk; it’s from the Fire Nation rebels. They’re saying the royal family is plotting on murdering Zuko before the eclipse. We never told them that Zuko is our ally but they all believe Zuko would bring an end to the war. So they are asking us to put aside our distaste for Zuko and help save him.”

_ Murdering Zuko. _

Words she never wanted to hear rang in her head, drowning out everything else Toph was saying and specks started floating in her vision, her breathing stilling. Her blood ran cold as it pounded in her veins and Katara’s knees threatened to give out.

The anger she felt earlier was nothing compared to the seething rage that followed those words. It echoed in her mind, wrapping around her tightly, smothering all other emotions. 

She knew it was dangerous for him to go back, knew that his sister wouldn't give up the heir so easily-  _ she should have told him to stay. _

If she didn't bring up the idea to Zuko-  _ he would be here. _

He would be here and _ he would be safe. _

She needed to save him, needed to make sure he was alright. She needed to  _ go. _

Sucking in a breath, she felt herself shaking but it wasn’t until the muffled voice did she realize who it was.

They sounded distant, too far underwater and  _ why was Toph shaking her. _

“Katara, snap out of it! You’re messing with the waves!”

She could hear the panic in her voice but that wasn’t her main concern. All she felt was this sudden need to leave, the sudden need to find the prince. She needed to  _ find Zuko. _

“I need to get to Zuko.” It took her a moment to realize she was the one who spoke, her voice sounding foreign to her own ears.

“Tara, we’re going to save Zuko!”

This time, it wasn’t the earthbender who spoke. Instead, it was another person she recognized, his voice cutting through the waves rocking in her head sharply, and-

It wasn’t until they were forcibly thrown off to the side did the noise around her start to sound right.

“Aang is trying his best to keep us steady!” She heard her brother’s frantic shout and blinked, looking around her surroundings, shocked to see them on the floor.

“What…” she murmured, her hand on her shoulder as she stood up, her hands flying to the wall when the ship lurched again. Furrowing her eyebrows, she watched as her companion turned in her direction. ”There wasn’t a storm in sight.”

But just as she was able to get her equilibrium, the sudden rocking of the ship ceased. Katara thought this was odd - usually, storms tend to fade out.

“Tara!” Her brother shouted, throwing his arms around her. “Never do that again.”

“Huh?” she made a confused sound, looking over his shoulder to see Toph scowling, her arms crossed.

“You don’t know what happened?” The earthbender spoke up. 

“Was that not a storm?” Katara asked once she was able to peel her brother away, her confusion mounting as she saw the relief on his face.

“After I told you about Zuko-” she breathed in sharply, her hands up as if in preparation for Karata's reaction. The waterbender wasn’t too focused on that, however

“You just weren’t there and then suddenly, we were being jostled around by the ocean.” Toph continued carefully, and Katara was confused by the hesitance she heard. She doesn’t remember much - just that one moment, she was listening to Toph and the next, she was on the ground.

“There was no storm, Katara,” her brother added and now, he was looking at her weirdly, as if trying to figure out a puzzle. That wasn’t sitting right with Katara for some reason and she crossed her arms as if to protect her from his searching gaze.

“What was causing all that then?”

She felt a spike of irritation when Toph and Sokka locked gaze. They knew something she didn’t. After a moment of silence, she snapped.

“Well?”

“You.”

She blinked, her annoyance swapped out for confusion. What do they mean it was her? She was in this room with Toph when it all happened, how could it have been her? 

Before she could ask, Toph began talking.

“I think the news hit you hard and when you were out of it, the ocean was reflecting on your emotions.”

She furrowed her eyebrows, disbelief spreading through her. She had control over her bending, even when she was overwhelmed. Hearing that she had somehow bent the ocean in her sudden lapse of consciousness, it didn't make much sense to her. The last time she couldn’t manage it was before she was a student of Master Pakku.

“But I have total control over my bending, that doesn’t make sense.”

As Sokka was opening his mouth to retort, a shout was heard and he frowned. “We’ll speak about this more later. We need to come up with a new strategy now that we don’t have the North’s support.”

With that said, he moved towards the door, pausing to give her shoulder a squeeze before ducking under the doorway.

“Have you heard the story of the Grounded Souls?”

Eyebrows shooting up, Katara turned to the earthbender. “No? What’s it about?”

Toph tilted her head to the side as if to consider whether or not to share it with her. Katara knew she couldn’t rush Toph and so she sat down on her bed, still puzzling over what they just discussed. 

“I’m not a great storyteller, but the bottom line is that two people, of opposite bending, would help the world during a time of great turmoil. They would come together when the world is ready to turn a corner, when they need strong leaders to usher the world into peace.” Toph began, taking a seat on the ground by her bed.

This sounded familiar to Katara - her mother used to tell her about a similar story, about how there were two destined together by the hands of spirit, to bring peace to a troubled world.

“My mother used to tell us a story like that - called them the Moon Tethered Souls.”

Toph nodded before continuing. “I know the Fire Nation calls them Harmony Flames. I bet the Air Nomads had a name for them too.”

Katara was struggling to see where Toph was going with this. The story her mother told her was just that - a story. But the earthbender was speaking as if it wasn’t just a story. As if it was  _ real. _

“That’s just a story, though. What’s your point, Toph?”

“I…” there was that hesitance in her voice and it baffled her. It was so rare for Toph to seem so uncertain of her words and it happened  _ twice  _ in the past few minutes. She usually went ahead and spoke without much care of how it was interpreted. Katara decided to wait, willing to give her the time she needed to tell her.

“I don’t believe it’s just a story. I believe it to be true. Aang told me about the trip through the tunnels you all took in order to get to Omashu; do you remember the story of Oma and Shu?”

Stunned, Katara just nodded. 

“They are an example of Grounded Souls - they weren’t of opposite elements but of opposite sides. When Shu was murdered, Oma was devastated, angry, in pain and her rage was so powerful, it bridged the two towns, brought them together in what we call Omashu today.” 

Toph paused and for a moment, the only sound heard was their breathing. Katara knew of the story - spirits, her and Aang uncovered the writings. But the way Toph was telling it, it was different. The earthbender wasn’t focusing on their love, their tragedy, but on Oma’s reaction to the killing of her lover.

She felt a drop in her stomach, sitting there, making it harder for her to breathe. But she forced out her next words, wanting the younger girl to continue. 

“What are you getting at?”

“Don’t take this the wrong way but,” Toph licked her lips and turned to face her. “I think you and Zuko might be one of the Grounded Souls. And before you deny it, I have been thinking about it ever since you came home that first day talking about him.” She threw her a knowing smile before schooling her expression. “I know you can hold a grudge so when you showed no animosity towards him, I found it strange.”

Katara’s breath was knocked out from her, her eyes wide as she stared at the earthbender. It was strange, she knew this herself. She went from hating his very being to flirting with him, to a  _ relationship.  _ But for some reason, she didn’t think much about it before. The waterbender wanted to see how it would, especially after Zuko confessed to wanting to join her side.

After that first day, the anger she usually harbored for him was gone. And in its place, a feeling of longing, of fondness for him. 

“Remember the day you kicked us out? I don’t know what he did but you seemed  _ content.  _ Happy, even. It was why I wanted to see you both together and when we did, your heart beats slowed down until it  _ matched. _ ” A brief amusement flashed across her face, her lips curling. “And now, with the way you acted after what I told her, it was the final piece that convinced me.”

She knew what Toph was going to say but the shock of hearing it slammed into her, rendering her breathless. Those stories, whenever her mother would tell her, have been some of her favorites. And Katara didn’t have any merit to disagree - a lot of what she mentioned was similar to the tales of the Moon Tethered Souls she was told about. And if the other nations had this exact same story, there had to be  _ some  _ truth.

If anything, it explained the sudden loss of control she had over her bending. That and the weird way they clicked so well after years of fighting against each other. 

“Also, I can see how much you miss him,” the earthbender spoke softly.

_ Tu and La,  _ did she miss that firebender. If someone told her a year ago that she would miss the banished Prince of the Fire Nation, she would have thought that went mad. But now,  _ spirits,  _ she would do anything to be in his embrace once more. Just for one night.

Just for one month, one year, one decade. 

Until they grow old with grey and white hair and then she would find him in the afterlife. 

“I have been pushing the ship to go a bit faster,” she admitted, wringing her fingers in her lap as she gave Toph a sheepish smile. 

The shorter girl barked out a laugh before she turned to head out of the room. “Sweetness, did you forget I’m a metalbender? I already knew that. But everyone else is trying to figure out why we’ll be there in two days than the four days they predicted before.”

Of course Toph would notice. Katara rolled her eyes fondly before ushering the girl out, shaking her head at the loud laugh spilling from her.

They were going to be on enemy land but this wasn’t bothering her. Not when she was finally going to be on the same land as Zuko.

Wondering what would be the best way to sneak into the city, Katara felt her lips curl. One way or another, she was going to get the prince alone. And  _ soon. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Chief Hakoda, what just happened?"  
> "I'm not sure - there wasn't a storm in sight."  
> "It ended just as fast as it started. Maybe the spirits are telling us they're with us?"  
> "That's definitely one way to tell us."


	8. Chapter 8

When Zuko returned to the Palace, the halls were quiet, an eeriness settling in the atmosphere. With the knowledge that his sister and father were planning his assassination, he was on alert, eyes scanning around his surroundings as he made his way towards his room.

It was evening when he arrived, with much of the staff already off to bed, the only sound to be heard was his footsteps. But even then, it took a trained ear to hear him well. 

Preparing himself for rest, he thought of the ways he could head over to the port in the coming days. The unrest over there had been quiet and Zuko knew this meant they were preparing for the rebellions to touch dock. As long as Ozai’s attention was elsewhere, they would go undiscovered. 

A knock at his door broke him from his thoughts and he narrowed his eyes, wondering who would stop by this late. But just as he was about to head to the door, it opened, his lone brow shooting upward at who it was.

“We need to talk, Zuko,” Mai whispered, stepping aside to let Ty lee slip inside as well. “We only have a few minutes.”

“What is it?” Crossing his arm, he watched as they came closer. When they stopped only a couple of feet away from him, Zuko noticed the worry etched in their face; the serious expression Ty Lee was bearing and the grim set of Mai’s lips. Whatever had them looking like that, he knew it only meant trouble for him.

“Ozai knows there’s an invasion happening. He assumed the Southern Water Tribe warriors would try something out on the day of the Black Sun but then one of the Dai Li confessed to General Riko.”

Sucking in a sharp breath, Zuko uncrossed his arms. “The Dai Li knew?” He asked, wondering how he missed the information before. He had only met the Ba Sing Se cultural police a handful of times but he wasn’t aware they knew about the plan.

Ty Lee nodded. “Yes. They didn’t want to tell anyone at first because, even though they helped Azula take control of Ba Sing Se, they still want the Fire Nation to stop the war. But when they realized they are going to have more control over the city under Azula, one of the men confessed.”

“There’s also an assassination plot for your head, Zuko,” Mai spoke up, the corners of her lips deepening. “But they know, with the amount of support you have, it has to be done in a way that would cause no uprising.”

He wasn’t surprised about this; he was already aware. Waving his head, he leaned against one of the bedposts. “I already know about that. When I was in Tenoyo, I overheard both the civilians and soldiers talk about it. Also, I knew Azula would try to do something - no way would she willingly give up being the heir so easily.”

“What do you plan on doing then?” Ty Lee furrowed her eyebrows. “I heard they were planning on poisoning you and they started making more war decisions while you were gone.”

“Do you know when they plan to assassinate me?”

Mai sighed, rubbing a hand down her face before straightening up again. “The day of the invasion - I think they are planning to use that as your cause of death.”

“If they do it beforehand, it’ll raise too many questions.” The acrobat added, nibbling on her bottom lip with nervousness before she looked over at Mai. Wrapping her arm around her, Ty Lee turned back to him. “You will need to leave before then.” 

He was already planning on heading out over to the rebellions before the planned attack but now, he thinks that when he slips out, he won’t be coming back. With the invasion being only nine days away, He would need to sneak away either tomorrow or at the latest, the day afterwards. With his jaw set, he made up his mind. Turning to the two women, he paused when he saw how they were looking at each, how they were holding each other. A wave of appreciation filled him and he felt his lips twitch, threatening to break out into a smile. Here they were, fighting with him, instead of his sister and father. They were always Azula’s friends but when it came to saving the world, they chose to side with him.

He knew what they were doing wasn’t easy; having to constantly put on a face around the princess was taxing. They had to be careful about everything they said, everything they did, in case Azula caught them slipping. They might be her childhood friends but if his sister found out they were betraying her, she wouldn’t hesitate to throw them in prison.

At the same time, he knew it wasn’t right, he felt his heartache for her. Whereas he had the influence of his mother and his uncle, the encouragement of Katara and his people, Azula was stuck with their father and his cruelty. Her two friends she grew up with weren't on her side either. He shouldn’t feel bad - with the way Azula used to manipulate him when he was younger, the way she  _ shot lightning at their uncle _ , it would make sense for Zuko to not feel guilty.

But if there was just one thing he could change, it would have been getting Azula out of Ozai’s grasp when he was banished. 

Letting out a slow breath, he shook his head. Now wasn’t the time to worry about that, especially when she was plotting his death as they spoke. “I will head out tomorrow evening.” 

They both nodded but it was Mai that broke the silence. “We don’t know if you already know this too; the Northern Water Tribe decided not to fight.”

Nodding, Zuko’s shoulders slumped. “I know. I received a letter while I was on my trip. Chief Hakoda also warned me of a possible ambush but now, I think he meant the assassination plot.”

Moving over to the table in his room, Ty Lee sat down, a frustrated noise escaping her. “We don’t know why but one of the rumors I heard is that they’re doing what the Bei Fong’s and the rest of the powerful families in Gaoling did.” Shaking her head, she then rested her head on her palm. “A deal that as long as they are left alone, are  _ safe _ from Ozai’s clutches, they won’t be fighting.”

Walking towards the sitting woman, Mai reached out and started massaging her shoulders, something that sparked a sudden feeling of longing in him. It took him back to moments when he would be doing the same thing to his waterbender when she had to deal with a stressful day. When he met up with her again, he would give her as many massages she wanted.

“I heard from one of the men here that Chief Arnook doesn’t believe the Avatar and his allies will win. He doesn’t want his people dying for a lost cause.” Mai muttered, resting her chin on top of the acrobat. “Much like what they did in the very beginning.” Standing up, she then threw him a small smile. “We must go now but I still believe there is a chance for you all to win. We’ll try to do the best we can from the inside.”

With that said, she took a hold of Ty Lee’s arm and tugged her up before they both started heading for the door. 

“Thank you,” Zuko called out as they opened the door, a grateful smile playing on his lips. “For everything.”

Ty Lee gave him a soft smile in return. “Don’t let us down, Zuko,” she responded back, ducking right behind her lover and closing the door.

He wouldn’t let them down - they were risking their lives sneaking around to see him just as he was being in the palace. If it wasn’t for them, he wouldn’t know much about the rebellions within his nations or which server to trust. Plus, with Mai acting as his girlfriend, he really owed it to them. It must be hard, having to pretend to be in love with him while her actual lover is known to everyone as just her friend.

He was pretty sure if it were not for them, Zuko would have gone insane. He had Katara’s touches, her smiles, her warm words keeping him afloat. It was with her in thought every day he was able to do what he does. But some days, when it was hard not to lash out and challenge Ozai to an Agni Kai, Mai’s and Ty Lee’s quiet encouragement kept him going. 

Sighing, he laid down on his bed, sleep eluding him. At least now, he had a better understanding of why the North Pole backed out. The fear of Ozai is a real, legitimate one, and he couldn’t completely blame them for trying to keep their land safe. With the Fire Nation in control of the Earth Kingdom, it did seem like fighting against him would be pointless. 

Zuko knew it wasn’t pointless, that the reign of terror his family had brought to the world needed to end by whatever means possible. But he could only help with the takedown, he couldn’t do it himself; in order for the possibility of  _ true  _ peace, it had to be the Avatar who officially defeated his father. If he did it, it would just look like a usurping and that would make it very difficult for him to lead the nation into an era of peace. 

He would have enough problems fighting against ministers and generals as is.

Grimacing, he grabbed his pillow and stuffed it over his face. Not only would he have to fight them, but he would have to prisoner many of them for war crimes. 

This, Zuko had no problem with doing. Growing up being ridiculed, sneered at, then  _ banished,  _ he didn’t harbor very nice feelings towards those head of the armies. What he was worried about was how the public would view it. Would they think he was being a puppet to the rebellion? To Chief Hakoda and his allies?

Regardless, he would have to prison them, Zuko concluded. To show the world that he will work towards peace and do his very best to maintain it. And with the civil unrest growing, he would need to take over before it becomes a full-fledged civil war. 

_ I wish Katara was here,  _ he mused, turning over onto his side. It was in times like this, when he was alone, when the moon was peeking in through his curtains that his longing for her grew nearly unbearable. In their quiet moments, they would talk and discuss about the type of world they grew up in. She always forced him to think differently, to understand multiple sides of the same dice. 

And  _ spirits,  _ was she so, so good to him. She pushed him to be better, gave him the chance to be redeemed. She was with him, believed in him, when everyone else thought he wasn’t worth it. When the whole world seemed to despise him. 

Sighing, he pulled the piece of paper he had in his pants pocket and carefully unfolded it. He should have burned the letter along with the one he received from her father, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Not when this was the first he heard from her in months.

Reading through it once again, he brushed his fingers over the last few sentences, already having memorized what it said. She missed him just as much as he missed her and he wanted nothing more than to book it over to the port, to wait there until he finally saw her. 

It still would be a few days until they reach it. But Zuko was itching to leave at the moment, to pack everything and head out then. He didn’t want anything to catch him off guard and the sooner he leaves, the chances of having that were less. 

Before the Northern Water Tribe retreated, Zuko was confident they could win against his father. But now, he was unsure and this uncertainty was eating at him, making him uncomfortable.

Slipping off his bed, he placed Katara’s letter in a place he knew no one else knew of. There was a meeting he had to partake in tomorrow and from what he has learned so far today, he was fairly certain it was about the invasion.

Crawling back into bed, Zuko let the thoughts of seeing his waterbender soon lull him to sleep.

-

The meeting went just as he was expecting it to go. It started with the news of the invasion followed by how to protect the royal family. Ozai would be in one chamber while he would be with Azula in another. This didn’t make much sense to him, especially when he knew there were more than two chambers. Logically, it would make more sense if they were in different rooms - higher chances of someone surviving an attack than if they were in the same place.

But Zuko didn’t speak up, even when one of the ministers looked like they thought the idea was a bit strange as well. He knew what this meant - while the siege is going underway, it would give Azula the chance to murder him. And given by the gleam in her eyes as their father closed the meeting, goosebumps broke out across his neck. 

After the other meetings he had, he was free for the rest of the afternoon as everyone else was preparing for the overtake. Taking this as his chance, he began packing up, getting himself ready for his evening adventure. It would take him two days to reach the port and with that in mind, he stuffed his bag with a few pieces of articles and money.

And when evening fell, with the moon as his only companion, the Prince of the Fire Nation slipped out with his face covered, never once looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Don't you think it's odd the Crown Prince isn't being sent to his own bunker?"  
> "Who are we to question the Fire Lord?"  
> "Right, but you have to agree it is strange."  
> "That is indeed strange - do you think they're planning something?"  
> "Maybe. Fire Lord Ozai isn't happy with the support the Crown Prince has."
> 
> sorry for such a short chapter but i'm actually quite happy i was able to get this done so soon! The USA elections were making me(still making me tbh) anxious and was able to write this chapter as a distraction. i love reading your comments; they make my day! Have a great weekend!


	9. Chapter 9

It was evening by the time they touched dock and Katara busied herself with unloading their things. The Fire Nation citizens who met with them were just as surprised as her crewmates were at how early they arrived.

Of course, _Katara_ knew and so did Toph but as for anyone else, she never confessed. She has, however, caught brother and father looking at her thoughtfully from time to time. But unless asked directly, she has refrained from the topic.

Toph found it hilarious.

Whenever she heard their theories, she kept snickering and if Katara wasn’t trying her best to remain aloof, she would have dunked her with water. 

Her father was currently giving her that weird glance again and Katara smiled, hoping it looked innocent. 

But his knowing smile meant she was caught.

“It is strange we’re two days ahead of schedule,” he mused, raising an eyebrow when she nodded in agreement. She held herself against many enemies and obstacles before - she could easily handle her father’s curiosity.

“We probably have the blessing of the spirits.” She shrugged, meeting her father’s eyes steadily.

“Right, spirits,” he hummed, his lips twitching into an amused smile. “It almost seems like the ocean was working in our favor.”

Katara could feel her facade breaking, especially when her father rested a hand on her shoulder and leaned down to plant a kiss on her forehead. His next words broke her resolve completely;

“I’m proud of you, my little waterbender.”

So her father knew.

Her father _definitely_ knew she was moving the ship along.

Scowling at him as she walked away, she couldn’t help the grin tugging on her lips at his soft laughter. Besides, if someone actually confronted her on it, she would say it would benefit them to spend as little time out in the water as possible.

“Katara,” Sokka called out to her, beckoning her over. Dropping the content in her arms, she walked toward him. At first, she didn’t think much about it. But when he threw an arm around her shoulder and directed her away, she knew he wanted to talk to her without the attention of others.

He stopped her when they were a few feet away and turned, his eyes betraying mirth she didn’t like. Wary, she leaned back. “What is it, Sokka?”

“As you know, we’re all surprised by how quickly we got here.”

Nodding slowly, Katara narrowed her eyes.

“Really, it took me a moment to figure it out but then I saw the way Toph kept laughing whenever someone brought it up. I thought that was strange until I realized how blank you tried to look and that was when it clicked.”

She most certainly was going to kill that earthbender.

Knowing it was a lost cause, Katara crossed her arm and raised an eyebrow. “Oh, wise one, what did you conclude?”

“Oh, don’t get all snappy at me,” he chastised before grinning. “You. You’re a strong waterbender, of course you were using the ocean to push us faster and before you try to deny it,” he held up a hand, looking extremely proud of himself. “Anything you say won’t be able to convince me otherwise.”

Throwing her hands up in the air, she huffed. “Fine, I admit it; I am the reason why we are a couple of days early. Happy?” She gruffled, hands on her hips.

“Now, I wonder why,” he muttered, tapping his chin as if deep thought but Katara knew it was a front. Feeling herself start to flush, she jutted out her chin, trying to keep herself from squirming under her brother’s ridiculously thoughtful gaze. 

“It’s so that we would have more time to properly coordinate with the rebels here.” She said, the conviction in her voice sounding weak even to her ears. 

This time, it was Sokka who raised an eyebrow, clearly dismissing her reason. “Sure, that’ll work on the others but not me.” His gaze softened and Katara was pretty certain she knew what her brother was going to say next. “You miss him.”

The fight drained from her and she looked away, not liking how vulnerable she felt. It was one thing to have Toph say that but it felt like a different matter when her brother brought it up. Still, even though her brother was aware there was something between them, Katara still felt that he would judge her for fancying the man that had terrorized them for years before he had admitted to changing sides.

“There were more things going on between you two, huh?” He asked gently, resting a hand on her arm and Katara sagged. Sometimes, she forgot just how attentive her brother was.

“Do you remember those stories of the Moon Tethered Souls mother used to tell us?” She spoke up after a quiet moment. 

Confused by the sudden question, Sokka furrowed his eyebrows. “About two people, coming together to…” he trailed off and the puzzled expression melted slowly to understanding. “But those were just stories.”

Sighing, Katara kept her gaze on the ground, her shoulders slightly hunched. “I thought so too but Toph was the one who brought it up. They call them Grounded Souls and the Fire Nation calls them Harmony Flames. She seems to think Zuko and I are one of them. And I’m not completely on board, but it does explain why I was able to get over my anger with Zuko so quickly and why I miss him so much.”

“Do you love him?”

The suddenness of the question blindsided her. She opened her mouth to refute it, to ask how she could love him when they have only been together for less than a month, but the words were lodged in her throat. It wasn’t possible - the last time they spoke, they had just agreed to officially be together. They only admitted to liking each other - how could she love him already?

“I don’t know,” she whispered finally, unable to give any other answer but the simple truth. A truth that frightened her. “I like him a lot, Sokka, but…” 

“It feels more than a simple fondness.” He finished for her, putting words to what she couldn’t. Nodding, she looked at him helplessly.

“I won’t lie, it does somewhat explain what happened on the ship a couple of days ago. Ever since you mastered waterbending, you’ve been in complete control of your bending. It isn’t like you to suddenly lose control.” He pointed out but the hesitance was clear in both his tone and gaze. And Katara couldn’t blame him for that - she was unsure by it all herself. But the concept, the idea, the _name_ , settled in her. It nestled right between her ribs, making its home there, making her peaceful and powerful all at once. It felt _right_ and Katara was terrified about that.

But when she thought about it, thought about how much Zuko meant to her, it loosened a knot in her. It was strange, having this deep longing for the firebender but it started painting a clear image to her; she couldn’t imagine herself with someone else.

Somewhere along the way, she had given Zuko her heart without realizing it. And call her crazy, immature for deciding at such a young age who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with but it was a truth she knew deep in her bones.

She wasn’t sure this was love but she was certain about one thing; Zuko had her heart, her mind, her _soul_. Somehow, he had managed in the month they were messing around together, in the time spent apart, to capture her completely. And damn it all, they promised each other they would work through it together. 

She needed to see him, to talk to him, to have him hold her. 

"Yeah," she breathed, feeling a bit silly to not have brought this up to her brother before. "I guess so."

"And I think dad knows, too," Sokka added softly.

“Does he?”

He nodded, the mirth creeping back into his azule eyes. “With the way you remained completely unfazed when the other men flirted with you, it wasn’t a hard thing to guess.”

 _Flirted_? Scoffing, Katara shook her head. “No one was flirting with me.”

“Trust me, Katara,” her brother laughed, wrapping an arm around her as he moved them back towards their friends and family. “They most definitely were. But when it was clear you either weren’t interested or completely unaware, they gave up.”

“Is that why Bavri offered to give me a shoulder massage?” She asked, remembering the incident a few days ago. 

“You should have seen his face when you brushed him off and then Toph made that comment about you only accepting a massage from a certain someone. Now, everyone is assuming you have a lover.” He snickered, ducking when Katara went to wack him. 

Grimacing, she slapped her forehead. “Of course.” She muttered and pushed her brother away. Leave it to Toph to make every obvious. There wasn’t much Katara could do about it at this point, anyway. Denying it would make it obvious, especially when no one directly asked her.

But if it meant she would be left alone, wasn’t it really a bad thing for everyone to know?

She decided to set this thought aside for another day when saw her father talking to one of the Fire Nation men. Walking up to him, she wondered how they were to move forward with the invasion plan now that they were here.

Her father smiled at her before turning back to him. “This is my daughter, Katara,” he introduced, resting a hand on her shoulder.

To her surprise, the man’s eyes widened with recognition before dipping into a bow. Baffled by the display, she glanced at Hakoda, who looked just as surprised as she was. 

“You are Master Katara, right?” he asked, his head still dipped. “The person who broke the Avatar free from the iceberg?”

After a beat of silence, she answered hesitantly. “That is correct.” She has never been called that, despite being a master of her element.

With that confirmation, he stood up with a smile. “It’s an honor to be in your presence.”

“You know me?” Katara asked, shocked at his words. 

The man nodded, a sliver of awe in his voice as he continued. “Word of you have traveled to us here. It is because of you we gained hope in stopping the terror of reign spirit-cursed Sozin started.”

This was the first time someone recognized her. Recognized her as more than just Aang’s waterbending teacher. He was paying _her_ respect and not just to her father or Aang.

It was humbling.

And when the other men also bowed, each one with a glint of respect in their eyes, it loosened something in her she wasn’t aware of existing until that moment. 

Katara never really thought of how people perceive her as. She was there to make sure Aang mastered waterbending and stopped Ozai from complete world domination. It never crossed her mind that people would remember her, that they would spread word of her.

She also tried her best not to think of the after. When Aang defeats Ozai, what would the spirits have in store for her? Was the world paying attention to her and would they remember her? What would her legacy be?

 _They will remember me,_ she realized. They would remember her as more than the Water Tribe girl who followed the Avatar into war.

And when she caught the sight of pride in her father’s ears, she made up her mind.

Whatever she decided to do in the future, she would leave a legacy behind.

-

The first day was pleasant.

It surprised her. She had expected some animosity, some heated words between the Water Tribe Warriors and the Fire Nation citizens but that wasn’t the case. There was a bit of tension earlier on but when her father and the head of the other men collapsed hands, it disappeared. 

Rokain, she later learned, has always been against the war from such a young age. When his father, once in the army, had come back with such trauma, he decided to do whatever he could to end it. 

He was also a firebender and before they could recruit him, he ran away. He didn’t tell his parents of his plan, knowing they would try to stop him in the name of safety. He decided death would be a better outcome than joining a rich man’s fight. It took some time but after hearing a couple of drunk men talk about a group trying to fight against the royal family, he asked around. It had gotten him blinded and dragged to an unknown location before he was finally accepted into the group.

 _Truth Seekers,_ they called themselves. In the last years alone, they helped hide firebenders from enlisting in the army, provided food and medicine for those forgotten by Ozai, and even managed to sabotage many factories. When the last operation was successful, it was then the Fire Lord realized his own people were rebelling and a search party was initiated. So far, they had managed to hide well but then, one of their men was captured and tortured.

Ozai must have hoped it would cause fear, that people would turn others in but it had the opposite effect. Once word had spread of what happened, people were angry. They were furious and unrest broke out all across the nation.

As it turned out, the Fire Lord and his council kept much of what they did hidden from the public under the guise of protecting them. Rokain and his people took it upon themselves to tell people, to demand they ask why their children were fighting, where their money was going, why they never heard from the world around them.

 _‘They didn’t even know what happened to your land,’_ he whispered. A rage, so profound, so clear it surprised Katara, erupted in her. She hadn’t realized her hatred for the current Fire Lord could increase until this very moment. 

But it was accompanied by a wave of sadness. The people of the Fire Nation were not completely aware of their leader’s actions, of her people’s genocide. They knew about the war, _La,_ but since many soldiers either die on the battlefield or don’t come home until they physically cannot fight anymore, the lack of awareness very much existed.

They were also threatened to never speak ill of the war.

Each soldier that came back was forbidden to speak of what they witnessed unless it was to help gain support for fighting. Shah, another firebender, spoke about how those who confessed what they saw would disappear for days on end. Sometimes, they came back but most times, they were found dead. But once the Truth Seekers started explaining the truth behind what Ozai and his forefathers had done, it broke the dam. Men and women who were afraid to speak up before were confessing of the evil they witnessed, the acts they were forced to participate in.

However, some people believed in the Fire Lord, who believed controlling the world was their right. And this, she had come to learn, had caused many clashes already. 

Hearing all this, only one thought was repeating itself over and over again in her head. 

They were sitting around a campfire when Katara spoke up softly.

“There’s going to be a civil war.”

Everyone around her paused, taking in her words. The Water Tribe men were surprised by the observation but not the Fire Nation rebels. They looked like they have already accepted it, are expecting it and it caused her heart to quiver. 

It was Rokain who broke the silence. “We think so, too. Already, fights have been breaking out all through the nation. The biggest one so far happened recently in Qidhu - the recruiting soldiers tried to take a couple of the teenagers but when the families refused, they tried to forcibly recruit them. It lasted a week before the surviving soldiers fled. Then,” he stopped abruptly and Katara had a terrible feeling she knew what he was going to say. 

Her father must have known because he rested a hand on the firebender’s shoulder, his eyes kind. 

“Ozai retaliated, didn’t he.” Her tone flat, Toph cut in.

“He sent so many soldiers and by the time the sun hit midday, half the city was burned down.”

The words burned into her, creating a whirl of emotions that had her head spinning. If it wasn’t the Avatar who had to defeat Ozai, Katara would have stormed her way through the palace and taken him on herself. Spirits, if she could, she would have left that moment, made her way through the gates of Caldera Palace so no one else would taste the poison that was war.

“Unlike his father, though,” Another Fire Nation woman spoke up. “We believe getting Prince Zuko on that throne is the only way we would end this war and stop a civil war from breaking out.”

Rokain nodded. “Have you heard about how the young prince received his scar?”

Katara wondered about it. All she really knew was that he got it right before his banishment began. Though, with the topic they were speaking about previous, something heavy, dark, dropped in her stomach.

“No, we haven’t.” Her father answered for everyone and Katara was afraid of what she would hear. 

“We weren’t supposed to know some of the palace staff didn’t want to keep it a secret. Prince Zuko spoke up against one of the general’s plans. They were going to sacrifice a division of newly trained soldiers during an Earth Kingdom city raid while the experienced soldiers came around back.”

An image of a young Zuko standing up to an older man flashed through her mind and the rage she felt earlier was replaced by the affection she had for the firebender. It sounded like her Zuko to speak up for what he believed in.

But that itself was quickly overshadowed by horror as Rokain continued. 

“Ozai challenged him to an Agni Kai - a battle to the death, essentially. When Zuko refused to fight, well,” he waved to his face and Katara swore her heart stopped beating. And if it wasn’t for the way Toph grabbed onto her arm in a bruising grip, she would have been halfway to the palace. 

“Save your energy,” she hissed and only then did the waterbender tried to regulate her breathing, try to control her urge to fight her way towards the man on the throne. 

“Poor Zuko,” Aang muttered, dragging her attention back to the conversation in front of her.

Sokka hummed before speaking up, asking the same question that was also on her mind. “Is that why he was banished?”

Shah nodded. “He was sent on the quest to find the Avatar if he was ever interested in coming back home.”

“That makes a lot of sense, actually.” Her brother added, rubbing his chin as he nodded. “He always talked about honor and returning home.”

But there was only one conclusion Katara came to with that said. She knew he was banished for years before she broke Aang out of the iceberg. _Years_ he spent looking for a way back home. 

It was painting a picture she didn’t like.

Much like earlier, she whispered it. “Ozai didn’t want Zuko to return.”

“Exactly, Master Katara.” Lysa, a nonbending Fire Nation citizen, confirmed. “At such a young age, he was already starting to understand that the war was devastating. It was clear that as he grew, he would only be more vocal and eventually, once given the title of Fire Lord, he would stop the war.”

Zuko would end the war. He would become the Fire Lord the world needed, who his people needed, who _she_ needed. Just as she vowed to make sure Aang won against Ozai, she whispered a promise to the wind;

She would help Zuko claim the throne with every bone in her body.

Straightening up her shoulders, she turned her attention to Rokain. “What is this plot to assassin Zuko?”

-

It was late when everyone headed towards their resting areas but Katara couldn’t rest. The rebels have offered their homes but since they felt more comfortable being closer to the ocean, they settled in tents. She didn’t mind this - being this close to a large body of water was soothing to her.

The moon was bright tonight; only a day from being full and it pulled at the strings in her, telling her to move. 

The evenings here were different from what she experienced in her home or the Earth Kingdom - it was cool, the occasional breeze bringing relief to the earlier onslaught of heat. 

If it wasn’t for this war, the Fire Nation might have been one of her favorite places to be.

Giving up on trying to sleep, Katara made to move out of her tent when a shadow cast over the entrance. Slowly, she leaned over to her water canteen when the person’s voice carried to her ears.

“Katara,” Toph whispered and immediately, she felt herself relax, only to be concerned as to why the earthbender was grinning like that as she walked in.

“What is it, Toph?” She asked cautiously.

Toph looked like she had the best joke as she stood there, her fingers clasped in front of her. “You’re going to love this - guess who’s here?”

Picking up her pouch, Katara wasn’t sure how she should react. “Who?”

“I said _guess_ , sugar queen but I can’t wait anymore.” Stomping over, she grabbed her arm and tugged her outside. “I went out earlier when I felt someone come towards us and you won’t believe who it turned out to be!”

She barely managed to grab her robe as Toph tugged her and she scowled. She forgot how strong the younger girl could be. “Can’t you just tell me instead of breaking my arm?”

“No can do.” Stopping abruptly, she turned around and pointed in the direction ahead of them. “He’s right there - don’t do anything I wouldn’t!” And with that, she spun off, leaving behind a cackle of laughter in her wake. 

Wondering who it might be, Katara strode ahead but stopped when she caught sight of the silhouette. Curious, she approached slowly, realizing that the back of the stranger was definitely someone she knew.

But it wasn’t until he turned around did it hit her, causing her to nearly buckle from the shock of it.

His familiar, liquid gold eyes widened as they took her in, his hushed voice reaching her in the too-big gap between them.

"Katara?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I think she's with someone, Koloq."  
> "I think you're right, Bavri."  
> "Whoever they are, they're lucky."  
> "It's definitely not the Avatar - she treats him like a brother."  
> "Ouch, definitely not him."  
> "I don't think she realizes how easy it is to fall for her."  
> "Want to make a bet on who it is?"
> 
> I had this fic nearly ready for three days but with the election stress, i wanted to go over it once it was over. but then when the news broke out that (THANK YOU PENNSYLVANIA) Biden was elected as president, i was celebrating. xD hope y'all like this chapter and lemme know your thoughts! <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> couldn't leave y'all hanging for too long. <3 thank you for all the lovely comments!!  
> i went back and added little notes on the other chapters if y'all wanna read it!

When Zuko arrived at the port, he was surprised to see tents already set up. He knew the rebels who were meeting up with the Water Tribe Warriors lived within this city; they wouldn’t be camped out here.

Which left only one conclusion as to who owned these tents and he felt his heart sputter.

_ They’re already here?  _ He furrowed his eyebrow bones, wondering if he misunderstood the letters he was sent.

As quietly as he could, he dropped from the tree he was perched in. But the moment his feet touched the ground, they were trapped by stone and he had to force the shout of surprise from escaping his throat.

“Wait, I know you,” he heard from somewhere to his right and his head snapped in that direction. He raised his hands, prepared to fight, when she stepped away from the shadows. 

Blinking, he lowered his hands. “Toph?”

“Firepants?” She sounded surprised and immediately, he could feel his feet again. “You’re here?”

_ Firepants?  _ Shaking his lower limbs, his pulse quickened, nearly drowning out the sound of anything else. If Toph was here, it meant that  _ she  _ was here too. Trying his best to not let that distract him, he scrambled his mind for something else to say. “You guys are here early.”

The earthbender snorted, dissolving the rest of the tension surrounding them. “Ask your woman that when you see her.” With a sharp jab of her hands, she created a sitting structure next to her and one by his leg. She flopped down on it, her head tilted in curiosity. “What are you doing here?”

His breath was knocked out of him at her words, his knees threatened to buckle. But now wasn’t the time to think about it, about the implications of  _ ‘your woman’ _ but spirits, it was taking everything in him not to sprint to her tent. 

Letting out a slow breath, he sat down. “Ozai and Azula were planning on murdering me on the day of the eclipse and then blame it on the invasion. I was going to wait out here for you all to show up.”

Toph nodded. “We know about the assassination plot - the rebels here wanted us to help save you from it.”

He wasn’t surprised to hear this - the villagers and the soldiers knew about it, it made sense that word would reach Hakoda and his crew. Though, having the Avatar and his friends look for him was news to him. 

“You know,” a thoughtful look passed over her face, interrupting his musing. “I think it would be a good thing to spread it around.”

Raising his lone brow, he leaned closer. “What do you mean?”

“There’s already a lot of people who are hoping you would end the war but if they know what your family was planning, it would get you more support.”

The mere thought of it floored him. He knew it was Toph who came up with the idea of him acting as a spy so he knew she was extremely smart, cunning even. The thought to use this to his advantage never crossed his mind and he was glad to not have made an enemy out of her. 

“Plus, now that you’re here, if word goes around of your disappearance-” 

“They’ll assume I was killed,” he finished the thought, realizing just how brilliant this earthbender was.

“Exactly. But we’d have to quickly spread the fact that you’re alive - we don’t want to rip away people’s hope. It’ll prolong the chance of a full-fledged civil war from starting.” She continued, pumping her fist against the open palm of her other hand. “It’s brilliant.”

He raised both hands, a smile tugging on his lips. It was an amazing idea. “Hey, anything to make my father’s life a living curse, I’m always on board.”

There was something about knowing many Fire Nation citizens despised Ozai that was just… sweet. And to know that they wanted him over his father was the icing on the mooncake. He wondered how his father was planning on twisting this around. Even in court, many of the ministers favored him. They listened to him, took his suggestion, and even sought out his approval on more than one occasion. He knew this angered his father, made him furious that his own ministers were turning to Zuko instead of him.

“Think of the stories they’ll tell, Prince firepants.”

Turning back to Toph, the corner of his lips curled. “Like what?”

She leaned back, her hand waving an arch in front of her. “The prince that was banished for protecting his people comes back with the Avatar, someone not seen for a hundred years, and overthrows his atrocious father to catapult the world into an era of peace.”

There was a beat of silence between them before they both burst out laughing, Zuko doing his best to stifle the sound with the back of his palm. 

“That was so bad,” Toph gasped as she bent over, her hands on her knees. 

“Wait until the theater catches a whiff of that,” he snickered, straightening himself when the laughter faded. Sighing, he tilted his head back to gaze up into the cloudless sky. “So you know about how that happened.”

Sobering up, the earthbender nodded. “I knew before I joined Aang - all rich people know other rich people drama. But since it wasn’t my story to tell, I never mentioned it to them.”

That made sense to him - he knew for while that the Bei Fong kept their daughter a secret, long before he met Toph. 

“That means Katara…”

“Yeah, she knows. And spirits,” she snorted, shaking her head slightly. “I had to make sure she didn’t fight her way to Caldera City so she could murder your father.”

Hearing that, he couldn’t help the way he softened, the way a wave of affection for her flooded him. “She’d do that?”  _ She’d do that for me? _

“I don’t know what you did to her, fireman, but you got her  _ whipped. _ ” With another shake of her head, she stood up. “I’ll go get her.”

A blush broke out across his cheeks and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. A small part of him, the part that was afraid of rejection, was worried she had moved on. He still has her letter, the words asking to visit her etched in his mind, but he couldn’t stop the small thoughts of doubt. He was the banished prince who chased them around, harassed them for years before letting it go - it still surprised him that they did what they did. It still surprised him that she wanted to pursue a relationship with him. 

But it’s been months - did she miss him as much as he missed her? Did she think of him as much as he thought of her?

The letter was in his shirt pocket and Zuko swore it was burning him.

“No, it’s okay. Don’t wake her up on my behalf.” He said softly. It was the exact opposite of what he wanted; he wanted nothing more than to abandon his post and seek her out.

“The moon will be full tomorrow - she won’t be able to sleep until a couple of hours before dawn. Besides,” she let out a sigh of exasperation before jerking her hands down, the sitting stone sinking back into the ground. “If she isn’t kept busy, she’ll just pace around and then  _ I  _ won’t be able to get any sleep. Just keep your activities far enough that it won’t wake me up.”

Before he was able to say anything about  _ that,  _ the earthbender was gone, heading towards the direction of the tent that was closest to the ocean. 

Letting out a short chuckle, he leaned back and closed his eyes briefly. Taking in a deep breath, he tried to force his rapidly beating heart to slow down. But then he thought about who Toph was bringing and the breath caught in his throat, struggling to pass. He was hoping to have a couple of days to plan out their reunion, more time to figure out how to show her how much he missed her.

Not wanting anyone else to see him, he stood up and made his way around the tree, knowing the earthbender would find him easily. Back pressed against the tree, he gripped his chest when he heard them talking in his direction. And then the earthbender was gone, laughter left in her place.

Holding in a breath, he kept his back turned away as he heard Katara’s quiet footsteps approaching. Then when he heard her pause in her stride, he straightened up and turned around, watching as recognition took over her expression.

Being this close to her, he could see her clearly and she was _beautiful._ She was surrounded by the glow of the moon, wrapped in her tribe’s color of blue, and nothing else mattered besides the fact that she was _here_.

“Katara?” Voice barely above a whisper, he couldn’t raise it any higher, in case it was a mirage, in case she would disappear and he would wake up, only to realize it was a dream.

A sharp intake of breath told him she was here and she was real and he was stuck, frozen by her gaze.

“Zuko?” she asked just as softly, her voice laced with disbelief and that doubt from earlier reared its ugly head, making him think that she wasn’t happy to see him. But the  _ letter- _

As if the spirits were having a hand in their moment, he doesn’t know who moved first but then she was right in front of him, head tilted back to hold his stare and she was reaching out at the same time he was and  _ she was happy to see him. _

“Oh,  _ Zuko _ ,” she gasped, her palms on his cheeks and then she laughed. “You’re alive!” 

Finally, that twisted feeling in his heart faded away, replaced by sheer joy at having her in his arms. Wrapping his arms around her middle, he pulled her against him. Lifting her up, he spun her around, happy to finally have the woman who had his entire heart with him.

She squealed, her arms tight around his shoulders as laughter spilled from her. He only stopped when he felt he couldn’t do more without getting dizzy and grinned at her. “Death's going to have to work a bit harder to kill me,” he said, reminiscent of the first conversation that was the start of their journey to each other. 

And her smile matched his, her eyes sparkling with mirth. “Hi,” she was breathless, hair wild around them.

Tightening his arms, he didn’t want to put her down just yet. “Hi to you, too.” 

Her hands came to his face once again, palming his cheeks as if to take him in, as if she couldn’t believe he was in front of her. 

And he understood, his own eyes trailing over her feature. The one thing he was certain of was that his memory doesn’t do any justice to the reality of her. 

Then she was giving him a dazzling smile, her eyes softening as she ran her thumb across his cheekbones, stealing his breath away. “I missed you,” she whispered and  _ Agni,  _ it sounded so good to hear her voice again.

Laughing softly, he finally set her down but kept his arms around her. The last bit of uncertainty he felt dissipated with that confession and in its place, tenderness was blooming. “Spirits, I missed you so much.” 

“Yeah,” her voice quiet, and in the light of the moon, he could see her cheeks flushing and he felt drawn to her, pressing his forehead on hers, wanting to be as close to her as possible. 

As if the same thought was running through her head, she threaded her fingers through his hair, pressing herself flush against him and in the softest tone yet, she whispered his name and he couldn’t hold himself back. Not when she was looking up at him with those big, blue, glimmering eyes he swore the spirits used as a guidebook for the stars.

Taking one of his hands, he gripped her chin gently and leaned down, finally capturing her lips in a kiss that left him breathless, vulnerable, that broke him into pieces. And she kissed him back just as fragile, those pieces mending back together one-by-one from her touch alone.

When he felt like he was built whole once again, he pulled away only to halt from the way she looked at the moment. Her eyes closed, he saw the blush covering her cheeks deepened, her lips parted slightly and suddenly, he was shattered all over again. 

She was so beautiful, the spirits must have handcrafted her personally.

Her eyes fluttered open, her gaze rooting him there. He was helpless against her, he realized. Helpless and powerful and  _ like  _ was such a weak word for what he felt for her. 

And by the fate that intertwined their destiny together, they were drawn back to each other and this time, the kiss was anything but gentle. It was rough, bruising, filled with emotions they were terrified of exploring, terrified of speaking it into existence. It wasn’t perfect but it was  _ them  _ and that was more than enough for Zuko.

Remembering what Toph said earlier, he broke the kiss and smiled against her lips when she made a dissatisfied sound. Swooping down, he picked her up, one arm under her knees while the other cradled her back. He was unable to stop the laughter from spilling as she squealed, gripping his outerwear tightly.

“Zuko!” she giggled as she held on, looking up at him through her eyelashes and unable to resist, he kissed her again. And again. And again until her laughter melted away to kiss him back, their smiles nearly making it impossible but he didn’t care. 

“You’re not going back tonight,” he muttered once he pulled back, his grin wolfish when her eyes widened, the heat he was familiar with creeping into them. Not one to back down from a challenge, she gave him a coy smile and began tracing her finger down his chest.

“And why’s that?”

“Why, isn’t it obvious?” Tilting his head down, he kissed her, quick and dirty. “Now that I have you in my arms, I’m not planning on letting you go.”

“ _ Oh, _ ” she breathed, her eyes shining so brightly. “Is that so?”

He hummed and started walking towards the place he had camped out as his own; a small cave hidden from unknowing eyes, a small haven a local had shown him a long time ago. It was located so he could see the port but they wouldn’t be able to see him, which was perfect.

Perfect for what he was planning on doing to her.

“I think you’ll like what I have in mind, Kat,” he winked but his composure nearly shattered when her eyes flashed as she leaned in close, brushing her lips against his ear.

“Don’t make me wait, my prince,” she whispered and he was officially gone when she took his earlobe in between her teeth. 

And he wanted to tell her that he was hers, completely, so absolutely. He wondered when it happened, when he was so willing to give everything in him to her.

He wondered when he gave her his heart. Maybe it was when she first stepped into the tea shop, ruining the boring routine of his. Maybe it was when they slept together that first time and it had opened a dam in them, insatiable until they filled themselves with each other. Maybe when they left each other with promises of a reunion.

Maybe when they were separated and Zuko realized he wouldn’t be able to live a life without her.

Swallowing down the sudden lump in his throat, he made his way quickly to the cave, unable to want to part from her for even a second.

The moment he ducked into it, making sure to stay away from curious eyes, he set her down, his mind buzzing and then she was gripping his tunic, pulling him down in a fierce kiss, and any other thoughts disappeared.

Hands on her waist, he pressed her against the wall, his body flush against her as he kissed her back just as hard, unable to keep himself in control any longer. 

He started prepping kisses down her jaw, her shoulder, any skin he could reach as his hands danced with the same urgency, finding their way under her robe. 

A soft mewl escaped her and her fingers tightened in his hair, tugging him back to kiss him again and he couldn’t help but groan, missing the way she felt, missing  _ her. _

“ _ Zuko _ ,” she gasped as he lifted her, wrapping her legs around him and the sound went straight south, his blood rushing with it. 

He wanted to take his time with her, wanted to show her just how he missed her but when she begged  _ ‘please’ _ with hooded eyes, her lips swollen from their kisses, he abandoned it. Who was he to not give her what she wanted?

She could ask him for the stars and he would hand her the sun along with them. 

Frantic with want, with desire for this stunning woman who had his heart in her palms, he tugged the robe off of her, his hands trailing up her sides until it made contact with the piece of cloth that was covering her breasts. Sliding his fingers under it, he swallowed the sound pouring from her when he brushed his thumbs over her hardening nipples. 

She must have felt the same desperation he did because she was tugging at his shirt, grinding down on him hard and the breath was knocked from him. With a grunt, he pushed them away from the wall and he dropped onto his knees, placing this beautiful, wonderful woman on the bedroll he set up earlier. When her fingers pulled at his shirt again, he leaned away to yank it off, diving back down to kiss her again, unraveling her wrappings until she laid bare beneath him. 

And he would usually stop to take a moment and drink her in but then her fingers were in his hair, tugging it harshly, her heels digging into his back.

“Zuko,” her voice was broken, her eyes filled with desire that had heat shooting through him and it shouldn’t undo him as quickly as it had. “ _ Please. _ ”

His breath stuttering, he brought two of his fingers to her mouth, his grip on her waist tightening when she took his hand, her gaze never leaving his when she wrapped her lips around them. 

“ _ Fuck,  _ Kat,” he almost didn’t recognize his voice, wrecked from his hunger for her and once he felt like he couldn’t take it anymore, he tugged his fingers back, replacing them with his lips.

She was brilliant, stunning, breathtaking, and  _ perfect. _

He swirled his fingers on her warmth, drawing a gasp from her and he took this opportunity to deepen the kiss, slipping his fingers in her at the same time. She was already so wet, so ready for him and he groaned as he pumped his fingers, curling them in just the way he remembered she liked, swallowing her moans.

And then she was digging her fingers in his shoulder, breathlessly asking him for  _ more,  _ her gaze so deep, it was taking him under her control _.  _ Pulling his fingers away, he shrugged off his pants, gasping against her shoulder when his length brushed against her.

Lining himself, he intertwined their hands by her head as he pushed himself in, kissing everywhere he could reach, forcing the breath back into his lungs.

He paused once he was completely in her, listening to the whimpers of pleasure that were spilling from her. Lifting his head, he kissed her, waiting to make sure she was okay but then she rolled her hips, her fingers squeezing his.

And the desperation that gripped them earlier came back with vengeance, their movement in time with their harsh breathing, with their thundering heartbeats, and the strangling of emotions threatening to wash over them.

She was beautiful in his arms; the way she was chanting his name, her legs trembling as he brushed his thumb over her clit, and it was seared in his memory, overriding any other moment. 

She opened her eyes, filled with such adoration, with  _ wonder _ and he swore his heart stopped, only to beat again for her.

And when their pleasure crashed over them, drowning them until the only thing they felt was each other, only one thought crossed his mind;

_ He loves her. _

And the revelation should scare him but the truth of it settled in his heart, making its home in his very soul.

It should worry him, how fast he fell for her but when he looked down at her, saw the way her hair was fanned out around her, the blissed-out smile on her lips, the softened way she was looking at him - he couldn’t care anymore. 

Returning her smile, he leaned down to capture her lips again, unwilling to be apart from her for too long. It was soft, languid, so,  _ so _ maddening. 

And he poured his whole heart into it, wanting her to understand.

Wanting her to understand that he would fight the spirits themselves to give her what she wanted.

Pulling out slowly, he leaned back, caressing her cheeks as she whimpered, her hands trying to tug him back.

"I got to get you cleaned up, Kat," he muttered amusingly, his lips twitching when she scrunched her nose and huffed.

"Later," she mumbled, her fingers now locking behind his neck. 

Warmth spread throughout his chest, all the way down to his toes, and he couldn't help but smile down at her.

"It'll be quick, I promise," he planted a kiss on her forehead, chuckling as she grumbled but reluctantly released him. 

And never wanting to disappoint her, he made good on his words, cleaning her up with water he had, pulling on his undergarment while he handed her his shirt, knowing she liked wearing them.

And the dazzling smile she gave him was worth it all.

Pulling the blanket around them, he moved around until her cheek was resting against his chest, his arms secured around her. 

Silence settled around them but it wasn't awkward; it was filled with content, with the knowledge that they were finally together.

Trailing his fingers down her back gently, he pressed another kiss on her head. She snuggled closer, propping her chin on his chest to look at him. 

Holding her gaze, he smiled, taking in her feature, wanting to never forget it.

"I missed you," she broke the quiet with her soft voice, her fingers coming up to rest on his cheek. Taking that hand, he brought it to his lips and gave each finger a light peck, enjoying the flush of her cheeks immensely.

"I missed you, too," he confessed, her admission nestling itself between his ribs. 

She hummed, her eyes roaming over his face, as if she, too, was sketching him into her memories. 

"How was your time back in the palace?" She asked finally, resting her cheek back against his chest. 

"The only reason I survived is because of you." He answered a little bit too honestly but Katara only deserved the truth.

"Me?" She sounded surprised as her head snapped back into his direction, her eyes wide.

He nodded. "The thought of reuniting with you kept me from challenging everyone to an Agni Kai." Snorting, he brushed her hair from her face. "I thought  _ I  _ was stuck up until I walked into that room with all those generals and nobles."

She rolled her eyes but the deepening of her blush let him know she was pleased.

Not one to be outdone, she grinned in a way that would have his knees buckle if he was standing. "I don't know - I think you're pretty stuck-up yourself."

“Lies,” he teased back, distracting her with a kiss on her neck as his fingers ghosted down her side. 

She pulled away and held a finger up. “Don’t.” She warned but he saw the warmth in her eyes.

“I wasn’t going to do anything,” he said mockingly innocently, but when she huffed in disbelief, he grinned mischievously and attacked her sides.

“Zuko!” she shrieked, her laughter ringing in the air as she tried to squirm away but he was relentless, tickling her to hear more of that lovely sound of hers. “Stop!”

He only paused when they both were panting, breathless from attacking each other. And he wished he could carve this into the twilight sky, to have this moment of when she glanced at him with her dazzling smile as she leaned in to kiss him softly etched into the heavens.

When she pulled away, biting her bottom lip as she trailed her finger down his chest, he knew something was on her mind. He took hold of that hand. “What are you thinking about?”

She shrugged, refusing to meet his eyes and suddenly, a cold feeling was crawling up his spine. 

“Kat?”

She took in a sharp breath and the steel glint he is so familiar with was back in her eyes as she locked eyes with him. He held his breath, wondering what she was preparing herself to say.

“Have you heard of the Moon Tethered Souls?”

Furrowing his brow bones, he shook his head. “What is it?”

She blinked before using her other hand to hit her forehead. “That’s right. Uh, Toph said the Fire Nation called them Harmony Flames, I believe.”

All at once, he felt the air rush out from him. He had forgotten about it the moment he saw her. Zuko wanted to bring it up to her but he had been afraid. Afraid that what he hoped, the fact that the spirits had intertwined their hearts and souls with one another, wasn’t what she wanted to do.

With a staggering intake of breath, he nodded. “I found a book in the Palace library about it.”

She paused, her gaze shifting to the side before finding his once again. “What do you think about it?”

He knew beating around the bush was something she didn’t like. Sending a quick prayer to Agni, he braced himself as he confessed just exactly what he thought about it.

“I think,” pausing, he took in another breath to settle himself. She was staring at him so intently, her gaze slightly guarded and it tugged at his heart. “I think we are one of them.”

It was quiet around them, her stare searching as it bore into him, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. And he waited with bated breath, on her thoughts, on whether she agreed or not, on whether she wanted to continue this thing between them.

He knew that despite their souls being linked, they can make the choice on whether or not to uphold it. And Zuko would always respect her wishes; if she wanted to cut it off right then, end it this evening, he would do so for her. If she asked to never see him again, he would do it. But spirits, he prayed she believed in it, too.

“Toph thinks we’re one of them.” She said so softly as if she was speaking more to herself than to him. Brushing a lock of her back, he cupped her cheek,

“What do you think?”

Her eyes fluttered, she leaned into his hand, her breathing stuttering and he felt hope blossom in his chest. And when she turned her head slightly to kiss his palm, it roared, overtaking the chills he felt earlier.

She took that moment to open her eyes and the emotions behind them took his breath away. She was looking at him with adoration, with vulnerability, and something he doesn’t dare name. Her smile, so gently, so breathtaking, and he knew her answer before she opened her mouth.

“I want to do this with you, Zuko,” she murmurs, pressing herself closer, her eyes glimmering. “I think we got a story they’ll tell for generations.”

“Yeah?” he breathed, the rage of his emotions simmering as she nodded, her lips tugging into a playful smile and he couldn’t help the laughter of glee from escaping him. 

With quick movements, he had her under him, showing her this time just how much he missed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Toph, I couldn't find Katara last night."  
> "Bad dreams, snoozles?"  
> "Yeah, do you know where she went?"  
> "Guess. I'll give you a hint - someone just arrived last night."  
> "..."  
> "Is that why you also look like you didn't get enough sleep-"  
> "Katara is lucky I like her."


	11. Chapter 11

Katara woke up to the warm presses of lips on her shoulder and immediately, she broke out into a smile. 

It has been too long since she woke up this warm and this content. She had blankets that battled the cold evening but it was nothing compared to being in the arms of this firebender. 

He was spooning her and their legs were tangled. The weak tugging of the moon let her know the night had drawn to a close but much like herself, her people often slept until midmorning. The same couldn’t be said about the Prince of the Fire Nation and Katara had to hold in a giggle when she felt a certain part of him pressing against her. 

When she felt him trail kisses up her neck, she let out a sigh and tilted her head as much as she could, wanting to feel more of it.

“ _Oh,_ ” she sighed as he started using his teeth, nipping at the skin that was sensitive from their last night's activities. Looking over her shoulder at him, she felt a shock of warmth travel through her at the way he was watching her. His eyes were glowing a blaze of desire and the breath staggered out of her when he grinned wolfishly.

He flipped her onto her back and she was immediately reminded of the fact that they slept without wearing anything. With the faint light from the sunrise, she was able to get a better look at him. Letting her eyes roam over him, she was surprised by the sudden change in him. When they ran into each other back in Ba Sing Se, he had been all lean muscle. Now, he had filled out in his built nicely, his hair was much longer and it was suddenly getting harder to focus. 

Running her hands over his chest, his shoulder, she then locked her fingers behind his neck. Tugging him down, she kept her gaze locked on him until he finally took the hint and kissed her. 

It was charged, the way everything usually was when it came to them. And when he licked her bottom lip, she opened up to him, her mind rendering blank as he kissed her stupidly. 

He broke the heated kiss, both of them breathing harshly as he pressed his lips across her chin until his warm breath was hitting her ear.

“I’m going to take good care of you,” he promised, his hands searing themselves on her waist and she couldn’t help the low whine from escaping her. “I’m going to make you feel good.” 

Katara loved their slow love-making from last night but _this,_ she missed. She missed being able to let go, knowing that Zuko was going to take her apart, only to piece her back together again. She missed the way he would pin her down, fuck her until the only thing she could think about was how good he made her feel. How good it felt to be so thoroughly taken care of.

Her arousal rising, she tangled her fingers in his hair, tugging him up until he was staring down at her. Feeling bold from the way his pupils were blown wide, she looked up at him through her lashes, her heart racing when he narrowed his eyes at her.

Giving him a slow, impish smile, she pressed herself against him. “And how do you plan on doing that?”

He tsked, his hands creeping up her sides until he untwined her fingers and pinned them down. “Forgotten already, haven’t you?” The rumbling voice of his was raspy, the very sound of it brushing against her soul and she held her breath.

“It seems so,” she was breathless already, feeling the control slipping as he bared his teeth dangerously, his eyes flashing at the challenge. He took both her hands in one of his and held them over her head, using his free hand to hold her chin. 

“I just have to remind you, then,” he murmured, his words causing goosebumps to rise on her skin. The anticipation of it all was getting to her head, desperately trying to rub her thighs together to alleviate the tingling she felt in her core but Zuko’s lips curled, knowing that his body was preventing her from doing such. And he was so, so close but _not close enough._

His grip on her chin disappeared and she whined at the loss. With her hands held down, she could only lift her head slightly but before she could see what he was doing, she threw her head back with a gasp.

“Already so wet for me, love?” His voice deep, gruffled as his fingers slid in her slowly, doing little to relieve the tension building in her. 

She tried to pull him closer, her legs wrapping around him but instead of what she wanted, he withdrew his fingers. Protests on her tongue, she looked up at him, the words lodged in her throat at the possessive way he was regarding her. 

“Keep these down for me,” he tapped her right thigh, and she gulped. Nodding her head, she lowered them back down. “Good girl,” he hummed in approval and Katara keened.

A thought floated into her mind and she felt her lips tug back in a sly smile. He told her not to move essentially, but he didn’t say she couldn’t _talk._

“Only for you,” she purred, her breath hitching when his eyes snapped back lock with hers. He had been glazing over her form but now, with the slow upward creep of the sun, she saw his eyes clear. Saw the way he was staring at her like he could _devour_ her.

And _spirits,_ that was just exactly what she wanted. _Desperately._ “Always for you- _oh,”_ her eyes fluttered closed when his fingers slipped back into her, arching her back as he curled them. “ _Yes, please, Zuko-_ ” she moaned as he rubbed that one sweet spot in her that left her mind-numbingly pleasant.

She could feel the coil in her lower abdomen tightening but his movements were slow and he wasn’t touching her clit, drawing a strangled mewl from her. Tugging her hands, she wanted him to _move faster,_ to _touch her more_ , but his grip was firm. “Zuko, _please_ -”

“Use your words, darling,” his tone wasn’t helping the swirl of tension winding in her, her legs trembling and begging was ready on the tip of her tongue. But Katara wasn’t going to make it easy for Zuko so she gathered what bit of clarity she could muster and lifted her head, sending him a glare.

"Fuck _you._ "

His lips curled into a wolfish smirk, but all thoughts of further cursing him evaporated from her mind when his thumb brushed against her clit harshly. 

“Oh, I will,” he growled and Katara gasped, her nails digging into his hand. “Don’t worry about that,” his voice dropped, washing over her, leaving heat in its wake. 

_“Zuko,_ ” she gasped out as his brutal ministration, her legs spreading when he started pumping his fingers in her again. She was already on edge from earlier but now, she was about to tip _fast._ “I’m close - _oh,_ I’m close.” She was breathless, teetering on edge but just as it was about to overwhelm her, take her under its wave, it was abruptly cut off.

Groaning, she laid herself flat back down, her eyes closed. But when the weight on her hands disappeared, she lifted her head in confusion, only to suck in a sharp breath. His face was in between her legs and her only warning was the feral tilt of his lips before he was gripping her thighs and bringing his mouth against her.

With her hands now free, they immediately slipped into his hair with a yelp that morphed into a moan when his tongue pressed into her. “ _Spirits,_ fuck,” her grip tightening when he slipped his fingers in her, the pleasure building in her again until she was _right there,_ and if he continued, she was _going to break and-_

Tilting her head back, she moaned as the wave crashed over her, the trembles of her legs holding his head there, her grip on his hair tight as she waved out her orgasm. “Oh my - _spirits_ ,” she breathed, falling on her back when Zuko pulled away but when she saw the glistening of his lips, the lower part of his face wet, she felt heat surge in her again.

“You taste _divine,_ ” he grinned, crawling back up until he was hovering over her completely until he captured her lips in a searing kiss. And Katara moaned, tasting herself on his lips. But as she pulled him closer, he brushed up against her and he cursed against her lips.

His hands on her hips, he pulled back, his molten eyes piercing right through. “I’m going to fuck you now, Kat,” he rumbled, his thumb rubbing against her skin and those words hit through her, causing her to just nod.

“Please,” her voice was hoarse, watching as his gaze darkened. And she could see his control slipping and she wanted to see him let go, wanted to see what he would do. Nibbling on her bottom lip, she looked at him through her lashes. “Please fuck me.”

He stilled for a moment, his hands frozen on her side before moving her closer. “That pretty little mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble,” he groaned, wrapping her legs around him, his hand guiding him towards her center and Katara felt smug to know she was the one who could unravel him so much, who could strip him of his hard-learned control. And she loved it.

Pressing into her, they gasped, the sound strangled in her throat as she stretched. Nails digging into his shoulders, she tugged him down, kissing him as he thrusted in her.

" _Agni,_ " he groaned, one hand on her thigh while the other came up to grip her chin, burying himself deeper in her, causing her to tip her head back with the shock of it. The pleasure was quickly building in her again, sensitive from her previous peak. And _spirits,_ he knew just how to play the strings of her body, how to push her until all she could think of was him, of the way he was making her feel. 

As he was fucking her, his hips snapping against her sharply, she whimpered, knowing she was so close again. And from the way he was groaning, his thumb relentlessly pressing her sweet spot, she knew he was too.

"Zuko, I'm-" she mewled, trembles wracking her as he changed angle, pushing her deeper as he whispered praises against her skin.

With a final thrust, a hard swipe of his thumb, she was tumbling over, choking out his name. A whine leaving when his hips stuttered, a moan on his tongue as he rode out their orgasm.

Taking in a deep breath, she let it out with a shudder when he pulled out, her arms encircling him, tugging him down until he was laying on top of her.

Sighing in content, in satisfaction, Katara was unable to do anything but run her fingers through his hair, a pleasant buzz settling in her. 

He turned his head, pressing kisses against her chest and she hummed happily, enjoying the warmth he radiated naturally. Snuggling closer, her eyes fluttered close.

They didn't say much, simply enjoying the company of each other. And Katara realized she really missed this. It wasn't until now did she know what exactly was causing the ache in her. It was the ache of not being able to talk to this firebender, not being able to see him, not being able to be in his arms.

She missed him, Katara knew this, but it wasn't until this moment, until they were tangled in each other, exchanging soft touches did she realize how much she truly did. 

He somehow managed to wove himself in her, bury himself under her ribs until he was lodged into her very soul. And when he lifted his head, giving her a dazzling smile that could challenge the sun in its glow, she came to the terrifying realization that she was in love with him.

Absolutely and wholly in love with Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. 

She wasn't able to give her brother an answer when he asked before but now, as she leaned in to kiss Zuko, she knew. This firebender had her heart.

And it scared her - _terrified_ her, how quickly and how hard she fell for him. How easily he had her wrapped around his fingers. Despite only spending a month together before, she had grown to confide in him, talk to him, and above all, he made her feel _understood_. Around him, she could be herself and he could be himself and in those moments, they were just Katara and Zuko, two people falling in love.

Usually, when things frightened her, she pushed them away, ignored them until it eventually went away. Usually, she would put distance between them, banish them from her mind. But looking at Zuko, she didn't have this urge to run, to hide. Instead, she wanted to be closer, to open herself to him. Smiling at him, Katara pressed a kiss on his head and knew that she couldn't push him away. Knew she didn't _want_ to push him. 

They made a promise to each other; they would figure it out together.

And Katara liked the sound of that.

-

"Do you know more about our bond?" She broke the quietness. They were both dressed now but since it was still too early for the Water Tribe Warriors to be up, Katara stayed. They were having a simple breakfast Zuko made and she was sitting in front of him, her back pressed against his chest.

Zuko hummed before pressing a kiss on the junction between her neck and shoulder. When he pulled away, she looked over to watch him shuffle through his bag. "Actually, I brought the book with me."

He came back behind her and Katara set her bowl aside so he could wrap his arms around her, placing the book onto her lap. It was clearly old, the title barely legible and the spine was weakly holding the pages together.

She took it and gently ran her finger over the cover before opening it to the first page. 

"I found it while looking for some political books. It contains stories and rituals." He said, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Like Oma and Shu?" Raising an eyebrow, she pulled it closer so she could make out the words. She knew a bit about that couple and the ones her grangran used to tell her. "Toph told me a little about them. But what do you mean rituals?"

"This connection we have," he began rubbing small circles on her hip. "It's a choice. We can decide if we want to keep it or not."

That caught her attention and she turned her head towards him. "A choice?"

Zuko nodded. "The spirits have blessed us with it but it doesn't mean we have to honor it. And the bond itself doesn't mean we are meant to be lovers - it could be honored and the couple could be just friends."

That surprised Katara. The stories her grangran told did mention some that weren't lovers but friends, and even family. However, she didn't know it was a choice both parties made. She assumed it was there, regardless of their thoughts. Knowing that the choice is theirs, it settled something warm in her.

Katara already decided she wanted to do this with Zuko but now, knowing what she knows now, she wanted it more than ever. Their bond might be contributing to their rapidly growing feelings but only because it was an active choice from one another.

Smiling, she snuggled back into his chest. "So, are the rituals easy?"

He let out a long sigh and Katara wondered if he thought she was going to ask to break it off. 

Pressing his lips against her shoulder, he tightened his arms around her. "Yeah, they're fairly simple. So," he pulled away slightly, but it was the hesitation in his voice that had her turning towards him. He brought up his hand, tracing a thumb across her jaw and she held her breath when their gaze locked.

She knew what he wanted to ask. It was in the way his eyes were holding nothing back, the way they seem to display all his emotions, his vulnerability. And she answered back the same, letting him see that he already had her heart, already had _her._

And when she saw the smile playing on his lips, she knew he understood. But Zuko, her amazing, wonderful Zuko, will always ask to make sure.

"So?" She was already breathless, her fingers holding onto his tunic.

"Are we going to honor our bond, Kat?" His voice was hushed and he was leaning in, closing the gap between them slowly.

She felt giddy, knowing he wanted this as much as she did. Fingers sliding into his hair, she tugged him until there was no more space between them, kissing him until she had to break it to take in a breath. Smiling against his lips, Katara turned herself until she was cradling his lap.

"Of course, love."

-

They decided to wait until after the war, until after the world has been ushered into an era of peace. Already, they've completed one part of the process - acknowledging it and wanting it was the first step. And oh, Katara definitely wanted it.

By the time it was midmorning, she had to part from him. She left reluctantly - it was only when Zuko mentioned how he was going to join them later that she decided to leave. It would raise too many questions if he came back with her at the moment.

Walking towards the tents, she was surprised to see someone already up. And when she caught a good glimpse, her jaw nearly dropped.

"Toph?" She hurried over, wondering if something went wrong while she was gone. "Why are you up?"

"Ah, so she finally arrives." The earthbender grumbles before pointing an accusing finger at her. "You're so lucky I was tired of you moping around. And I'm hungry."

Stunned, Katara stared, trying to figure out what she was talking about. It was only when Toph crossed her arms, mumbling about the ground betraying her did it finally make sense. 

Flushing, Katara sheepishly chuckled. She had momentarily forgotten how sensitive Toph was to any movement on the ground. Though, she could have sworn there were definitely far away enough to not have bothered her.

"I'll make you that stew you like," Katara offered, feeling bad for being the cause of her sour mood.

"Yes, you will," Toph huffed before flopping onto the ground. "Why didn't he come back with you?"

"We, uh, thought it would cause suspicion if we were caught coming here together at this time," Katara mumbled, her attention on the pot. She quickly made herself some tea because as much as she always wanted a baby, now would definitely not be the best of times for one. Though, now the thought of having a baby with _Zuko_ popped into her mind and she was floored by how much she wanted it. Images of a tan tone with gold eyes, of slick black hair with blue eyes flashed behind her eyes and she had a take a moment to breathe. They just agreed to honor their bond, that they were it for each other, but they still were a long way from even _marriage._ It wouldn’t do her any good to entertain the thoughts of being pregnant now, especially with how much she wanted it. 

Katara shook her head. Ignoring the slight sense of hesitation, she drank the tea. It settled in her stomach differently this time.

“Sokka was looking for you last night.” Toph broke her thoughts and she let out a breath of relief. 

Her shoulders rising, Katara started adding the meat into the stew. “Does he know?”

“Yeah.”

Sighing, the waterbender continued making the food. There wasn’t much she could do at this point. Sokka and Toph were as subtle as bricks and Aang would blurt things out without thinking about the consequences of them. It would be best for her to bring it up to her father before someone says something. 

But when her father stumbled into the opening, she couldn’t bring it up. How was she supposed to tell him that the man that had her heart was the same man who chased them for years? That it was the same man whose father was the current Fire Lord? 

Katara knew her father trusted her, was proud of her, but she couldn’t shake the dread. Couldn’t get it out of her head that maybe admitting this would have her father disappointed in her.

So she kept it to herself, secretly asking Toph and Sokka to not even hint that something was happening between them. And when she felt satisfied by their promises, she felt herself relax, to start really thinking about how she could approach it to her father. 

But when Toph shot up from her spot later that day and headed towards the direction Katara knew Zuko was in, she held her breath. At this point, the Fire Nation rebel was also with them, talking about strategies to overthrow Ozai. Katara couldn’t focus, knowing that Toph was about to walk back with Zuko.

She was worried about the way her people would react - they were not on board with the idea of him being an ally in the beginning. They have softened up to it by now, knowing that the information Zuko told them was legitimate. But it was different now - he isn’t behind a letter. He was going to be standing right in front of them. 

By the time the two of them arrived, Katara’s heart was in her throat. She shared a glance with Sokka before making her way towards the firebender. She watched as Sokka and Aang do the same and only then was she able to breathe slightly better. 

Before she could introduce the firebender to the Warriors, her father stepped up in front of him, his gaze sharp. And suddenly, she couldn’t breathe properly again. Her father’s approval of Zuko was important - as the Chief, the Water Tribe Warriors were to follow his order. As an ally to the rebels, it was crucial to side with him.

Squaring her shoulder, she watched Hakoda carefully, wondering which way he would tip. And she was preparing to defend him should her father decide he didn’t want to work with Zuko.

Much to her relief, he smiled at the young man, holding his arm out in a sign of alliance. 

"Welcome, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. I am Hakoda, Chief of the Southern Water Tribe."

°°°

By the time the sun was long gone, replaced by the light of the full moon, Katara and Zuko were the only ones up. 

The former due to the phase of the moon and the latter because, well, to him Katara looked ethereal and couldn't keep his eyes off her fluttering figure.

Once she made another pass across the camp, Zuko shook his head in fondness. He remembered Toph's words about how restless Katara could be on the night of a full moon. There was one thing they could do but given the way her father was watching them with an odd gaze, he didn't want to risk it. At least, not now - not when he had just gained the fragile trust of the older man. 

Instead, he stood up and grabbed the teapot, deciding that a drink would be good for them. 

And the moment he set the pot on top of the fire, she was next to him, peering around his shoulder. 

"What are you making?" She asked, her voice quiet.

Smiling, he held up the tea canister he brought with him. "I'm making us tea."

"What kind?"

Zuko wondered if she knew the light of the moon held nothing to the glittering of her eyes.

"Jasmine fireberries." He answered and couldn't help himself; he pressed a kiss on her head. She was too endearing.

She stepped closer. "Can I help?"

He wanted to tell her no, that it was fine since it was only tea but when she looked up at him, he couldn't find it in him to say so. 

"Sure," he whispered, giving her the canister and he watched as she started adding the tea leaves. 

Feeling a bit bold, he stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Planting a kiss on the back of her neck, he then placed his chin on her head. The possibility of them being exposed was high but when she snuggled close to him, a sigh of content escaping her mouth, Zuko realized he didn't care.

Though, when she turned around and tilted her head back, asking for a kiss, he brought it up. 

"I don't care anymore." She said simply and the breath was knocked from him at the admission.

"You don't?"

"Nope. I'm not ashamed by how I feel or my relationship with you." She smiled up at him, her hands finding purchase on his shoulder. "So with that out of the way, are you going to kiss me now?"

They almost forgot about the tea.

°°°

Hakoda couldn't sleep that night, not when he could hear the faint voices of his daughter and their newly arrived ally. He wasn't entirely sure what their relationship with each other was - with the way Katara defending Zuko, he would have thought they were together. But then, it was his daughter, who would fight tooth and nail for the wronged so he was left confused.

When Sokka and Toph hinted at the possibility of Katara having deeper feelings for the firebender, he had a solid idea then. And when they arrived much earlier than scheduled, he assumed it was her doing. A waterbender using the ocean to push them along was the only explanation that made sense to him.

Hearing hushed giggles flowing through the front gap of his tent, he pushed the flap aside slightly.

By the cooking fire, he saw the Fire Nation's prince with his arm around Katara and to his shock, he pressed his lips against her neck.

He was already concluding that they might have a relationship but to actually see it with his eyes, Hakoda wasn't prepared for it. But when his daughter turned around, he noticed how _happy_ she looked. She was looking up at Zuko, a smile on her face.

Surprised, he dropped the flap. Sitting back, his mind kept wandering to the way she looked, the way she looked at the firebender like she was giving him her heart.

Katara wasn't a child anymore, he knew. She was an adult now and made her own choices. But it hurt just a bit that she didn't tell him about the true relationship between her and the prince.

Shaking his head, he leaned forward once again and tugged the flap aside.

This time, he was able to see Zuko's face and to his relief, he noticed the same content expression on his face. And at that moment, it dawned on the chief Hakoda what he was witnessing.

They were _in love._

Despite all odds, the daughter of the Southern Water Tribe and the Prince of the Fire Nation found love with each other. 

On one hand, Hakoda wanted to go there, not to demand they separate but to give Zuko a thorough talk. He knew Katara could protect herself but she was still his daughter and he didn't want her to go through a heartbreak.

But on the other hand, he was happy for her. Happy that she was able to find someone who would give her the stars if she asked. And from the way Zuko was looking at her, he knew the prince was just as smitten.

Chuckling softly, Hakoda decided to turn in for the night. He would wait for his daughter to talk to him about it.

As for now, they were going to start their first part of the invasion plan tomorrow and he needed his rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "We had a deal, firepants."  
> "Firepants?"  
> "You were supposed to do whatever you and sweetness did far away so it wouldn't bother me."  
> "..."  
> "I use the vibration in the ground, hothead."  
> "Oh. In that case, I'll keep that in mind for future times."  
> "I did NOT need to know that."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katara's POV again.

The next morning, Katara was surprised to see her father up early.

“You’re up early,” her eyes watched him curiously as she moved over to the cooking fire, ready to start breakfast. She didn’t have to do this, not when there were so many people who could, but since it was a job she took up while on the run with Aang, she was doing it more out of habit at this point.

He laughed softly. “I could say the same for you - you used to never wake up before the sun was at noon.”

“Well,” she snorted, waving her hand towards the pot. “Someone had to make sure Sokka didn’t starve.” Her smile wry, she set out the food. “He won’t stop nagging me until there’s food in his stomach.”

“Sounds like Sokka,” he chuckled as he stood right by her, rolling up his sleeves. “Alright, what are we making?”

She stared at him.

He stopped when he caught her gaze. “What?”

“Nothing, it’s just,” she raised an eyebrow. “You didn’t cook much after,” she shrugged, still looking at him in puzzlement. “You know… mom.”

“Yeah,” for a moment, his smile was sad, mourn present in the corners. But just as it appeared, it was replaced by warmth. “You know that was because your Gran Gran always insisted on it.” Hakoda ruffled her hair, reminiscent of how he used to back at the Tribe. “I am the Chief of my people - who do you think makes sure all these men have food to eat?”

Katara supposed that made sense. It was still odd to her, standing next to her father as they cooked, talking about what they missed from the South Pole and other childhood memories. As if the war wasn’t hanging over their head and she realized how much she missed spending these lone moments with him - just them, just a daughter spending some time with her father.

Despite how happy she was for this, she was still a bit upset, a bit angry that he left them behind, left two kids without a parent but Katara _knew_ why he did it. He left to _fight_ for their future but she couldn’t help the abandonment that burned her throat when he stepped off the deck and onto the ship.

But now, as they joked around, she could forget about it. Forget that, for just a moment, they didn’t have a battle approaching. 

When she saw his eyes flicker towards the furthest tent out, she felt a stone drop in her stomach. Last night, she didn’t sleep in her own tent and she wondered if her father saw her leaving _Zuko’s_ this morning. Katara was serious when she told Zuko how she didn’t care what anyone thought about their relationship. But in her moment of bliss, she had forgotten her father was part of the group that was here. 

It was something she wasn’t going to simply ignore - Katara _wanted_ to tell Hakoda. Her father had always been proud of her so she wasn’t afraid to bring it up to him. 

Swallowing hard, she opened her mouth to mention it to him but then he gave her a smile, his eyes twinkling with mirth and that was when it dawned onto her that _he knew._

“You know,” he started, a smile tugging his mouth. “Zuko seems like a good man.”

“Uh, yes. He’s-” she licked her suddenly dry lips. “He’s pretty decent.”

“Decent, huh?” He paused in stirring, watching her curiously. 

She shrugged, squirming underneath his inquiring gaze. “Yeah, decent.”

“Katara.”

Knowing what he was getting at, she sighed. “Yes, we are…” taking a breath, she locked gaze with the chief and squared her shoulder. She wasn’t ashamed about what they were and she would proudly tell her father. “We’re together.”

“I thought so,” he smiled, turning his attention back to the pot. “I saw you two last night and you looked happy.”

" _Oh,_ " she blushed, remembering the reason why the tea almost burned then. "Well, I guess…"

"You don't need to explain it to me, Katara," he interrupted, his voice gentle. "I understand young love. Just tell me this - does he make you happy?"

 _Oh,_ he _does._ "Yes," she breathed.

"That's all I want for you, my daughter." His smile kind but she could see something else beneath it, something that had the weight in her stomach grow heavier.

"I feel like there's a 'but' coming," her voice was small, tinier than she remembered ever speaking in. 

He seemed to hesitate, unsure about whether or not he should continue talking. But then he did. "Do you plan on marrying him?"

 _"Marriage?_ " she asked, her eyes wide. She didn't even think of this - not since Toph brought it up. She forced herself _not_ to ponder over the possibility, the daydream of how her wedding would go. Because as _much_ as she wanted to spend hours going over the details, she wouldn't allow herself, _couldn’t_ allow herself to.

Katara was the positive one in the group - the cheer team, one would say. She kept everyone's spirits up, always stayed optimistic about their future. But she wasn't a fool - she knew the chances of not surviving was very high. She knew they might not make it out of the invasion in one piece. Thinking about the present and only the present has been the best way for her to cope; thinking about their future when the chance of _dying_ was higher than _living,_ would tear her apart in the end.

It would eat at her, drive her mad if she let herself think about _marriage_ and _kids_ if in the end, the spirits took Zuko away from her. 

She took this moment, however, to properly answer her father’s question. Because as much as she tried to will the thoughts away, she _had_ dreamed about it. Especially when she woke up in his arms, surrounded by a warmth she longed for whenever they parted. 

And _La,_ Katara _did_ want to marry Zuko.

But for some reason, the word wouldn't leave her mouth.

"Because if you do," he paused, as if to gather his thoughts and Katara held her breath. "You'll be Fire Lady." he finished softly.

_Oh._

_Fire Lady._

Of course, if she married Zuko, she would be Fire Lady. 

It never crossed her mind. It never occurred to her that marrying the future Fire Lord would throw her right into the middle of the political mess that was the Fire Nation.

She would by his side as the _rulers of the Fire Nation._

She couldn't breathe. Her pulse was racing and she _knew_ her father was speaking but _he sounded so far away - too far away._

A hand gripped her arm, nails digging into her skin until the pain cleared up part of the fog and she could _hear._

"-ara?" She heard the new voice but it was quiet, almost like she imagined it. But then the hand tugged her, pulled her away until they were away from the tents, away from her people.

"Katara, it's just me, okay? We're going to work through this together, alright?"

_Toph._

Taking in a deep breath, she tried to control her heartbeat and followed the younger girl's voice. She threw all thoughts of marriage, of a certain firebender, out until the world was no longer spinning underneath her.

After a few more moments of controlled breathing, she gave the earthbender a watery smile.

Clearing her throat, she still winced when her voice cracked as she spoke. "Thank you."

Toph waved her hand. "I thought there was an attack or something with the way your heartbeat was racing." Her eyebrows furrowed, she reached out. "What happened?"

Laughing weakly, Katara rubbed her elbow. "You're going to laugh."

All that statement did was cause the earthbender to lean back and raise her eyebrows. "Now, I'm really concerned."

Sighing, Katara sat on the ground and pulled her legs in, wrapping her arms around them. "My father knows."

"Ah."

"But," she shook her head, nibbling on her bottom lip. "He asked if I wanted to marry him and - Toph, that would make me the _Fire Lady._ "

"I thought we talked about this already?" She frowned and again, Katara shook her head. 

"I know but it didn't hit me then that marrying Zuko would mean I'll be sitting on the throne with him. Not until," she took in a shaky breath, her fingers digging into her arms. "Not until dad mentioned it. How-," she looked at the girl helplessly. "I don't know how to rule or _anything_ about royalty."

"Woah, hey," Toph held up her hands and Katara went silent. "First, I would like to say that you're always good at what you try. You'd be an amazing leader and would knock some sense into the cranky old men that make up the Fire Nation council."

Blinking, Katara snapped her jaw closed, dumbfounded.

"Besides all that…" she cocked her head to the side and Katara swore she could see right through her. "You _do_ want to marry him, right?"

Nodding her head vigorously, she voiced her thoughts. "Yes, _yes,_ I want to marry him but how am I supposed to lead a nation? The _Fire Nation?_ Toph," her breathing harsh, her fingers slipped into her hair. "They _hate_ my people."

"No, no, they don't hate your people - _Salai,_ Katara do you remember what Rokain said?" she threw her hands up; "How the people started fighting against Ozai, a tyrant they fear, when they found out what happened to your tribe? If - _when_ you become Fire Lady, you would have the support of this nation."

"I would?"

Toph looked about ready to smack her. She felt like she needed it. "Listen to yourself, woman. Quit selling yourself short. If you're still wanting to marry Zuko-"

"I _want_ to, _Tui_ , I was even entertaining the thought of having _children_ with him and-"

"Okay, I don't need you to finish that. Just, talk to him. Tell him about how you feel. Because if you decide to honor that bond of yours, you'll ruin yourself by pushing him away."

"We _are_ going to honor it. I _want_ to. Just," she looked away, drawing herself tighter. "We've decided to wait until the war is over. Until Zuko is on that throne."

"Then maybe you'll have to wait until your marriage then," Toph spoke softly, softer than Katara ever heard her speak. It drove the point home and she took a deep breath. She wanted to do it but now, after what Toph said, she realized she needed to talk to Zuko. Talk to him before the invasion.

Talk to him _today._

Unfurling herself, she stretched her legs out in front of her. "I need to talk to him." She said resolutely, her lips set in a firm line.

The earthbender snorted, shaking her head as she got up. "'atta girl. I don't know Zuko well, but I do know he cares very deeply for you. You'll work it out. Now,” patting at her pants, she then placed her hands on her hip. “What did you make for breakfast?"

Rolling her eyes, she stood. Toph and Sokka were quite alike. “You’ll like it.”

-

She could feel his eyes following her. And she wasn’t _avoiding_ him; she was trying to gather the courage to bring up her concerns with him. They haven’t exactly talked about their future like that - _spirits,_ they just agreed to officially accept the bond. She knew she wanted to be with him her whole life but it _scared_ her, how quickly they were moving. 

If Zuko did get hurt, Katara would have torn down the city looking for him. She would have gone up against _Ozai_ alone and brought him down herself. And then she would have taken out the whole Fire Nation council right after that.

Her emotions were terrifying her.

But she knew what she was doing was hurting Zuko so after lunch, she took a measured breath, gathered up her courage, and went up to him.

He was speaking to Rokain and the other rebels but she barely spared them a glance when she stopped right next to him.

The firebender paused in his conversation to look at her, his brow furrowed. “Katara?” 

Clearing her throat, she finally looked up at him. “Can we talk?”

“Yeah,” he nodded, bidding farewell to the others and turned his full attention on to her. “Is everything alright?”

She lifted her shoulders and without much thought, grabbed his hand. “Not here.” She muttered, tugging him away from the meeting ground.

It wasn’t until they stood round the corner did Katara realized she was holding his hand. The thought that everyone saw that amused her for a moment but it was quickly washed away when he placed his hand under her chin, lifting her head to lock gaze.

“Sweetheart, what’s going on?”

The words were lodged in her throat, threatening to choke her the longer she stared into his molten eyes. She didn’t know where to _start_ or what to say to properly explain her thoughts. But he continued to watch her, his eyes soft and patient and she dropped his hand to wrangle hers.

“Zuko, I… well-”

Frustrated by her lack of speech, her nails dug into her palm. Taking in a shallow breath, she blurted out the only thing she could:

“We’re going to get married, right?” And where before, she was struggling to string words together, she _couldn’t stop talking now_ . “Because we said we were going to do the ritual and be together and figure everything out and that _means_ marriage and-”

“Katara,” his soft tone interrupted her and she looked up at him with wide eyes, terrified. “Breath, darling.” His hands came up, resting on her shoulders, his thumb brushing circles against her neck. “What is this about marriage?”

Her breath staggering from her, she glanced away. “We… we said we were going to honor the bond and that means - we’re planning on being with each other, right? And that means we’re going to get married and uh,” her voice hoarse, she was afraid to see his expression, to see the dejection. “Is marriage not what you want?”

“ _Oh,_ ” it was quiet but she heard it and _fuck, he doesn’t want-_

“Spirits, what - _yes,_ Katara, I want to marry you." His fingers tightened and it grounded her, brought her back to here and now. _He_ _said he wanted to-_ "Where is this coming from? Do _you_ not want-"

"No! No, no, I do!" Lurching forward, she gripped his shirt, afraid he might disappear if she didn't hold onto him. "It's just," she struggled for the words, struggled to tell him her worries. Shoulders slumped with fatigue, she bowed her head, her voice broken. "That would make me Fire Lady." 

He was silent but Katara kept speaking. "I would be Fire Lady and _Zuko_ , " she glanced up at him, desperately wanting him to understand her jumbled mind. "I know _nothing_ about being a ruler. I can't lead and-"

 _"Kat,_ " he whispered, successfully stopping the words resting on her tongue. "Oh, _Katara_ ," the look in his eyes, so full of adoration for her, held her captive, _stuck_. "you would make a lovely Fire Lady." 

She wanted to believe him, _La,_ she wanted to _so bad_ . But fear had enclosed around her heart, paralyzing her, and _no, she wouldn’t._

“Zuko, I-” she shook her head, helpless. “I don’t know _how_ \- how would your people feel about me?” She asked, sucking in a sudden breath. “Would they accept a _waterbender_?”

Toph said they would but it ate at her, clawed at her quivering heart, making it hard to believe the younger girl. She needed Zuko’s assurance, his belief, his _strength_. 

“Katara,” he muttered her name, his hands moving up to cup her cheeks, effectively distracting her from the spiraling thoughts. “You know what Rokain was doing before you pulled me away?”

Confused by the change of topic, she furrowed her eyebrows. “What?”

A light pink hue started blossoming on his cheeks. “He was teasing me about you - I don’t know how he knew but he kept hinting at you being Fire Lady. Not just him - the rest of the group are already captured by you and they believe if there was anyone who could properly send us all into an era of peace,” he smiled, so full of warmth and it was thawing the icy grip on her heart. “It would be you. But,” his fingers brushing against her jaw, his next words quiet. “I would never put you in a situation you would hate.”

She knew he wouldn’t. He would never do that to her and just as she opened her mouth to tell him that _she knew,_ he placed a thumb over her lips.

“Let me finish,” she nodded and he pressed a kiss on her forehead. “I also know you want to help your people and rebuild your tribe. You want to travel the world and help those that need you. And I would never hold you back from that.”

She was breathless, watching with wide eyes as he caressed the side of her face, building the scattered parts of her soul together again.

“Katara, when I propose to you, it will be when we are absolutely certain, when _you_ are ready and not a moment sooner, I promise you that.”

That confession melted the rest of her, replacing it with nothing but the love she felt for him because of _course_. Taking a step closer, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest. 

The thought still scared her, that if Zuko were to marry her, she would help him rule over a nation. Helping her tribe rebuild has always been her goal and he _knew._

One of the nights with him back in Ba Sing Se, she told him about how she wanted to see the world without the threat of an attack. She also told him how she wanted to take time after the war to find herself, to find what she really wanted to do with her life. _And he remembered._

“Besides,” he ran his fingers through her hair, tugging her head back slightly to smile teasingly down at her. “I want to properly court you. Take you on dates. All that couply stuff.” 

_How could this man be so perfect?_ “Yeah?”

He leaned down, capturing her lips in a kiss.

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Cough it up, old man."  
> "No way - Chief Hakoda already knows?"  
> "I told you, I know my girl.  
> "A deal is a deal, I guess. 10 golden pieces, right?"  
> "Rokain, you made a bargain with the young girl?"  
> "This young girl is the greatest earthbender to you. Now, where's my money?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of fluff before the angst

The Avatar was avoiding him.

Zuko didn't blame him; he expected it considering their history. But he wanted to talk to him - if only to properly apologize for his actions. He wouldn't push the young monk but the invasion was going to happen in a couple of days and Zuko wanted to be on better terms with him beforehand. If he was to take over and be the Fire Lord, he would greatly benefit from having the support of the Avatar.

The firebender was so distracted by this thought that when Sokka threw an arm around his shoulder, he nearly knocked him down. But then when he took in the fact that it was _Sokka,_ he had to force his jaw to not drop in surprise.

He hardly spoke a word to the young warrior when he arrived but to have him this close was making him wary. And confused.

"We'll be back, dad. Zuko promised to show me some of his sword moves."

Zuko did not in fact ever promise Sokka such. He would remember _that._ Brow furrowed, he nodded, going along with him. 

When Hakoda waved them off, he was reminded of how different he was from Ozai. He was already aware of it - he couldn’t help watching the way the Chief interacted with his kids. The way he embraced them despite his men watching. It was strange for him - he wasn’t used to watching such scenes. He certainly never experienced such, at least not before his banishment. After that, his uncle had done the best he could to treat Zuko with as much fatherly love as possible.

He grimaced, thinking about how harshly he treated him in the beginning.

In the palace, such affection was frowned down upon but his mother was different. Whenever they were alone, she would play with his hair, give him hugs- things his father wouldn’t approve of. 

Zuko even remembers a time before Azula had turned cruel. A time when she would also play with him, hug him, when they were just kids and not the prince and princess of the Fire Nation.

A bang went through him at the thought of her. Despite everything that went through them up until this point, she was his sister. He was her older brother and it was his job to look out for her. And he left her behind. Again. In the hands and mercy of their horrible, ruthless father. If he hadn’t been so obsessed with finding the Avatar, with the impossible quest of gaining his father’s approval, he would have gone back for her. 

Underneath all of that harsh face she puts on, he knows there’s just a girl who was lonely, who was hurting. And he hated his father for doing this to them. For turning his sister into the cruel person she was, twisted to desperately work to gain the love of a psychotic, power-hungry man who was their father. 

When he does become Fire Lord, he vows to help his sister break-free of this cage. To be the big brother he should have been all those years ago.

“So.”

Startled from musing, Zuko looked up at Sokka, surprised to see the young earthbender there too.

“So?” he asked, eyes darting between the two. 

The young warrior rolled his eyes, reminding him that he was in fact, Katara’s brother. “You’re going to be the next Fire Lord.”

Blinking, he straightened up. “Yes, it would be the case, Although, I would have voted for my uncle if I’m being honest.”

“Your uncle would make a great Fire Lord,” Toph responded. “But I know for a fact the Earth Kingdoms would never accept that. He spent a lot of time in his General years fighting and murdering many of our people.”

Zuko flinched. Katara did mention that Toph wasn’t one to sugar-coat things. She was right, anyway and he told her such.

“As much as you have been a pain in the ass, you are our best hope.” Sokka sighed and rubbed his forehead and the firebender grimaced. “You had nothing to do with any of the war plans the Fire Nation carried out and even the rebels here believe having you on that throne will end the war.”

“It will end the war,” he confirmed, his voice firm. “I will end this war or I will die fighting to end it. There are no other choices.”

Zuko had spent much of his teenage years blinded by his anger at being banished, believing that bringing the Avatar, a person not seen in a hundred years, to his father was his destiny. Believing it was the only way he could regain his honor. 

Part of it was because he didn’t want to accept that his father never wanted him back. For years, even before leaving the palace, he always did his best to gain the man’s respect. He worked hard in his studies, in his bending, but it never was enough.

And after years spent traveling and experiencing what his nation did to the world, it was hard to comprehend it. He was told from the moment he could understand words, that the Fire Nation was great and that they were spreading their ways onto the world. The Southern Water Tribes were savages and the Earth Kingdoms were backward. And he believed it.

But then he saw the way the Southern Water Tribe lived due to being cut from the world. And they were just children and older people - they barely had enough to survive and it was his nation's fault. Then he met the Warriors and realized just how wrong his forefathers were. These men, despite who he was related to, had taken him in. They even shared food and spoke to him without hostility. During the evening, they spoke of stories, of tales of their home, of their longing for the family they left behind.

They were nothing like the Fire Nation described. They were compassionate, strong-willed, community-driven people and Zuko ached to prove his worth to them. That he would fight just as hard to make sure their family would see them again. To make sure their family no longer have to live in fear of a Fire Nation raid.

He saw how strong the Northern Water Tribe was, how they lived damn near like royalty. He saw the beauty that was their home, their culture, and how could he have believed his father? How did his great-grandfather look at them and decided it needed to be erased?

Then he visited the different Kingdoms and that was what broke his last resistance, his last shred of faith he had in his nation. He witnessed how people were living in fear, their hatred of those from the Fire Nation and it was rightfully earned. His people burned down their homes, massacred them, and until he put a stop to it, he knew it wouldn’t end. He saw their festival, the way they dance and laugh, their music and art-

His anger at his situation had shifted and now was aimed at his father and the rest of the council. And this anger was going to be put to good use.

“Well, fire pants, let’s hope your death isn’t for a long time. Back when we got word of the assassination plot, Katara was ready to fight everyone to get to you. And the thing is,” Toph snorted before placing her hands on her hips. “I think she would have succeeded. If you die, it will break her and for that reason, you need to make sure to stay alive.”

He felt the heat crawl up his neck at the admission. Katara had already told him such and it floored him to hear it once more. To know that Katara, the wonderful, determined, strong woman he fell for, would freeze the world to avenge his death.

And it was reciprocated. If she was killed, he would have burned everything standing between him and the person responsible for it. He would fight till his last breath for revenge and then die from a broken heart, quite literally.

“I’ll do my best,” he grimaced.

“No, it’s not a suggestion.” Toph narrowed her eyes. “You cannot die. I care for Katara and your death will shatter her. I will personally fight my way into the spirit world to beat your ass if you die.”

He believed her. “I understand.”

Toph nodded, her lips tugging back in satisfaction. “Good. I knew there was a reason why I like you.”

Sokka, who was quiet thus far, groaned in exasperation. “I would also threaten you because I’m her older brother but it is safe to say that you would have _both_ Katara and Toph on your ass if you hurt my sister. But anyway,” he squared his shoulders, his face morphing back into a serious one, cutting through all the mirth. “You cannot get yourself killed- we need you on that throne and Katara is convinced you are our only option.” He moved forward and placed his hand on the firebender’s shoulder. “For that reason, I’m willing to put my trust in you.”

The admission hit him in the guts, threatening to knock the breath from him. He knew such a confession wasn't given freely and for Sokka to tell him such, it was humbling. 

"Yeah, don't mess it up. These men are hesitant to trust you and I know they think my dad is crazy for believing Katara’s words. Don't let us down."

_Don't let Katara down._

He hadn't realized what position Katara had put herself in but now, it was dawning on him. What trusting him had down to the Chief and his children. They were risking the trust the Warriors had in Hakoda and it only fueled his determination to prove himself. To prove to everyone that it wasn't a mistake to believe in him.

"You have my word." He finally breathed, relaxing only when Sokka nodded.

"Great!" Toph marched up to him and punched his arm, nearly knocking him down. "Since we all got that out of the way, I need you to go find Aang and talk to him. I knocked some sense into him so he shouldn't be avoiding you now."

So he wasn't the only one who noticed.

"I don't want to force him to-"

"As cute as that is," Sokka interrupted, his hands waving his statement away. "We can't afford to let Aang brood. Not when the invasion is so close."

"Exactly." The earthbender nodded her head. "The world needs to see the new Fire Lord and the Avatar cooperating."

That was something they could all agree on.

Promising to speak to Aang, Zuko left the two. He was glad he had the support from Toph and Sokka- knowing that they trusted him to do the right thing only fueled his will. It humbled him.

But just because they believed in him doesn't mean that the young monk would and that was what he was worried about. If Aang decided that Zuko wasn't worthy, it would be hard gaining the trust of the other nations. 

It was alright if they weren't friends. Zuko would be surprised if he wanted to be.

Just as he made his way back to the camp, the said boy was in front of him, looking at him in wariness.

"Avatar Aang," Zuko paused in his steps.

"Uh, just Aang. Can we talk?"

Nodding, the firebender gestured towards the area that was previously occupied by the others.

"Sure thing. I was looking for you, actually." 

"Great! Uh, so…"

Zuko watched as the airbender glanced at everywhere besides him and was reminded by how young he was. A teenager, a boy without a home, forced to fix a broken world. A world so different from the one he knew.

"Aang, I want to apologize." He started and the Avatar snapped his focus towards him, his eyes widening.

"For what?"

The question threw him off. Wasn't it obvious?

"For chasing you and everything. Threatening to hand you to Ozai."

" _Oh_." If anything, he seemed to dismiss it, which baffled him further. "You were banished from the only home you know and sent on an impossible quest by your father. I don't blame you. Actually," it was the first time he smiled at him. "I forgave you for that."

Zuko stared, speechless. How was it possible for the Avatar to forgive him just like that? To not blame him?

Unsure of what else to say, he spoke the first thing on his mind. "You were avoiding me."

To his continued confusion, Aang’s cheeks flushed and his smile turned sheepish.

"That was because of my own stupidity." He then shook his head, straightened his shoulders, and held at his hand. "Anyways, I think we should start over. Hi! I'm Aang!"

This conversation wasn't going at all as he expected. But then again, it was the only consistency with this group of friends. They always did the unexpected. 

Clasping his hand and shaking it, Zuko felt the side of his lips curl. "I'm Zuko."

"Nice to meet you, Zuko." He laughed before dropping his hand. "I'd like to think we can be friends. What do you say?"

That was fine by Zuko.

-

Feeling better after his talk with the others, he went searching for the amazing woman that was his girlfriend.

It still blew his mind that she wanted to pursue a relationship with him, the Fire Lord’s son. And it would forever amaze him that she had enough love even for him.

It took him a few minutes to find her. She wasn’t at the campground and not by the ocean, which left him with one other place. And it was exactly where he found her. 

Ducking under the entrance of the cave, he felt himself relax at the sight of her. She always had that type of effect on him.

“Hey, you.” He greeted, feeling the affection he had for her flood through him when she looked up and smiled at him. 

She patted the spot by her. “I was wondering when you’d come.”

“Your friends cornered me.” He snorted and walked over but instead of sitting next to her, he moved behind her, pulling her close when he sat down.

“Oh,” she grimaced as she took his arms, wrapping them around her. “I hope they didn’t give you too much of a hard time. Sokka and Toph have deemed themselves as my protectors.”

“It wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle.” He muttered, pressing his lips against the bare skin right above her shoulder. “I also talked to Aang. I think it’s safe to say all is going well.”

She sighed and buried herself further into his embrace. “I’m glad to hear that.”

He hummed, intertwining their fingers when she stopped moving.

They sat like that for some quiet moments, staring out into the opening, into the view of the ocean. He loved these moments; content with Katara in his arms, when their presence didn’t require any talking. When they were content just by being in each other’s arms.

But he knew the moment was going to end. And when the sun started dipping under, she broke the silence.

“You’ll be leaving in the morning.”

Her voice was quiet as if speaking it into existence was confirming it.

He hated being apart from her but it was something the Chief and Rokain had agreed on; it was best if Zuko left with the rebels. He would meet with the others at the palace on the day of the invasion. He wanted to make sure none of the civilians got hurt during the attack. He wanted to make sure the rebels were unharmed as they made their way toward the palace.

He wanted to show people that there was hope. That the bloodshed, the violence, would be ending soon.

Katara and the rest of the Warriors will be knocking down the palace doors during the invasion when firebenders can no longer bend. They were also waiting on the other allies to show up before moving forward.

They wouldn’t be coming until tomorrow evening. 

“The eclipse is in a couple of days.” He muttered against her hair, his arms tightening around her.

He hated it. Hated the fact that they would have to separate again. That they were going to have to fight in different corners again. Zuko didn’t want to leave her.

She moved around in his embrace until she was facing him and placed a hand on his scarred side. “We might die.”

“Hey, come now,” he brushed his fingers across her jaw until they reached her long tresses. Slipping them through it, he tsked. “Let’s not think like that.”

“It’s possible.”

She looked so small, so fragile under the last rays of the sun and he felt his heart constricted. He knew she was right - there was no guarantee that that invasion will succeed, that they would live to fix the world.

But he made a promise to live.

“We might also survive. And we _will,_ darling.” He murmured, moving his hand to gently grip her chin. “I swear we will.”

“That’s a big promise,” she said breathlessly, her eyes never leaving his.

“Yeah,” he agreed, leaning in closer. “And I plan to keep it.”

“Promise?”

He answered her with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I told you Aang was avoiding Zuko."  
> "I already knew that."  
> "You thought it was because Zuko chased you all around, threatening to take him to prissy dumbass Ozai."  
> "That was a logical explanation! I didn't realize it was because Aang was still bumped out that my sister is dating Zuko and not him."  
> "So..."  
> "Ugh, fine. I'll get you the sweet buns."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise this ain't the end for our dear Zuko and Katara. And as always, thank you for your kind support and for reading!

When he stirred, drawing in the strength of the morning sun, he was surprised to find Katara already awake. He assumed the restless evening would have her sleeping deeply. But when he saw the crease between her eyebrows, the tucked corners of her lips, he knew something else had disturbed her slumber.

Her fingers traced over his exposed chest, he knew she hadn't realized he had woken up. Covering her hand with his, his own brow furrowed when she jumped.

"Kat?" He muttered, voice softening when she looked up at him. "What's on your mind?"

Instead of answering, her eyes fluttered close as she buried herself into him, her arms snaking around his back.

In the time they've spent together, he knew she would tell him eventually so he didn't ask more questions, just simply pulled her closer.

As the sun crept higher, basking the days in its rays, his worry grew. He knew she didn't fall asleep and tugged back a bit, hoping to understand without her speaking.

But just as they locked gaze, she spoke, her tone barely above a whisper. "Zuko..."

"Yes?" He replied, equally as quiet, his fingers fluttering across her jaw.

Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth, a clear sign that she needed only a few more moments before speaking up. Tugging her lip with his thumb, he leaned in to press a gentle kiss. When she started responding, a soft sigh escaping her, he broke the tentative touch.

Her eyes were closed, her lips parted slightly, and she was so lovely, it almost hurt.

Then they fluttered open and she was looking at him with such adoration, such affection, it robbed him of his breath.

Then again, he would gladly give his very breath to her for he belonged to her completely.

"This might be the last time we see each other for a while." She finally spoke, her voice quiet. Gentle, as if speaking louder would break something.

He understood the words that were hidden underneath. Words they both, he realized, were afraid to voice.

Words he wanted to say.

Three words he wanted to say to her, wanted her to know that she has him, that he was hers, and he wanted just them.

"Katara," he said instead, his fingers slipping into her hair, combing through them as he tries to gather his thoughts.

"You know it's true," she added, fueling the ache in his heart, an ache created from knowing they were going to separate, knowing it might be months before they could fall into each other's arms.

If it were possible, he would stay here, tucked away in this little enclave that they deemed theirs. Away from anything that would put her in harm's way, that would force them to be apart.

But they had duties-- roles to fill. They were fighting to make sure that peace was no longer a dream, a desire, but reality. That people could wake up and no longer fear a takeover, an attack.

Letting out a sigh, he pressed his forehead against hers. He knew she was right. "I do know."

"Could be months." She murmured, her nails digging into his back as if pulling him closer would combat her words. _Agni_ , he hoped it would. "Could be longer."

“You could come to the palace once I take over.” He offered. “If the invasion goes according to plan, you won’t have to leave immediately.”

It was a stretch, he knew. If all goes well, the rebels and the Warriors would be able to come to the palace. But with the preparation of halting this war, of bringing the soldiers back, they would be busy. They might not even have the chance of being alone and eventually, Katara would leave to do what she had always wanted.

The smile she gave him was broken, shattered and he tightened his hold on her.

“Could you imagine what your people would say if they saw us all at the palace the moment you take over? They’ll think you’re the puppet of the Southern Water Tribe.”

She wasn’t wrong. But he wanted her there, wanted her by his side when they announced his new title. 

“If it means ending this war, then they can call me whatever they want,” he confessed, tugging away to meet her gaze. “I’m serious.”

“How noble,” she laughed softly and he wanted to bottle the sound up, not knowing when it would be the next time he would hear it. Her smile was stronger now, brighter as her fingers trailed up his neck to cup his cheeks.

“If it means spending a bit more time with you, then,” he shrugged and with his arms around her, he laid back, pulling her along until she was sprawled out on top of him.

Humming, she tapped his nose before snorting. “Who would have thought Zuko, the once banished prince of the Fire Nation, was such a sweet-talker.” 

“Poetry was one of my favorite things to read when I was younger.” He mused, pressing a kiss on her forehead. “Be prepared for it.”

“Oh, what a horror,” she rolled her eyes, mirth dancing across her lips and he couldn’t help but capture them with his.

It was gentle, just a touch, but then her words rang in his head. That this might be the last moments they would share before separating and as much as he prayed to Agni that they would survive, he knew the chances of that were slim.

His father was aware of the invasion plan- he would have an army on standby.

Fingers slipped into her hair and he tugged her close, deepening their kiss. This was all they were going to have before everything changed.

As if the same thought dawned onto her, Katara clutched at his shoulder, pressing herself closer, opening herself up to him.

Heart in his throat, he pulled away, flipping them over gently as his lips traced along her jaw, her neck, her shoulder, trying to commit everything about her to his memories. Trying to remember how she felt, how she tasted, how she looked in that moment as she was staring up at him, her deep, bright, blue eyes saying everything she couldn’t.

Then she said his name, breathless and heartbreaking, and it broke him.

Crashing his lips against hers, he tried to show her everything he felt, his hope, his longing, his _love._ And she responded just as desperately, her back arching as she opened up to him, and he could feel it.

“Zuko,” she was breathless, her eyes shining. “Zuko, _please_.”

And he answered, always would for her. Always for her.

With fluttering hands and fleeting touches, lingering kiss and half-broken pleas, they held onto each other. And here was where Zuko wanted to say the words, wanted to tell her just _in case._

But she knew him, knew what he was going to say and shook her head. “Not now,” she whispered, her chest heaving as she pulled him into a kiss. 

“Tell me when we win. When you are sitting on that throne and the war is behind us.”

He wanted to tell her that they might be a chance they wouldn’t make it. That their future might end tomorrow but he nodded, letting her conviction fuel his drive. Because for her, he would fight until he no longer has to, until _they_ no longer have to.

“I will,” he promised, watching as she broke under him, his name a prayer on her lips. And hers on his when he followed afterward.

_I swear I will._

\---

She watched as he left, his eyes never leaving hers until the group was out of sight.

They might be apart right now but she would make sure to see him again.

Taking in a shuddering breath, she squared her shoulders and turned around, smiling briefly when she caught her brother’s gaze. 

“You alright?” He asked her softly, his hand on her shoulder. 

“Yeah.” It wasn’t a lie, she _would_ be okay. For now, she could only send prayers to Tui and La, hoping this would be successful. Praying that Zuko and Rokain and all the other Fire Nation rebels would be okay. That they would all be okay.

But this was war and war wasn’t forgiving.

“Let’s get everything set,” she said, resolute. “The help from the Earth Kingdoms will be arriving today.”

Sokka stared at her for a moment before nodding, satisfied that she was going to be fine. “We also got word from the Foggy Swamp people. They’ll make it right before sunset. We can only hope everyone gets here okay.”

“Alright,” she let out a slow breath. They still had some things to prepare and nodded towards her father and the others sitting around the fire. “We have some work to do before tomorrow. And Sokka,” squeezing his arm, drawing in comfort from him along with giving it. “We will win.”

“I hope,” his smile and she knew that was the most he was willing to give. “We’re not exactly a huge fleet compared to what Ozai has in store.

”Katara didn’t want to spend any more time thinking about that, about how the possibility of losing was greater than winning. But if they were going to be defeated, she would fight with everything she has to make sure everyone made it out alive. 

It was a lot to take on, a great promise to herself. As she watched the Warriors start to prepare, the rebels comforting each other, it was one she wanted to fiercely protect. She wanted to keep this promise with her very soul.

As the day went on, the people they were waiting on arrived than expected, putting some of the worries at ease. And as she fluttered around, trying to give strength to Toph and Aang, to her brother and father, she couldn’t help the dread sinking its talons in the pit of her stomach.

She chalked it off to nerves, to the realization that tomorrow could bring a different world. But one look at her companions and she knew the unease was mutual. 

_Tui and La, I hope we survive._

Someone sitting down next to her shook her from her thoughts. Relaxing when it turned out to be Sokka, Katara raised an eyebrow.

“Zuko wasn’t sure which bunker his father would be in.” He brought up, the furrow of his eyebrow betraying his worry. “He said they have multiple and one of them would contain Azula.”

“He also mentioned that they were planning on putting him in the same one as Azula so she could murder him during the invasion.” Katara pointed out as well. “Their family… are truly something.”

“I’m surprised he survived as long as he did,” Sokka shook his head with a grimace. “First, his mother leaves, then he gets burned by his father and banished, and now,” he waved his hand in front of him then scoffed. “An assassination attempt? Therapy is what they need.”

“Don’t we all.”

“Definitely,” her brother barked out a sharp laugh before falling quiet. Glancing over at him, there were words on the tip of her tongue. They've been through everything together. Who could have imagined that two kids from the Southern Water Tribe would be here today, preparing for battle with the Fire Lord?

They always dreamed of seeing what life had in store for them, what was beyond the snowy landscape of their home. And when they found Aang in that iceberg, that dream became reality and then some.

This, though, she said. "Imagine if someone told us a couple of years back that we would be in the front lines of taking the Fire Nation down." 

"Or that me making you mad was what freed the Avatar." He added with a smirk.

"What did snoozle do this time?" Another voice popped up and that was right, they never told them how they found Aang in the first place.

"On the day we found Aang in that iceberg, we were out fishing," the waterbender started, scooting over a bit to make room for the earthbender.

"And I caught a fish but Katara sprayed me with her magic water- _hey._ "

Smacking his arm, she sighed exasperatedly. "That's what he called waterbending and since I was the only bender in my tribe, I didn't know how to control it."

"I believe it," Toph snorted, laying her feet out in front of her.

Katara hummed before continuing. "I don't know what I was doing but next thing we knew, I somehow caused a crack in an iceberg nearby and usually, that would mean death. But lo and behold, the kids of the Southern Water Tribe's Chief ended up finding the long lost Avatar."

"Aang told me some of the things you went through before finding me and I'm shocked you all are still alive." 

"No thanks to Sokka's instinct."

Her brother gasped, his jaw dropping. "That was one time!"

She laughed, surprised that she could at a time like this. But then again, it was Sokka's specialty and as much as Katara nags him about it, she was grateful.

Spirits knew she needed it.

Especially when evening rolled around and the atmosphere around them reflected their somber mood. Sleep wasn't her priority, not when she didn't know what tomorrow would bring, but she crawled into her tent anyway.

She didn't get to rest much the night before and despite the nerves, it was all catching up to her. Reasoning it would be best to fight after some rest, she tugged her blanket closer, pulling it to her chin.

Just as she was drifting off, she heard the entrance to her tent open. Shifting around to check it was, she blinked a couple of times before realizing it was her brother.

"Hey," voice hoarse, she cleared it before speaking again. "Something wrong?"

"Just," he shrugged, looking away briefly before turning back to her. His voice was quiet when he spoke. "Can I bring my sleeping bag here?"

Ever since they were little, they always slept in the same sleeping quarter and it comforted her, knowing her brother was always nearby. 

Nodding her head, she sat up to move hers around to fit enough space for him. And then some because if Sokka was going to be here, it would be a matter of time before Toph and Aang trickled in as well.

And just she predicted, right behind her brother were the other two, each with their own sleeping equipment. Katara thought staying as close to the middle as possible was a good idea but by the time they settled down, they were sleeping around her.

It amused her but also it squeezed at her heart. It reminded her that they were still really young and it fueled her will to fight, to make sure no other kids have to go through what they had to.

"Good night," she whispered, watching quietly as sleep took them under, following not too long after.

-

Everything was going well. 

So far, they were winning, pushing the Fire Nation army back. Enough so that Katara and the others were able to sneak into the palace to search for Ozai.

But the pit in her stomach, the one born from dread and fear, started spreading through her, gripping her heart.

And she wanted to say it was nerves, that the prospect of facing Ozai was perfectly reasonable to be feeling this. Then the eclipse occurred and they were going through the lower floor, from bunker to bunker, each empty room adding to the feeling.

With only two left, they hoped the one they picked would be Ozai's but to their horror, it wasn't him.

_Azula._

"No," she muttered as she started backing away. _"No,_ we have to go. He's in the other one."

And they tried. They really tried. With Azula having her bending taken away, it should have been easy to slip away. 

They tried but they failed.

By the time the eclipse was over, they knew they had to leave.

With the last burst of power, they fled the palace, and Katara did her best to make sure they were all unharmed. That this wouldn't be the final battle.

Seeing her father and the rebels being overwhelmed, they flew in to help, ready to make sure everyone escaped.

But Katara knew it was helpless.

"Go!" Her father shouted, his eyes never leaving the soldier in front of him. "You need to leave!"

"We can't leave you," her brother responded, gripping his weapon tightly, preparing himself to fight.

"You have to, you must protect yourselves and the Avatar!"

And Katara could hear what they were saying, knew what they were saying but looking around, she didn't see _him._

"Where's Zuko?" she asked, eyes frankly scanning the ground underneath them. _She couldn't see him._ "Rokain, where's Zuko?"

From where she was, she could see the firm set of his lips and _no, he can't be there._

But when they locked gaze, it was all the confirmation she needed.

"We have to go back," she heard herself say, the pounding of her heart nearly drowning out the sounds around her. "Palace- we _have to go back._ "

If Zuko was in the Palace, surrounded by guards and soldiers and _his father and sister-_

He was going to die.

They would never let him live after this attack.

"We'll protect him! Just get out of here!" 

She couldn’t leave, not when he was still in there.

This wasn’t how things were supposed to be. They were supposed to win, to dethrone Ozai, to crown Zuko, and _she was supposed to be with him._

"Katara! You must go! _Now._ "

She couldn't. She couldn't. _She couldn't-_

"We have to," came a voice by her and she dropped to her knees. "They'll protect him. You'll see him again."

The hand resting on her shoulder pulled her in, brought her back to the here and now and _they had to leave._

"He's a fighter, Katara," the words registering now as Toph's. "He'll fight to come back to you, this I know."

And Toph wouldn't make such a baseless statement.

Taking in a breath, she finally felt grounded, the acceptance searing her heart but now, she couldn't just think about herself. She _will_ see Zuko again or she would come for Ozai herself.

"Rokain." she called out and he nodded, understanding what she didn't need to say.

"You have my word."

"Now go!" 

It was her father’s final shout that had them turning towards the sky, leaving behind their allies, their family, and her heart.

_We'll meet again, love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Aang."  
> "I know, but I don't need it now, right?"  
> "... you have to learn it eventually."  
> "Oh, would you look at that, Sokka! I think Momo is calling me!"

**Author's Note:**

> wassup, i am back! I'm also laadychat on tumblr if y'all wanna chat!


End file.
